Beyond destiny
by mingathur
Summary: Like the title suggests, beyond what happened in destiny. They remember, they love, they hate, they fought, and they won. AxC KxL DxM All in the original context of the story. Chapter 30 will be release soon.
1. A prologueThe reason

Chapter one: A prologue-The reason

_This begins after Destiny, a few PLANTs got decimated by the requim cannon, EAF just lost their leader and Orb just scored a victory against the ZAFT forces. The special episode never happened, (cause I think its better this way, Athrun Cagalli forever!). Our heros are still floating in space, trying to decide what to do next. Messiah splat against the moon, Talia, Rey and Dulliandal just died. And at this point…Athrun suddenly remembered…the reason he joined the war…_

Disclaimer:Seed nor Destiny I own not, so do me a favour and sue not.

Athrun's story starts here...From patrick Zala's pov...

_Lenore_. _Why have you left me and Athrun like that…_

Patrick Zala's eyes started to feel hot as tears began to well up in his eyes, he shut them tightly, willing the tears not to flow out. It was silent and still around him in the car, making its way back to the mansion, at midnight. He was finally left alone to sink in his dark thoughts. He massaged his temples, totally exhausted.

The past two days had been hell for the council, trying to appease the people of plants and contain their own flood of emotions at the same time, more than one member lost someone in this tragedy. InPatrick Zala'sopinion, the PLANTsshould retaliate while the stinking naturals least expect it and kill them once and for all. But apparently Seigel Clyne was too moronic to think so.

The trip home after forty- eight hours awake was unexpectedly dreaded. Half of him wanted to speed all the way home and hug the boy and cry. The still rational part of him was thinking of how to handle the boy. How could he explain to Athrun how Lenore passed away? How could he control his own emotions upon looking at the boy who just lost his mother? Athrun is a quiet and shy boy, hardly subjected to any form of emotional outburst. Furthermore, his view on the situation has been on the same wavelength as Seigel Clyne's. 'Coordinators and naturals are meant to co-exist, there is no need for war' and blah blah blah… If Patrick Zala had been on Junius Seven at that faithful moment instead Lenore (which he would willingly have done), his only regret will be that he was unable to train Athrun to be sensible and ruthless enough to protect himself. One's resolution must be absolute in order to achieve great things; Athrun utterly lacks that quality when it comes to sacrificing others for the greater good.

Upon arriving home, he was greeted by his butler, who informed him that Athrun was doing work in his room. Soon Patrick Zala found himself outside his son's room, gently pressing down the handle, he took a deep breath to brace himself and entered.

He was engulfed by darkness immediately; the only source of light was issued from the desk, where the dim light basked his son's still form in a dull, luminous glow. _Athrun is sleeping on the table again._ He thought disapprovingly as he reached for a blanket to cover the sleeping youth. He sat down beside the boy and looked at his desk, scattered about was some unfinished schoolwork, instructions for making that blasted mechanical toy for that man's daughter. His gaze gradually fell upon the boy, who was breathing slowly and regularly beneath the thick covering of the fabric. How much he resembled his deceased mother, he inherited the same face shape and hair colour, along with the same calm and quiet demeanor. The only difference that identified him and Patrick was their emerald green eyes.

The boy shuffled under the blanket and muttered something under his breath, it startled Patrick but he recovered quickly, "Athrun, are you awake?" The boy uttered something else and Patrick Zala leaned in to hear more clearly. What he heard strummed a cord in his heart and almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Mother…" The boy was crying now, silent tears made their way down his cheeks as he shifted uncomfortably under the blanket. The sight wrenched his heart, how many others are crying for the lost loved ones now? Young Jule too. How many more experiences will it take for those lowly naturals to learn that coordinators are not to be trifled with!

_I'll avenge you, Lenore. For our son, for all of us._

Gently he cradled the sleeping boy in his arms and lay him down on the bed, and at the moment Athrun's eyes snapped open andcried "Mother!"

Patrick saw the momentary display of disappointment in Athrun's eyes as he realized the identity of the person beside him, before it was quickly replaced by the usual lack of emotion. It also told Patrick how close Athrun was to his mother in comparison to him, but it can't be helped. Senators consider it a luxury to see their families once a week.

Athrun hastily wiped his eyes and sniffled, attempting to hide his current emotional state. And then he did something that utterly surprised Patrick.

Patrick Zala did not pull away as those smaller arms wrapped about his neck. A gentle but firm embrace, the boy clung to him as would a baby Koala, drawing comfort from his presence, sharing warmth in his bosom. It was like telling his father… _"You are all I have left now…"_

Quietly the youth whispered, "Father, I want to have the power to protect others, to protect you…" He voice was muffled for his head was buried in Patrick's chest, but the determination could be heard as he proclaimed the next line in a still, small voice. "I'm going to enlist."

------

Review if you please, I changed the first chapter. The real happening starts next, so if you don't like the ending in the series, I encourage you to read on.


	2. Beyond Destiny

Chapter 2: Beyond destiny

Kira Yamato couldn't believe it, victory was theirs, none of the pilots were injured in the process and casualty rate had been minimized. They fulfilled their mission and were able to protect Orb's ideals at all cost. Messiah base has fallen along with the rouge Genesis, Athrun and Mwu did a thorough job with the Requiem cannon. More importantly, the Eternal has been defended, along with the particular person on it…Images flooded through his mind with the intensity of water through a broken dam. The battle between him and the clone of Rau Le Crusade, the boy named Rey. Along with the menacing Dullindal and the final wish of Captain Gladys, followed by the destruction of Messiah. Victory was crisp and swift, but Kira found this odd void in his soul. _"There is no joy in war_." A voice in him reminded him quietly

_The Zaft troops didn't put up much of a fight because they no longer believe in what they were fighting for._

Unlike him and Athrun. Some even defected in the midst of the confusion; Yzak and Dearka are strangely enough, on their side…

At this point he allowed himself the luxury of a small giggle, Yzak came halfway across the galaxy just to scold Athrun for "shamelessly showing up on the battlefield". He doubt Yzak cared if his little speech was broadcast on open channel, half the battlefield could hear him berating Athrun.

The Eternal came into view on Kira's screen, along with the white suit stationed near its bridge, the black suit must have ran off to find a certain classmate of his on the Archangel, he smiled genuinely at the prospect of returning to the pink hair princess as promised…

------

Athrun Zala sighed; the remains of the Requiem became space dust and floated lazily across the screen. The battle may have ended, but the real one starts now. Orb had gone into battle hastily and without the general consensus of the other nations, if enough people supported the destiny plan, they would be all over the Archangel about now. Possibly, the other nations might be neutral about the plan and just choose to stand on the victor's side. The easy way out, a win-win situation for both…

Another problem was Zaft, Kira did a brilliant job of destroying the Messiah and Neo-genesis before it hits anything else. However, what would the remaining Zaft troops do now that their control center in gone? Will they fight to avenge their fallen Chairman? If not, knowing a little about politics by observing Patrick and Cagalli, Yzak will be a very busy person in the next few months.

His thoughts drifted onto Dearka and Yzak, whose assistance proved valuable. If not for them, the Eternal would have been blown to smithereens by Neo-Genesis, along with the people in it…He thought of Cagalli then, and was surprised at how much he missed her. The times they spent in each other's company were relaxing, but occasionally hindered by each of their own sense of duty. In his quiet moments, he wished that they could just leave everything behind them and cherish each other…

Mwu interrupted his thoughts by saying over the intercom : "Hey Zaft kid, I'm returning to the Archangel. If you are smart enough you wouldn't come back in the next few hours, would you?"

Athrun was startled for the moment, than smiled weakly; Kira's commander had a way of driving his point across. "No, I wouldn't." he promised. The pilots were supposed to rendezvous on the Eternal anyway, and he had other matters to attend to. He left the flight route of the Atasuki and flew towards the remains of the Impulse and Destiny…

------

Shinn Asuka sniffled, at the height of the moment, he chose to slump in Lunamaria's embrace and cried his heart out. Now that's he has calmed down a little, he realized the atrocity of what he just did.

_Which man will allow himself to be seen crying in front of his girlfriend?_

Luna however, seemed to have no qualms with the issue, she simply hugged him tightly and didn't say a word. Silence enveloped the two of them, in the vast vacuum of space; the moment they shared became immeasurably valuable. It felt as if time had stopped just for the two of them. Shinn felt relaxed and fatigue overtook him as he drifted into silent slumber.

Infinite Justice landed on the moon surface, the pilot got out of the mobile suit and knelt down beside the duo. A rush of static was heard in the communication as Athrun heaved a sigh of relief. "Are the two of you alright?" Luna nodded, and quickly said: "I'm positively alright. But I think Shinn is injured. Destiny's cockpit was partially destroyed when I found him…" Athrun looked away, guilt shown on his features. It was never his will to fight his comrades, much less hurt them, especially Shinn. He looked at the boy's helmeted face, he was apparently asleep peacefully. Athrun understood why the boy lost, it was because he was misguided for so long that he no longer knew what he was fighting for. So much like himself in the past…Than he looked up at the vast darkness, wondering where could Minerva be after the battle.

Athrun considered his current course of action, the Minerva is good as sunk. Archangel has more casualties and the orders were to return to the Eternal. "Luna, come with me to the Eternal." he hesitated, and said "Meyrin's there…Take the Impulse. I'll let Shinn ride in Justice's cockpit." Luna hesitated, Athrun said playfully "Or would you rather take Shinn in Impulse's cockpit?" The prospect made her blush, and she quickly shook her head.

------

Murrue drifted towards the golden mobile suit, which's the cockpit is opening up. Mwu poked his face out first and gave her his trade-mark I-just-made-the-impossible-possible smirk. She smiled, relieved. Mwu grabbed her by the waist and anchored her when she was close enough, the two shared a hug.

"Then, I thought…I thought I lost you again…"she whispered, her voice muffled as her head was buried in his chest. She could hear his heartbeat quicken as he replied, "How can I bear to leave you behind?" He shifted position, looking at her with those charming blue eyes, and they kissed…

------

Yzak Jule wasn't in a good mood, Dearka was teasing away about protecting the Eternal using the excuse "It's a Zaft ship." But the primary reason that constituted to his foul demeanor was the prospect of being buried in paper work for the next week or so, and subsequently with the administration of electing a new chairman. Everyone saw how Messiah had fallen, and there was no chance Dulliundal can survive that.

The Eternal was closest to the now-motionless Zaft frontline, a beeping sound issued from the panel in front of him, indicating the approach of another mobile suit. Yzak looked up, and was relieved to see that it was Strike freedom returning from combat.

"Commander!" shouted his vice captain through the communication system. Yzak snapped: "I can hear you, there's no need to shout." His subordinate remained unperturbed and sounded flustered when he next spoke. "The high council wants to speak to you!" The screen changed to a woman in purple uniform, one of the Council members who is about forty. "Senator Jule, greetings. I would spend more time introducing myself but your presence is urgently requested at Aprillus. The senators are being recalled for a post mortem meeting."

_So quickly?_

Thought the surprised youth. Then he remembered his current standing, "Does it matter whose side I am on?" he ask skeptically. The woman's answer was more shocking still "The PLANTS now need politicians, not war criminals. You have full assurance that you will not be charged. Furthermore, our chairman has perished. Who is there to charge you? The rest of Zaft are being recalled all the same and hopefully this can be settled." Yzak considered her words, but something else caught his attention. Strike Freedom was passing him by at the moment and beyond… was a Nazca class powering up the main cannon…

"Please return to the Voltaire, we will send a shuttle to the vessel to pick up…" she went on, but Yzak wasn't listening at all. Without thinking, he launched the GOUF Ignited forward, right in between the path of the beam and Strike Freedom as the beam weapon fired…

-----

More excitement, less of Yzak's yelling.


	3. Yzak

Chapter two: Yzak

Infinite Justice held on to Destiny and Impulse and was on his way back to the Eternal, both were quite limp anyway. Once great suits now reduced to a little more than scrap metal by him. He was a little guilty, but he did not regret is, for it was necessary at that point in time in orderto protect Orb. He connected with the Eternal and Meyrin's face came on the side screen, "Athrun? Is that …Shinn? Is…is my sister with you?" she asked, biting her lip,

_she looks positively worried_.

Athrun replied: "Yes, and I request landing permission for two enemy mobile suits, one casualty."

"Permission granted."

The link was close as Athrun noticed something, Strike freedom was flying back to the Eternal, his back turned towards the Zaft troops. _So, Kira is safe…_,for the mobile suit appeared undamaged. A bright point in the darkness of space caught his eye_, A beam cannon!_ And apparently the cannon had target locked on to the cockpit of Strike Freedom.

_Someone wants to take down Kira_, but Kira doesn't seem to know. The weapon fired, and a focused beam of laser sliced through vacuum and towards Kira. Athrun jammed his thrusters forward; desperately trying to help his friend. But to no avail, even Justice's thrusters cannot hope to drag the combine weight of three mobile suits with sufficient velocity to get there in time. Helplessly he yelled at the top of his lungs "KIRA!"

A gleam of white shot forward in the path of the assault, acting as a shield for Strike Freedom…

"Kira Yamato! Behind you!" Kira heard the vaguely familiar voice blasting through the speakers. He turned, just in time to see the beam hitting the white mobile suit squarely in the face.

Yzak lifted the shield just in time to defect the first impact of the beam. He was thrown backwards as the blast hit the shield; in response, he jammed the thrusters to maximum to counter the force. Residue heat seared the side of his suit, sending red, hot, molten metal flying, thinning the layer of protection around the cockpit. He did not have time to worry about it now, no time for anything, and he might not have time for anything anymore… The shield started crumpling in the combined assault of the heat and force, Yzak let it go a mille-second before it exploded in space. Now that the protection of the shield is gone, he could only watch as the blinding glare of the beam filled his whole screen, advancing with inhumane speed towards him.

Something dragged him sideways in a sudden lurch, but not in time to prevent the beam from splicing the cockpit. A few somethings exploded overhead and to his left, enveloping him in a burst of orange flames. He was blasted towards his right side where he hit the wall of the narrow space at a velocity even coordinator bones were never meant to withstand. He heard a few somethings crack, right before he lost consciousness.

Kira reacted by dragging the white GOUF Ignited out of the path of the attack, he activated his own beam shield, something the GOUF was never blessed with, and dispersed the rest of the beam. The assault stopped as suddenly as it began, but Kira did not put the shield down. For it might still be dangerous. Instead, he activated the METEROR targeting system, little flashes of light reflected off the visor of his helmet as the system locked on to respective targets, aiming to disable. Thoughts was running through his mind,

_Why did Yzak Jule do it?_

It seemed terribly noble and certainly out of character of the silver hair youth who seemed ever angry from the brief acquaintance two years ago to throw himself in the path of the attack to save his enemy. Kira pulled the trigger; the job was clean and finished in the matter of seconds.Leaving their attackers disabled for at least the next few hours.

Now that Kira had time, he shouted into the intercom, "Yzak, its you is it not? Answer me!" All he heard in reply was static. _Either he didn't reply, or he couldn't._ A dull dread filled Kira as his eyes widened; he turned and flew back to the Eternal as quickly as he could, holding the white mobile suit. Understanding dawned upon Kira as he appoached the docking bay of the Eternal, Yzak could have just moved away from the beam, but if he did, the blast will hit the bridge of the Eternal. Yzakwasn't driven by chivalry and perhaps pure stupidity, but an inert sense of duty to carry out what he promised…

Lacus was utterly surprised, but not unpleasantly so, when the beam hit the white mobile suit. Strike Freedom was vulnerable at that point in time. A thousand thoughts were running through her confused mind,

_Why are they fighting? Their flagship has already been taken down. Their forces are weakened to the point of defeat. Why are they fighting! What if the other ships also start firing?_

She issued the order for broadcast communications and stood up, containing her fury. Already so many had been sacrificed because of the warped plan of one man, why must they continue fighting now that the threat is contained.

"Soldiers of ZAFT, hear what I, Lacus Clyne have to say." The remaining forces seemed to come to a standstill, as if intending on listening to every word that leaves the mouth of the pink hair lady. Lacus Clyne continued: "Messiah has fallen, so has the weapons called Neo-genesis and Requiem. Weapons that seek only to steal, to kill and to destroy. Now that these weapons are destroyed, shouldn't we put down the weapons in our own hands?" she paused, letting the effect of the words sink in.

On the Minerva, Arthur gazed in the direction of the Eternal as Lacus Clyne continued: "We represent Orb, and oppose the destiny plan. We were once oblivious to the deaths and suffering that the proposal brought, and perhaps the plan itself. But when we found out, we chose to fight. Aren't we all the same? We all chose to be here, we all chose to fight. Not all of us are soldiers, but we chose to commit to what we believe in. The very nature of the destiny plan takes away that choice, the essence that defines us all humans. The manipulative purpose of the plan will rob us of that choice, who decide who is to be born a soldier? Having to fight with or without one's consent, being thrust into the battlefield without knowing why. Valiance and honour comes from the strength of one's fighting spirit, and the will to honour one's promise…"

Athrun pushed past the crowd to his former comrade in the landing bay. He had already sent Shinn and Luna to the medics. Kira laid the unconscious youth on the stretcher, the visor of his ZAFT helmet was shattered and blood was pouring down the right side of his face, staining his silvery hair in drabs of crimson. "YZAK!" Athrun exclaimed, suddenly afraid for his friend's life. The usually invincible Yzak Jule is bleeding profusely from various wounds where shrapnel had cut through the tough layer of the pilot suit. Blood was evenstreaming out of his mouth in rivulets, suggesting he was broken inside as well."Yzak!" Kira called, shaking Yzak's shoulders, but he did not stir.

The medics took off with the fair-haired youth,headingtowards the infirmary. Athrun took a deep breath to steady himself, and felt a light pat on his shoulders. Kira looked at him with enormous amounts of courage, butdidn't managehide the fact that he was quite shaken himself. Together, they proceeded to the bridge.

"An army without a goal is one that perishes. A person without a choice should not be here at all. Honorable Army of ZAFT, hear me and hear me well. Would you like your genes to decide whom to fight and when to fight? Would you like a script to be written for you in life and your sole role is to play it out? With one's last shred of dignity, whether as a soldier or a person, wouldn't one live out his life to the utmost fullest? It is not letting self interest overtake general interest. Conversely, it is not allowing humanity to be overwritten by fear. Fear that birthed forth this plan…that is why we fight." She finished gracefully. It occurred to Athrun not for the first time the tremendous amount of influence this eighteen-year-old girl carry, and the burden of representing Orb, a born politician through and through.

Lacus turned around and gave Athrun a meaningful look, Athrun was caught by surprise when Kira pushed him forward into the view of the camera. Athrun looked at his friend, who just gave him a thumbs up and a smile that's meant to reassure him. He felt betrayed.

"What do you expect me to do? I am a soldier, not a speech-maker…" whispered Athrun in a low voice. Lacus just smiled and replied calmly: "I need you to talk to this army, tell your side of the story to the world. Don't be afraid…" "But Lacus…!" "Just pretend you are talking to yourself, it's important, trust me." She stood behind him, motioning him to start speaking. He raised an eyebrow in awe,

_how did I get myself into this mess? _He thought to himself

_By doing nothing_. An equally smug voice in him told him.

He took a deep breath, than looked up and introduced himself. "I am Athrun Zala, once member of the ZAFT army, the FAITH squad."

Dearka grabbed the earpiece from the Miriallia, he hollered into the mouthpiece: "What do you mean by HE's SHOT? I know he's shot! But i want to know how is he…is he still alive?" Meyrin cowered in spite of herself, _why is there a red uniform pilot on board the archangel? _Kira's face appeared on the side of the screen, and took the earpiece from Meyrin. "Dearka, Yzak's alive. At least he's still breathing when we got to him…" he said uncertainly. That's when Athrun's voice sounded on the broadcast channel.

"_I am Athrun Zala, once member of the ZAFT army, the FAITH squad_…"


	4. To strike a balance

Chapter 3: To strike a balance

_I am Athrun Zala._

Athrun began to speak, not really knowing where he's driving at. On board the Minerva, Arthur gasped, he thought the fellow died a while back…But now he's on all screens.

Recognition of the name triggered dark memories in some people, and joy in others. The council members who were listening now debated among themselves, whether this figure is a friend or foe. Someone who stood in the middle, borne of PLANTS, schooled with Naturals, now fighting for a nation with a mixture of Naturals and Coordinators after the same dream. Another youngster they might make use of…

The ZAFT veterans of course, all recognized the name; he was after all, one of the few who survived the second Jarkin Due battle, the one who destroyed Genesis… The son of the last Chairman, Patrick Zala.

"ZAFT is an army controlled by the PLANTS high council, particularly by one man. Our role, was to defend the PLANTS, it was to protect our fellowmen at all cost. I rejoined ZAFT under the belief that Dulliundal wants only peace for the PLANTS……

I was wrong; my eyes were opened in the fact that the Chairman once used me to fulfill the role to his convenience, a MS pilot, a source of influence. I was blinded by the need to feel like I was doing something meaningful… To know that what I was doing was making a difference in the situation. There are other examples of the real purpose of the chairman once you know where to look. The young lady who pretended to be Lacus, her real name……is Meer Campbell." Lacus nodded slightly in agreement, as grieve overtook her once again.

Shinn opened his eyes; he was lying in a soft bed in unfamiliar territory. He sat up with a start, noticing that someone was draping a blanket over Lunamaria, who was dozing at his bedside. The someone had deep violet eyes which bore the depth of wisdom.

_But he cannot be over twenty…_

Kira put a finger to his lips, gesturing at the sleeping girl and at another figure who was lying on a bed parallel to Shinn's, an IV drip attached to his arm.

Shinn vaguely remembered meeting the first person in Orb, and the second is apparently a ZAFT officer from the T-shirt he wore. Oddly enough, he had never seen anyone with silver hair except a certain senator two years back, even though the bandage wrapped about his head ruffled his hair. It still gave him the unexpected air of elegance which permeated his unconscious form. Kira reached past Shinn to on the TV,

_He must have thought I was bored._

Shinn almost choked when recognized Athrun as he said: ". The young lady who pretended to be Lacus, her real name……is Meer Campbell." Shinn paid attention in spite of the anger rising up in him.

_So Athrun knew…_

Athrun sounded genuinely saddened when he next spoke, like he didn't like what he was saying. It sounded as if every syllabus was a struggle.

"Her role was to calm the people of PLANTS at first, but her impersonating Lacus had greater uses. The Chairman has plans for her to manipulate, to deceive and to lie. When she realized what she was doing and tried to oppose her fate. She was silenced." He paused, Lacus was crying now, remembering the moment Meer died quietly in her arms, dying from a bullet that was meant for her. Living as Lacus…dying as Lacus.

"Ultimately, that would be the fate of anyone else who oppose the Destiny Plan. To be wiped off the face of this world soundlessly. To be eliminated quietly…" He breathed deeply, not realizing that his speaking pace has quickened by so much. His emotions are getting at him. It was surprisingly painful to recall Meer's life…and death. He realized he didn't want to, because it was his fault. Because he couldn't convince her to depart with him, because he was powerless to save her in those vital moments. Because he had caused her death, indirectly or not. The only thing he knew now, was that he didn't want anyone else sacrificing just as she did, he didn't want anyone else to die…

"What the PLANTS need now, is decent leadership. The council has apparently once again been unable to stop the power from converging into the hands of but one man. And…PLANTS has had a fair share of Chairmen who used this to their advantage. It comes almost like a plague, first Patrick Zala, than Dulliundal, Genesis, Neo-Genesis, Requiem.

The battle is over, once a person lost sight of the reason he is fighting in the first place. As a member of ZAFT, do you know your reason?" Athrun stopped, his head dropping to his chest, feeling as if he talked too much for one day. He wasn't used to speaking to camera screens, and really felt as if he just made an embarrassing speech to the whole of Eternal.

"What the PLANTS need now…" he hesitated, "Is a new chairman, one who understands the situation and only wants peace between Naturals and our nation. One who will end all wars, and no longer will we be allowed to lose our loved ones to the clutches of war." He turned to look at Lacus, smiling weakly. She smiled back at him, and started clapping, surprising Athrun.

Responses differed across the PLANTS; little did our hero know that the broadcast is being aired from Janurius to December city. People began bickering among themselves after the sudden development, the possibility of another Zala on the sit of Chairman now that they lost the last one. The council especially, was in turmoil. The election should never be carried out in such a manner, but with Lacus Clyne putting her support behind the eighteen-year-old. The council would definitely have a hard time overwriting her influence.

_Does she really know what she's doing? The nerve of that girl…! Does she truly believe that Athrun Zala was Chairman material? Does she think she can hoodwink the council and get away with it?_

The people however, did not think so. One by one, they put their hands together and applauded. Soon, a thunderous applause sounded throughout the PLANTS. One could almost see the air currents emanating out of the artificial atmosphere. ZAFT, on the other hand, remained silent.

The broadcast ended, and Athrun continued looking at Lacus with surprise. Correction, he was totally shocked. "What…did I just do?" He managed to stammer, unable to believe. Lacus smiled warmly, "one who understands the situation and only wants peace between Naturals and our nation." She was quoting him, "I'm looking at one such person now." She said, looking at him. "You are a natural at speaking. I'm sure your speech strummed a few heart strings in PLANTS."

"No…! That's not the point, ME? Chairman?" He asked her in awe, still unable to believe what he got himself into. The little voice in him spoke up again, _this time, because you did too much…_

Shinn understood then, Rey's pleas, Dulliandal's motives and actions; it was to use him… The very same way Athrun was used, only that Athrun discovered the truth much earlier and left. He understood why he lost to Athrun, because Athrun was convicted of his standing, and he was not. In the end, the only stupid one is himself, believing what Rey said was correct, trying to make himself believe. He would never have guessed how deep the conspiracy went, just to thrust him deeper into Dulliundal's pockets.

_I was blinded by the need to do something meaningful._ So was he. It made him feel important in a way that Dulliundal would go to such an extend to win him over, to think that what he was doing makes the world a better place for all mankind. He couldn't have been more wrong. He was angry and grieved at the same time, all the while he was on the wrong side…More importantly, Rey deceived him…

_But Rey's a friend_.

Shinn was confused, _why than, did Rey say those things? Telling him he's a clone and all, was it a lie too? Was it just meant to pressurize me into pledging his allegiance to the Destiny Plan?_

He clutched the blanket in frustration, yelling aloud. "Why did you lie to me, Rey? Why!"

Kira could tell that the kid beside him was distressed about something Athrun said. But when he yelled, it became clear as day to Kira that he was the notorious Shinn Asuka. _And Rey… isn't he the pilot of Legend?_ He bent forward and asked Shinn: "You are …the pilot of Destiny?"

Shinn was momentarily taken aback, someone else other than Athrun mentioning that name brought reality back home, he was still on an enemy vessel "Who…who are you?" he asked cautiously "I remember meeting you in Orb once."

Kira replied "My name is Kira Yamato, pilot of Strike Freedom, a general from Orb." Flashes of memories came back to him, Rey telling him to hunt down Justice while he battles Freedom. But… the pilot before him seemed unscathed,

_than what of Rey? _

"What did you do to Rey!" Shinn hollered, grabbing Kira by the lapels. Kira looked calmly back at him, than replied: "Your friend…Rey, he's dead." The weight of the sentence came crashing down on Shinn,

"You're LYING!" he screamed, his grip tightening around Kira's collar. But even as the words left his mouth, he could tell that he was trying to deceive himself again. It wasn't the way Kira said the sentence, but the look in his eyes that told Shinn Kira wasn't lying. And if what he was saying was true…

"Why? Why! Did you kill him!" Shinn screamed with renewed fury, shoving Kira away.

"I didn't." Kira replied quietly, anchoring himself on the bedpost to prevent hitting Yzak. "I'll tell you everything…you deserve to know…"

that's the end of this part, do review. Cause I'm gonna give Yzak a girl. Tell me what kind of girl deserves Yzak, tell me what in Yzak complements the girl. And sorry bout the grammatical errors and the spelling errors in the past pieces. I realize it's a little difficult to read. I apologize, the next part will be better.


	5. The turning of gears

Chapter 5: The turning of gears

Athrun fumed silently, still not wanting to believe the weight of the responsibility he now shouldered. At times like this there was only one person to talk to; the one person is taking the bedside watch for Yzak to regain consciousness. As he approached the door of the infirmary, he could hear Kira speaking to someone about what he met up with in the Messiah. Athrun stood there and listened to his tale.

_Basically, Rey shot Dlliundal, Captain Talia chose to accompany Dulliundal in death and told Kira…she has a son in PLANTS. Thtat was a message meant for the Archangel Captain …….So much had happened in the Messiah…_

When Kira finished, Shinn was shell-shocked, he managed to stammered: "Rey told me…he was a clone. That he didn't have a future, nor parents… But…but he's a good person…"

"Shinn…" Lunamaria said, her voice and barely above a whisper. She sounded as if she just woken up but was trying to comfort with her voice.

The next moment, Kira came out of the room and smiled wryly at Athrun: "Let's come back later…" he took Athrun by the arm and lead him away.

"Kira?" Athrun questioned, though he didn't resist.

"Shinn, the boy there…is as confused as you described. Let's leave him with the girl for now… …I assume you heard all of it."

Athrun looked away and nodded, feeling as if he just accidentally intruded on someone's privacy as he nodded grimly.

"Can you tell Captain Ramius for me?"

"Why?"

"I wanna speak with Lacus."

Yzak's eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the sudden intensity of light and two brown circles that he knew were faces. When the images came into focus, he noted that it was Dearka and Mirillia, both gazing intently at him, staring straight at his face. "What?" he asked, immediately annoyed, though the effort of the sentence cause a sharp pain to hit him in the chest. He gasped in surprise, clutching his chest.

Dearka took his gesture another way, "Ahh… he's pissed. That's a good sign. But alas, a few cracked ribs got in the way… that's a bad sign, real bad."

"Shaddup!" Yzak said with all the strength he could muster, which wasn't much. He felt weak and drained of energy, he could sit up with Dearka's help but that alone left him outright tired and irritable, perspiration dotted his forehead. It hurt to breathe, and his mind was spinning off, refusing to focus on anything. He noticed there were bandages wrapped round his head and chest, sliding over his damp skin each time he breathed. And an intravenous drip was sticking out of his right arm, connected by a plastic tube to a clear saline solution overhead.

"I could hit him for you if you like." Offered Mir.

"Please." He replied with a hint of a smile playing about his lips, there was a satisfying 'splat' when Mir whacked Dearka right between the eyes, who lost balance and fell off the chair.

"What was that for? After two years all you wanna do is punch me?" Dearka said, massaging the bridge of his nose on the floor.

"I wouldn't if you left me alone for another few years." She replied while laughing, offering a hand to pull him up. Dearka was wearing the Orb jacket, and Yzak thought it was odd, to see this two together again. However, it was entertaining too, and helped Yzak keep him mind off the throbbing pain in his head. Ah, the irony…

"How're you feeling partner? We watched you for forty-eight hours and all you did was sleep like a pig."

"I'd rather 'sleep like a pig' for a while longer then."

"Why?"

"Cause my head's hurting and if you don't stop asking silly questions you're gonna start hurting soon." It was an empty threat, and Dearka understood. He smiled his mischievously wicked smile and replied. "Good to have you back, partner. Now please do go sleep, we're going back to ZAFT."

"Are we?" he asked in spite of himself, Mir took up the explanation.

"The high council sent a Nazca class ship named umm…Celsius I think. The captain wanted to pick a few people and items off our fleet. Shinn Asuka, Dearka Elthman, Lunamaira Hawke, Meyrin Hawke and _Senator _Yzak Jule. Along with your Zaku Phantom and the GOUF Ignited, followed by Destiny and Impulse."

"Basically the entire ZAFT clan." Dearka added.

"Except him." Yzak wondered aloud.

"Ah, but I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of Athrun in ZAFT. Thank goodness you weren't awake then. Never knew that guy had it in him, it's a disgustingly frightening experience that will shock the pants off you."

"Mir, tell me he's exaggerating."

"He's not." She confirmed, "That guy might really be up to the mark to be the next chairman." Yzak woke up fully at this point in time, he sat up with a start "He WHAT!" and immediately regret it a pain gored into him like a sledge hammer. Pulsating in his chest with renewed vitality, he gritted his teeth and clutched at the mattress, trying to contain the pain. Dearka held him down: "Wow, calm down, you already cracked enough bones to last a month." "Five minutes! Talk fast before I start breaking things then…" he snapped, and panted from the effort.

Mir explained the situation in that five minutes and at the end of it Yzak's eyes were wide, "Him? Chairman?" The concepts did not seem to want to link together as one entity. But the issue was simple, one more person to add to the TO KILL list, first Kira Yamoto, than Athrun Zala.

Meyrin was summarizing the battle that just took place on the Eternal, her new job. The on-board communicators who had nothing to do were all sitting around her, some gossiping, while others are giving kind advice on how to do it. One particular person keep wanting to add stuff in the middle while another keep asking her to delete stuff, she was getting frustrated but dare not voice it out as she was afraid of offending them.

Miss _Cagalli must want it really bad though, with Kira-chan and Athrun-chan both taking key roles in the battle._

She remembered the young woman telling her in a small voice: "Take care of him for me okay?" How helpless she must have felt at the moment to be unable to help their efforts in space as her country just had a serious case of treason. Feeling encouraged, Meyrin stepped up her typing speed, but once again the people around her aren't helping. Just as she thought she was about to scream, a familiar voice yelled. "Get away from my sister!"

Shinn looked at Destiny, repairs were being made to it and he wanted to make sure no one sabotages the suit. He was still shaken by what the Freedom pilot told him yesterday, he wanted time to think alone and Luna excused herself to go speak to Meyrin, who is apparently an onboard communicator on this vessel. So Shinn is left to himself, he had so much to think about.

_What should I do now? Can I return to PLANTS? What about Luna? Athrun? _

Stellar came to mind suddenly, her parting words haunted his mind yet calmed his soul

_I received yesterday, you should embrace tomorrow…_

_She's right…it's about time I move on…but how? Where should I go, what should I do?_

Shinn smashed his fist on the wall to vent his frustration… but to no avail…

Fifty degrees angle of elevation from where Shinn stood were two people peering down into the armory through the reinforced glass.

"Sure has a lot to think about, doesn't he?" Kira said jokily.

"Yeah." Lacus replied with the same patriotism that made Kira wanna laugh.

"And, welcome back." She turned to look at him with the most peculiar look in her blue eyes. Kira reach forward and gripped her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm back." They hugged each other for a full minute, before reluctantly pulling away.

"I feel as if I've avenged Meer." Lacus said quietly, looking away.

"Me too. No more Destiny plan…Athrun's a little stressed up though."

"I know, unavoidable. He doesn't think he can do it."

"I do." Kira replied quietly, Lacus was silent, but replied slowly.

"So do I."

Lunamaria was shocked to find the chattering crowd surrounding Meyrin, she looked like she's about to cry. She chased the crowd away and quickly asked Meyrin: "Are those people disturbing you?" Meyrin smiled: "Not any more! Hi sis…and thanks." She wrapped about her sister's frame.

"I missed you."

Lunamaria returned the gesture. Her dead sister found alive, it made her realize how close they are.

"I gotta tell mom and dad before we get back to PLANTs, you're alive! I thought you died when you left with Athrun…"

Meyrin pulled away suddenly, realizing she still has a job at hand. "What's this?"

"The battle report, I'm supposed to do Eternal's" Meyrin scowled at the screen.

"Need help?" Offered Lunamaria, just glad that Meyrin wasn't treated like a POW.

"Hey…I do, I couldn't receive any calibration data from Impulse or Destiny…"

"I forbade it." She replied simply. "Now I'll reveal some Zaft secrets to help my sister in writing a report…" They worked on it for the next hour, and at the end of it Meyrin clicked 'Send'.

"Ah, I think Miss Cagalli is going to be pleased…" Meyrin said happily.

"So……Captain Gladys has a son, in PLANTs." Captain Rumius said quietly. Athrun didn't reply, he was just a messenger anyway. The revelation occurred to him just as he thought it would to the Archangel Captain. Mwu was beside her, who scratched his ear and asked: "She was a son and she chose to die?"

Athrun considered the question for a while before he replied: "Apparently Captain Gladys and Dulliundal… were more than colleagues. They were lovers, but in PLANTs, you don't really get to choose your partners, because of genetic makeup. Certain people's genes are just unviable when combined and will likely produce deformed or mentally impaired progeny when mated…erm, I mean married, hence is forbidden by law. I think that's why she left him…"

"Right…was that the case for you and Lacus, to get engaged at what…five?" Athrun smiled weakly, he didn't mind terribly that Mwu had a dig at him, but it was odd to laugh at himself.

"Our genes match, so does our parentage, maybe our characters too but right now I don't think so."

"Ah, Miss Cagalli. The little zesty princess has grown up by a fair bit through all these. She's learnt to be a politician…and grown up to be a fine woman, though not woman enough to be compared with my Murrue here." He laughed and grabbed Ramius by the waist. She looked awkward and gave him the not-in-front-of-the-kid look. Athrun quickly excused himself and turned to leave, he blushed as Mwu shouted over his head. "When is it you and Cagalli's turn?" Murrue ignored him.

"Athrun"

"Yes?"

"I think that you've really become more mature… decide on what to do…Then don't look back." Athrun turned to see her smiling at him, an advice from an elder to a junior. "I will."

The Cagalli in question slammed her fist on the desk, she just read through the piece from Eternal. No doubt professionally done, but it ended with… _Mobile suit coded Infinite justice succeeded in its mission. At time 2304, Requiem cannon exploded. Achieving 83.4 destruction rate within 10 seconds..._Rather ambiguous about the pilot then, such an immense destructive power must have been caused by a nuclear source. And the only nuclear source is Infinite Justice itself… …

Refusing to give up, she proceeded to look through the recovery statues. The highlights were the fact that Destiny gundam and Impulse, a Gouf Ignited and a Zaku phantom too, were all currently in the armory, but Cagalli paid no attention to that. Instead, she scrolled down until she found Infinite Justice Recovery status. Her eyes rested on the capped figure, _63.8._ Neither here nor there… but it could be concluded that either it had been seriously damaged, or most of it didn't make it out of the cannon. The grimmest alternative…would be that the pilot chose to destroy the cannon by sacrificing himself…and the 63.8 would have been pieces of scrape metal, and nothing left of the pilot who activated the self destruct mechanism…

She slumped down on her chair, there was no reason for the little girl to leave out the status of the pilot, unless…unless it was only bad news. Tears welled up in her eyes then, threatening to blind her. She quickly wiped it away and told herself, _now is not the time to cry, not yet……not till I see the body of that idiot…_


	6. The ring

A little to reply the reviews first, thank you so much. You guys are great. It's my first time writing and I thought it was interesting to read what all of you had to say.

To GSDfreedom: We know so little about Shiho, except she's like a little girl who had a crush on her senior, she's one year Yzak's junior and apparently nothing happened between them two whole years in between destiny and seed (Poor Yzak) So unless I can sculpture her character from scratch, I have no confidence that I can give an accurate depiction of their relationship.(Meant to be romantic) And Shiho...her looks are not fashioned in the manner of lead females. So I really don't know how leh...but I really want Yzak to have an episode that will reveal more about his character and hormonal response to someone of the opposite gender. And to join the ranks of the lead characters as a non-love virgin.

To Laura25: I'm glad we see eye to eye. I always thought its sad if the two of them cannot be on equal standing,(Sad for Athrun). To further their relationship, something must happen.

To Craze Izumi: Glad you like it and I'll write like a maniac just to update quickly aftermy A level exam is over. Promise!

To Genny Chan:I think so too, tell me more about what you would like in the future story. All opinions are valued.

On with the story...

Chapter 6: The ring

"I appreciate your understanding, Miss Lacus." Said the woman on screen, the Captain of Celsius. Lacus bowed slightly, replying with equal, if not more formality: "Thanks is unneeded. We all do what we can."

At the entrance of the Zaft space carrier that just docked, stood Shinn and Lunamaria. The duo moved out of the way as the medics pushed a medical capsule past them, Shinn noted that it was the same officer he saw lying in the same ward as him, still unconscious.

Meyrin quickly excused herself and got onboard, leaving the two of them at the quiet corner. "Shinn…" Luna began. "Don't say another word, I've decided."

"But…" she wanted to persuade him return with her, to the place called home to all coordinators. "They gave us full assurance that we will not be persecuted for our actions, there's no reason for us not to go back…"

"There's no reason to go back." He replied simply, looking away from Luna's pleading eyes. "I don't want to go back, not yet. Luna, I need time, I need time to forget…" he trailed off, not knowing how to tell her his feelings and what lead to his decision.

Luna watched the youth's solemn expression, which indicated he's having difficulty expressing himself. She bit her lip, knowing she couldn't change his mind now. She did something simple then, she planted a kiss on his cheek. The gesture surprised him, she looked into his crimson pupils and shyly whispered: "Come and look for me, okay?" and she lifted her pinky.

Shinn looked hesitant for a while; the moments seemed to drag into eternity as Luna was sure he was going to say no. Than at long last, he kissed her on the forehead and replied: "Okay." And slowly, he hooked his little finger around hers.

Meyrin sighed as she looked out of the shuttle window, wishing she was as lucky as her sister. The one person she wanted to personally say goodbye to…was Athrun.

All right, Lacus was nice and interesting and she liked pink as well, Kira was neat and gentlemanly. The other staff had a myriad of origin and was interesting to hear about their lives. But Athrun…Athrun was special.

She hadn't had a chance to speak to him about their departure and Luna's insistence on returning to PLANTs. He gave her a chance to see the world, to know what it feels like to be fighting for your own sense of justice. He was quiet in demeanor and reserved in his ways, but a fiery-spirit rests in his soul. Her head dropped to her chest, remembering the fact that she may never see him again.

"You're dumped too?" came a bass-tone voice from behind her. She turned to find a green uniform walking towards her, casually settling down on the seat beside her. He was lanky and had blonde hair. "How'd you know?" He laughed, his laughter resonating deep and low. "Because me too, care to share?"

The crew of the Eternal came and aligned themselves at the right side of the shuttle, each of them resplendent in their various uniforms. All of them saluted as the shuttle departed, especially Kira, whose life was saved by someone onboard that shuttle. The person had lapsed back into unconsciousness after a brief half an hour awake, Kira found it a little regrettable to be unable to thank Yzak personally but now it couldn't be helped. Athrun saluted heartily, four of his friends aboard this shuttle, now leaving him for home. The crew had agreed to perform this little ceremony upon Kira's request, backed by Athrun who was one step late in the suggestion.

He cast a glance sideways at Shinn beside him, who looked at the shuttle with the most peculiar longing in his eyes. Athrun understood, Shinn's decision was made out of his own will, to find a new place he might call home. A place where he can be at peace with himself, Orb was possibly such as place; that's was why he chose to stay on Eternal-which is heading for Orb and would re-enter the atmosphere tomorrow. They haven't spoken one-to-one since he came onboard, but Athrun was not about to hurry him. He figured that he would once he has sorted out his thoughts. Moreover, Athrun have had a lot to think about since seventy-two hours ago and haven't slept a wink since then. The captain of Celsius confided that she was supposed to take 'Someone named Athrun Zala' back to the PLANTs, for the high council wants to have an audience with him. He declined on the basis that he was still an Orb military personal, but in their conversation, they reached a mutual understanding that the council meant him harm and she has no interest in seeing one of her passengers silenced. He'll go to PLANTs, but later. He has something to settle first.

Finally, the pilots' meeting dragged back by three whole days is going to take place. The pilots, Mwu, Kira, Athrun made their way to the bridge. Lacus greeted them and announced: "That's all the pilots we share between Eternal and Archangel…Tomorrow we'll be reentering the atmosphere, and by 1625 exact, we should be docking at Orb. So I want all of us to look sharp, especially you three gentlemen who headed the assault. Miss Cagalli will be meeting up with you guys first to commemorate the victory. Any questions?"

"Yes, can you not be so formal?" laughed Mwu, Lacus smiled lightly.

"Why yes, but I have to keep telling myself I'm in the military. Okay, rest up then."

Athrun yawned as they proceeded back to the quarters they shared, Kira looked at him: "You haven't slept for the past two nights, right?" Athrun did a brief calculation: "Affirmative" He didn't realize why he was so tired till now. Kira raised an eyebrow; it was completely within Athrun's character to forget sleeping when he was busy with other stuff. "Well, sleep up tonight. You wouldn't want to face Cagalli with Panda eyes tomorrow; she'll be after my blood." Athrun smiled.

"…I almost forgot!" Kira exclaimed as he turned around and head for the other direction.

"Ki…Kira?"

"Go back first, I forgot something very important!" he shouted over his shoulders as he rushed off.

Athrun tossed his clothes in the disinfector and washed up quickly, changing into T-shirt and shorts. What else more comfy to wear to sleep…? He off the lights and allow himself to collapse onto the bed. Tired was an understatement, he was exhausted.

Shinn and Luna onboard the Eternal, Yzak getting hurt, Dearka all out to win Miriallia back, Meyrin leaving without saying goodbye. The whole chairman business and Lacus's confidence in him, the issues were weighing him down, but all together not as much as the relationship with Cagalli.

Throughout the two years they spent in Orb, they spent quality time with each other but their relationship was on a standstill. Because of the mutual understanding that now is not the time, both of them were burdened by too many responsibilities to allow their relationship to get in the way. Athrun had given her the ring at a rather inappropriate time, but it was meant to reassure her of his feeling towards her. It didn't change over the two years, and it wouldn't change no matter where he was, which side he was on. What he knew was…he didn't want her to get hurt… He couldn't even manage to tell her that, he was too busy blushing. Cagalli too, she even told him this isn't the way to give a girl her ring. Athrun thought that was rather odd, because unless you have done it before, how would you know how its done?

Through the hardest time when Orb was under the leadership of another, she kept the ring on, but after that, she took it off.

Athrun smiled to himself, he understood what Cagalli had meant to do. Call it the spend- more-time-together and you'll-know syndrome. She wanted him to return, to put it on for her properly this time… she want to make him promise to return safely this time. "No sacrificing yourself to save the world nonsense." were her exact words. Thinking made Athrun sleepier than even, he held on to the image of Cagalli berating him as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his light slumber; he dragged himself testily toward the door and opened it. Outside stood Shinn, the boy was wearing an Orb Jacket Kira had lend him and looked like he's been standing there for quite a while. He looked at Athrun straight in the eye and spoke in a low voice. "Can we talk?" Athrun was surprised, but he quickly stepped back to admit Shinn.

Kira glance happily at the note in his hand, Lacus had stuffed it into his palm the moment he stepped into the bridge. It said: "Meet me at the observatory." As the gate to the observatory slid open, he saw a pink object coming at him as high speed and instinctively raised his hand. A metal sphere the size of a tennis ball wedged into his palm a moment later. Athrun had briefly mentioned how to avoid being hit by excited Haros traveling at subsonic speeds. His verdict, "It works!" The owner of the mecha pet smiled, "Congrats for catching Mr Pink once again."

"Anything to avoid being smacked in the face every time I meet you…" He smiled back at her, seeing her made him smile genuinely every time. Her smile was highly infectious. Since the day she returned him the key to retrieve Freedom, he had been waiting for this day, where they could feel relaxed and just enjoy each other's presence. Throughout all this, there were many instances where he was on the verge of losing her. It only made him realize essentially how much he wanted to treasure her. Too much danger was posed in her returning to PLANTs, but would she want to return to Orb just because of that?

Kira hid a smile, confident that she would. Actually, he had a few tricks up his sleeves... On Moon base Corpenius, Kira went shopping too. He and Athrun knew the place like the back of their hands having studied there for seven whole years. He bought an item that he never thought he would buy, and had been carrying it around ever since, waiting for a chance to pass it to its rightful owner. Only Athrun saw it, but didn't say anything except: "I think she'll like it." Kira blushed, anticipating the tricky part's arrival. He reached into his back pocket as he faced Lacus, looking into her deep blue eyes, the tips of his ears glowing red hot now. With his right hand, he lifted gently Lacus's left hand and slot the circular object onto her fourth finger. He heard Lacus gasp softly, but was too afraid to dare himself to look at Lacus's current expression. Instead, he focused on the depths on the sapphire center piece of the jewel, and those brave words rolled off his tongue: "Lacus…will you…" He paused, lifted his gaze and looked shyly ay Lacus straight in her eyes, he heart pounding in his ears.

"Will you …marry me?"

Cagalli couldn't concentrate on the document in front of her, every time she tried, images of the blue hair youth lying motionless, broken in space would flash past the back of her mind. Causing a sting to her eyes, where tears started flowing. She reached into her drawers, looking for tissue. But her fingers brushed across a smooth, cool, polished surface of piece of metal.

Realizing what it was, she gingerly reached in and picked up the ring. It was beautiful, moonlight reflecting off its highly polished surface at every possible angle. It was as shiny as it was on the day he gave it to her. Cagalli slipped it onto her finger, suddenly remembering the moment when Athrun did the same. Remembering the excitement she kept hidden in her heart and the sensation of first owning a ring, a pledge from someone special. His awkward gesture left Cagalli delirious, but then, she just couldn't find the right words to tell him. The words that came out were equally awkward. "That's not the way to give a girl a ring!"

Cagalli gritted her teeth.

_Memories…is that all she has left of him now? What if he took her words another way? What if he thought taking off the ring meant that Cagalli no longer cherished their relationship? What if he perished in space…not knowing her true feelings towards him…_ Unable to hold back any longer, she slammed her fist on the table and shouted: "Athrun, you idiot!" as tears stream down her face.

The idiot in question sneezed, Shinn halted in mid-sentence. They duo was talking about Rey and other stuff, stuff they missed out on in the middle of the battle. "Cold?" Shinn ask, raising an eyebrow. "No…" his former commander replied. "It's okay, what was it you were saying about Rey and Dulliundal?" The conversation carried on for the next three hours, Shinn needing the clear up issues to ensure he has an accurate assessment of his situation and to convince himself that the decision he made was the right one. There was indeed nothing left for him in returning to ZAFT. He needed as much information as he can to decide what to do now, Athrun was such a source. Though he was a little guilty about treating his tired former commander as such, his need to know outweigh that consideration. Athrun was patient, patching up queries and sharing suggestion where he could. Shinn was surprised that he didn't even think of punching Athrun once through the dialogue session. At the end of it, he could feel as if he was at peace with himself again. He could decide to do the correct thing now… the best for both him and Destiny. The captain of Celsius closed both eyes upon that request, because the communications aboard Destiny was destroyed by Infinite Justice, Minerva will lose Destiny's signal mid-way through. So Zaft cannot confirm whether the Destiny was destroyed or indeed on board the Archangel, she left giving them the benefit of the doubt.

Athrun suggested one last thing: "Shinn…" "Yes?" "Do you like children?" Shinn was flabbergasted, why _would Athrun ask such a ridiculous question all of a sudden? _Unless he thought Shinn would make a good nanny.

_What an insult_.

He thought, anger flaring up in him. He clenched his fist, ready to punish him for the next offending sentence. But what he said surprised Shinn: "Wanna visit an orphanage run by Kira and Lacus? Its in Orb."

"Oh…" Shinn stuttered; a little embarrassed that he grossly misunderstood Athrun. "Okay, I supposed so." He replied quickly, wanting to leave to hide his embarrassment but stopped in his tracks. Turning around to face his former commander who is in T-shirt and shorts, he told him: "I can't imagine you as Chairman…"

"I can't too" he replied quietly.

"I want you to be."

Shinn left quickly, his sudden proclamation leaving Athrun speechless. After a while, he shrugged and lay down on the bed once again, checking the time. _0654…there goes the third night without sleep_, he rubbed his eyes and sluggishly pulled the blanket over him, three days of fatigue catching up with him. As he laid in the warmth and comfort of the mattress, he the thoughts

_Kira isn't back yet…must be with Lacus…Me…Chairman huh… just like father. Ring…gotta find Cagalli tomorrow……_ whirled in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's that, please review to tell me your views about Kira and Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun. Dearka and whosoever. Mwu and Murrue are fixed ready…Up coming romance and more action. Thank you for your kind reviews!


	7. The ring, part two

Chapter 7: The ring, part two

A little about what happen to Celsius after departing the with four coordinators on board, the Nazca class ship captain shouted: "Level one battle alert, code red!" The officers around her quickly relayed the information to the other ships in the same fleet, bracing for battle. A group of unidentified ships caught up with them in space and opened fire, nearly destroying the hull of Absolute.

_Just a bunch of terrorist_

In her opinion, for right after that they demanded they hand over the four officers who sided or took refuge with Orb during the battle. They've got some nerve to demand that of her, whose job is to escort the foursome safely back to PLANTs.

There was a pleasant buzzing at the back of her mind, reminding her how great it was to be engaged in open combat, she sat down on the captain's sit, anticipating an easy win.

Cagalli proceeded towards the docking bay, heart in mouth. The crew had reentered the atmosphere and will be docking in an hour; she'll get to see her brother and Lacus returning from space. All those she personally knew and cared about… all except the one who was truly special to her. Her fingers gingerly touched the puffy skin beneath her eyes, she had cried till she could cry no more and was hoping there will be no after effects, _what would Kira say when he see her like that?_

She didn't want to be perceived weak or emotional, especially by Kira. Because by crying, Athrun's not going to come back……it was plain silly to cry. Absetmindedly, she fingered the ring worn round her finger, feeling reassured by the solid metal. It was as if, the ring was consoling her. Taking the usual place of the one who gave it to her...

Kira rushed into the room, while unbuttoning his shirt. He retrieved a fresh set of uniform from the overhead compartment and proceeded to shower. He glanced at his friend, who was still apparently asleep.

"Athrun! It's four in the afternoon already; we are supposed to be at the landing bay! Get up!" he shook his friends shoulders, but Athrun only breathe deeply, and showed no signs of waking up. Kira redoubled his efforts but it was in vain, just for the fact that Athrun was the deepest sleeper he knew. Once he was asleep, nothing short of a hundred tones of TNT will be able to wake him up. Coupled with the fact that he haven't slept for the past two days, his odds of succeeding are one in a million.

Abandoning his friend, Kira rushed into the bathroom, all the while thinking of a way to explain to Lacus why one pilot is absent.

Yzak felt a rhythmic jarring knock along the length of his spine, his eyes opened to find a scared looking medic holding on to the hand grip of what was apparently the infirmary. And its not the Archangel. The medic floated off the ground, meaning the ship is in combat. Switching off the gravity generator allows more energy to be directed to the cannons. He tried to move his arms but was in alarm when he couldn't, he looked down to find himself belted to the bed, and leather strips tied him to the mattress tightly, leaving wedges in his skin.

"Untie me right now!" he ordered the medic beside him, struggling against the bondages that rendered him immobile. Surely there was a more dignified way to treat a patient.

The medic was too scared to be further intimidated, he replied with a shaky voice: "I'm afraid I cannot comply, commander Jule. For I cannot make any decision without my Captain's orders."

"Your captain? What vessel is this?"

"Celsius."

"Your captain?"

"Commander Ileisus." Just then the door slid open with a hiss and a woman along with two Zaft soldiers, she floated into the room. She appeared surprised to see Yzak awake and ordered: "Untie him."

The medic saluted and proceeded to release him. Yzak gazed at the woman while massaging his wrists, he had automatically thought captain meant 'man'. Lady captains are a rarity in the Zaft army. Very few vessels which fall into the hands of one live for more than a year on the frontline.

"Commander Ileisus" he greeted the moment he could stand up. The ache in his chest intensified, threatening to suffocate him. He did his best to hide his discomfort behind a grimace, while employing a more formal tone he learnt from his two years in politics. "This vessel is in battle right now, is it not? So why are you…?"

He never got to finish, the room quaked dangerously and knocked the occupants off their feet. Yzak had only a moment to register the fact that the woman was crashing into him before she did, by reflex he pulled her towards himself and anchored both of them to the bedpost. The action was painful, but saved the pair of them from crashing into the wall, unlike the unfortunate medic who apparently got knocked out by his crash.

Captain Ileisus uttered a small word of thanks and pushed Yzak away, towards the two soldiers, who grabbed his shoulders.

"Escort Commander Jule to the shuttle." She ordered.

"Shuttle?...Why?" he exclaimed, struggling against the grip.

"We met up with some terrorists along the way back to PLANTs, my role…is to escort you back to the council at any cost. The Celsius will provide cover for the escape shuttle, please proceed to the escape shuttle now."

"You mean you're abandoning this vessel…? And planning on sacrificing all the people on this ship!"

She didn't reply, merely nodded grimly.

"Don't! Don't you value your crew's lives? You're the captain!"

"Sacrifices are necessary sometimes." She said quietly, turning to retrieve a set of pilot suit from the cupboard.

"Take him away now, Commander Jule…I wish you the best of luck. And I hope that you will be able to make it back to PLANTs safely."

With that, the two guards dragged the protesting Yzak away, the lady commander proceeded to change, and returned to the bridge.

Cagalli greeted the space fleet, and as each of them walked down the ramp, her spirits sank lower and lower. _Athrun was really not there anymore…_ each face was familiar, and with expectancy she had hoped that the next one will be his. But even after the whole crew stood before her, he wasn't no where to be found. Seeing Shinn didn't exactly lift her spirits either...

_Get a grip of yourself!_

She scolded herself silently and put on the most emotionless face she knew, trying to ignore Shinn's presense. She congratulated the fleet and shook nearly every body's hands. Informing them that the neighboring nations had feed backed to her about their views and majority supported the Orb army's actions. Especially kingdom Scandinivia who was the first to hail their victory.EAF had been silent but an emergency committee had been set up which declared the atrocity of the actions of Zaft and declared hostility. Most of Plants are unaware of what's happening except Dulliandal's dead, but about65 percent of the population had proposed to let someone from Orb take the post of the next Chairman. Several members of the superme council resigned, meaning the turnover rate in the leadership in PLANTs is quite high. Others believe it was the Council's fault thatDulliandal was ableto stuff the whole of ZAFT into his own pocket, leading to the tragady ofRequiem and Neo-Genesis firing again and again. A few independent groups have declared they'll kill the whole council, two members are assasinated already and the world in a mess.(The crew gave each other an odd look at this point) The identity of the the new prospective chairman said to be from Orb had not been disclosed yet, but she'll look into the matter further. When the briefing was finished they were treated to refreshments and a commemoration party was to be held tomorrow night and the Royal family of Scandinivia will be present, so basically eveyone had to be well rested and well dressed.

She excused herself and walked to Kira's side, Kira had been avoiding her and she knew he didn't want her to ask, but…she just had to.

Heart in mouth, the words left her mouth

"Where's Athrun?"

Kira looked away guiltily; Cagalli assumed he didn't want to say. Kira was actually guilty for not being able to wake Athrun up… He replied slowly, hoping not to get punched

"Cagalli, I'm really sorry… He's not here with us... "

"Than...than where is he?"

He pointed in the direction of the Archangel, refusing to say more.(Because he really want to avoid being punched) The weight of the gesture came crashing down on Cagalli, it was as if he was confirming what she could only suspect and didn't want to believe.

Shinn couldn't identify whathe was feeling when he saw Cagalli again,memories of Mayu dying in Orb flashed past his mind and he flinched. He knew he should be thankful that she granted permission for him to enter the territorial waters of Orb at all. But the past tugged at his heart, weighing down his mind. In the end, he just chose to avoid her as best as he could. He still needed time, he still couldn't forget...

Yzak was surprised to see that the shuttle was packed with people, Dearka explained that the crew's all here, along with the Hawke sisters. They had planned to return all these people to the PLANT's.

"What of the captain then? Will she be coming later?"

Dearka frowned in disapproval.

"She's staying behind. She disallowed me and the older Hawke over there to launch and ushered us here. Rumors from her bridge crew said that she threatened to shoot herself if they don't board this shuttle. She's staying behind on this ship and intend to perish with it, strong lady, she is…"

He was interrupted by Lunamaria, who shouted at the guard blocking the entrance.

"I'll launch in Impulse whether you like it or not!"

"Our captain's orders are to escape."

"You want your Captain to die? It was noble of her to give up herself to save all of us! But there must be some other way; I'll blast the dudes outside into defeat. Just let me launch and you captain may not have to die!"

The guard ignored her but shut the door just as an injured medic was brought in. "That's all the people, Launch off!" He turned to the flaring Luna and shouted at her: "I wouldn't let you touch any of the mobile suits even if I blow them up myself, now sit down!"

"You are heartless enough to let your stupid captain die!"

"He grabbed her collar and railed: "Don't speak as if you know our captain well, don't allow yourself to think her decision was easy to make. Don't think that what she was doing is a rash decision! You don't understand at all, sit down!"

Why wouldn't I understand, just tell me why!" she challenged.

"I'll tell you why. Its all because we have a certain senator Jule onboard!"

Yzak gasped, the whole shuttle went silent and over thirty pair of eyes fell on him.

"What?" he ask testily, hating the sudden attention.

Cagalli ran all the way and was standing outside the dorm Kira and Athrun shared now, it didn't make sense. By rushing here, she wouldn't be able to change anything, but she needed to make herself believe. She needed to convince herself that he's really gone……

With quivering fingers, she pressed the code on the panel and the door slid open, inside…she saw a sight that brought tears to her eyes……

"Yzak Jule, the one who took down your mobile suit…was a captain from our fleet." A collective intake of breath issued from the occupants of the shuttle, which mean most of them were unaware of the truth.

"He's the captain of Valkyrie, disobeying orders he went to the frontline and attempted to blast the Eternal…but you were in the way. Valkyrie's engines were destroyed by Freedom, and he was sent back to PLANTs to be dealt with…"

"What has all that gotta do with your captain's decision?" demanded Dearka.

"The council agreed not to excute that captain if we manage to escort you back safely, Yzak Jule. That's why captain Ileisus is going all out to protect you… Celsius's power is down to 40 percent because of those drat terrorists who out maneuvered us, so the only way… is self-destruct. Captain valued all our lives…she treated us like family, even the officer who erred. That's why she chose to stay and let us escape. Because of us, she's going to smash the damaged Celsius into the enemy fleet. Hoping to buy us enough time to..."

He didn't finished, for Dearka had given him a quick chop at the base of his neck, knocking him out. He winked at Luna and the two searched him to retrieve a set of card keys. With that, they ran toward the airlock, Dearka managed to shout "Yzak, stay here and make sure you don't injure yourself further, knock that guy out if he wakes up again!"

"I'm going to launch too." he called after Dearka, making a move towards the airlock.

"You can't, your suit is still damaged. Ours are fixed, leave this one to me, I'll go kick some ass with the red babe today."

"Please protect my sister!" squeaked the younger Hawke sister from behind Yzak.

"Roger, bye!"

The moment seemed to freeze in time, as Cagalli gazed at the miracle in front of her…

The blue-hair teen looked equally shocked; he could only look back at her, and waited for her to scold him for over sleeping… Cagalli had no such intention, but surprised Athrun as she leaped into his arms, causing the pair of them to land on the ground, Cagalli lying on top of Athrun. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, feeling the warmth of his embrace, feeling the familiar sensation of his slender neckline. And telling herself over and over,

_He's alright! He's alive…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair of them are going to cheese, very obscenely cheesy, avoid if under ten. So is the other pair. Romance if you will, read on...


	8. Mystic

Chapter 8: Mystic

Yzak was about to give the guy on the floor a quick chop at the base of his neck to send him back into slumber land when he stopped him, saying

"Don't be so quick to disarm me. Don't you wanna help your friends? You think your two mobile suits can stand up against a fleet of fifteen?"

Yzak considered the statement, too lazy to think.

"So?"

"Follow me."

Cagalli hugged Athrun, both of them on the ground and neither made an attempt to get up. Athrun was too busy blushing as he felt something soft pressing against him. For Cagalli, it was just because she was happy, happy to see him well and alive. Their position was awkward, but it just couldn't hurt to stay like that for a while longer. They really don't get too many moments like that, warm in each others arms.

Athrun sense that Cagalli wasn't angry, but clung to his neck like a Koala, slowly…… he returned the embrace. He could feel that Cagalli's shoulders give a slight jerk every few seconds, her head pressed against the nook of his shoulders.

"Are you crying?"

She looked up at him with wet and swollen eyes, and started to punch him repeatedly on the shoulder. "You stupid, idiot! I thought you were…I thought you were…."

"You thought I was…?"

"I thought…I thought you were dead." Athrun's eyes widened in surprise. "The stupid battle report! Kira he told me……"

"Doesn't matter now, does it? I'm here now. Don't cry……" He replied, biting his lip to suppress a laugh. How can what Kira said go so wrong… the battle report would have to be drastically edited to give such a false and ridiculous impression too. A combination of factors must have lead to her concluding he's dead, it was almost comical. From the extend of swelling and redness beneath her eyes, he could tell that she probably cried herself to sleep. The misunderstanding had taken its toll upon the silly girl lying on top of him, yet he couldn't help but want to laugh. She obviously didn't want to admit her reason for crying though.

He was glad that those tears were meant for him only, but at the same time equally grieved by the fact. Seeing her like this was nothing short of heart-wrenching. He couldn't really contemplate why, but he knew… he didn't want to see her cry. He never want to see her cry, for she's someone who doesn't shed tears easily, but when she does, they were precious.

He lifted a hand and combed through her golden hair, stroking the fringe away from her moist cheeks. His hand cupped her face, with a light smile, he asked:

"Do I feel real and alive enough to you?"

Cagalli was speechless; she could feel him breathing slowly beneath her, clearly enjoying every moment spent teasing her. His hand was warm and familiar to touch, and the tingling sensation every time he touched her was still there. He's just Athrun. He's back.

With both hands she wrapped about the one on her face, feeling the warm and dry touch, wanting to make sure it real. She closed her eyes, wanting to make sure the owner of the hand is real. Athrun remained silent, and did not pull away, merely continue stroking the length of her cheeks slowly.

"Well……do I pass?" he whispered.

Cagalli nodded slightly, and opened her eyes, seeing that familiar face of the handsome coordinator come into focus.

"Close your eyes." She told him.

"Huh…?" he asked, slightly startled.

"Close your eyes." She repeated. This time he obeyed, and smile with expectation.

Cagalli clasped both their hands together; and she leaned forward slowly, planting a kiss on his lips…… He responded eagerly, reciprocating her actions, their hands tighten around each other's. Caught up in the moment of passion and desiring more of each other. All else were forgotten at that moment in time, the world around them haddissolved and the only important thing, was the only other person who existed in their world.

When they broke away, both their faces were flushed and red hot. They just looked at each other with wonder, in silence. Till Athrun broke the silence.

"Something's ...erm, amiss."

"What?" She asked in spite of herself.

"The ring, take it off."

She was startled by the sudden proclamation from him and was not sure if she heard him right. The demand stung in a way she never knew. She quickly got off him, and removed the ring, reluctantly placing it in his outstretched hand.

He took it, and gently lifted her left hand. Unceremoniously slotting the ring onto her fourth finger again, she was surprised.

_But why did he…_

"I can't let you put on your wedding ring yourself…" He smiled at the surprised Cagalli, looking deep into her eyes with his piercing green ones.

"You told me, that I don't know how to give a girl her ring… I've had practice now." Gently, he touched Cagalli's hand to his lips. Cagalli blushed, she received kisses on the hand before, but most were done out of formality and often accompanied by wetness and cheesy lines like 'greetings, your highness'. Unneeded gestures filled with hypocrisy in her opinion. But when Athrun kissed her hand, she could hear her heart throbbing in her ears. She was also a little amused to find him being so cheeky all of a sudden, but…that's her Athrun, someone who never failed to surprise her. He was quiet and talks very little, but every time when she thought she figured him out, he does some thing else that utterly surprise her.

"Did I do it right this time?" he asked jokily, looking at her again.

The guy introduced himself as Samson, and was the vice-captain of Celsius. He took Yzak to the docking bay, there were two mobile suits there, one was the damaged GOUF Ignited, and the other was another white mobile suit. Silver had plated some surfaces and the effect made the sight of it awe-inspiring, it was a magnificent mobile suit.

"The Mystic." He introduced, liking showing Yzak off to an old friend. "From the same line of production as Destiny and Legend. It belongs to our captain, but if you're really up for going out to save our captain…I'll loan it to you."

"Why do you think I'd want to?" Yzak asked skeptically, never taking his eyes off the Mystic.

"I'm begging you." He said as he bowed deeply.

Ten minutes later, Yzak was suit up and scanning through the list of armaments of the suit while going through the launch sequence. _A beam shield, a long-ranged rifle, a double beam saber, plenty of fire power._ But what puts it in the ranks of the Destiny and Legend is what eluded Yzak. Putting his concerns aside, he went through launch sequence he was so accustomed to. "Yzak Jule, Mystic. Launch off!"

Cagalli loaded her stare with as must venom as she could and glared at Athrun, who didn't even flinch, for he was used to staring matches and knew the best strategy is to wait it out.

"I'm angry." She said finally. "I'm angry because you made me cry for nothing, these eye bags are so ugly and its all your fault."

Athrun remained unperturbed, and asked in his bodyguard tone,

"Okay, I'm sorry. How would your highness want me to make up for it?"

"I want you……to be with me all your life…" she declared, smiling sheepishly. Athrun blushed, blinking at her, thinking,

_That was really bold of her…_

He hesitated, not sure if he could give her his word, his promise. Cagalli must have read his expression, because she quickly dismissed her last sentence with a grunt and tried to shrug it off. Athrun wrapped his arms about her small frame, holding her tightly.

"Athrun?" He didn't reply, nor made any move to let go. He just hugged her towards himself, not wanting to let the moment go. In his smallest whisper, he slowly told Cagalli, "I'm just glad I met you..."

Dearka had sunk two ships and three ZAKUs when one of the cannons on the third hit the Impulse. Dearka could hear Lunamaria scream, followed by a rush of static. He called to her,

"Luna, LUNA!"

They were fighting the battle on many fronts. Three ships were still in the wake of the damaged Celsius and the fleet and shuttle. He sunk two and blew out the engines of another four, leaving those terrorist stranded in space.

_Serves them right for wanting to capture us. _

Luna successfully sank three, disable two and destroyed several ZAKUs. Basically, they are supposed to warp back now or Celsius is fried.

He thrusted forward, evading the bullets that came from the port guns and thrust his weapon into the bridge of the ship. He pulled it out and jumped off, leaving the hole to sizzle and eventually explode. Than he rushed to the damaged Impulse and shouted into the intercom: "Lunamaria, are you alright! Answer me! I don't know how to explain to your sister if you died!"

"Hey chill, I can hear you…."

Her voice was shaky, but sound and audible.

"You're alive! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so, it doesn't hurt any where and I can feel my fingers and toes. We have to get back to them, or they'll sink Meyrin's shuttle!"

The two of them flew in the direction of the shuttle just as the severely damaged Celsius made a sudden 180 degree turn and accelerated straight into the ranks of the three enemy vessels which were clustered together in heated pursuit.

"The captain's gonna kill herself! Hurry…."

The moments snailed by as the three ships realized the deadly intention of the ravaged Zaft ship and tried to escape, desperately trying to correct their vector coordinates in time. Just as a gleam of white shot out from the escape shuttle, flying in alignment with the Celsius, as if attempting to Kamikaze as well…

The captain of Celsius set the vector and headed straight into the middle of the three ships like a bowling ball accelerating out of control. If she was lucky, she might be able to sink all three of them, on screen, the enemy ships came closer and closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Captain Ileisus!"

She looked up with a jerk, totally waltzed out to see that it was Yzak Jule's face on screen. His face was pale and sweat-streaked, and he looked mighty uncomfortable.

"What are you doing out here in my Mystic! Trying to kill yourself and take my suit with you?"

"You're the one who's trying to kill yourself!" He snapped.

"Go back! NOW!"

"You can't order me around like the rest of your mindless curs!"

"What!"

"Have you spared them a thought? Do you want them to live the rest of their lives riddled with guilt. It's fate worst than death…"

"It's better than NOT having the rest of their lives to speak of! Now shut up and go back!" she shouted as the enemy fleetloomed closer and closer on screen.

"I'm not leaving without bringing you back…" He replied coldly, unsheathing the beam saber.

"You ARE! Please…just go back, don't try to save me. Save yourself, protect my crew…I'm no friend of yours, why are you so persistent? Please just do it…"

"No."

With that, he spliced the roof off the top of her head with the beam saber, exposing her suited frame to the deadly suction of space. With a flash of white, a large metal hand gripped about her, pulling her away from the damaged vessel just as the impact hit. The Mystic was caught in a bellow of orange flames the lapped at her just as the cockpit opened, and Yzak reached to yank her into the cramp interior. It closed just as quickly with him activating the airlock. And than it became very hot, and everything went black.

"YZAK!" Dearka shouted, racing towards the explosion site, only to be caught in the backlash of the erupting force and pushed backward. For a few long hard seconds, he just stared at the continuous chains of explosion issued from the destroyed vessels and felt helplessness weigh down on him. Smoke and debris drifted past his wind screen, but he could almost conclude that Yzak is gone, for no suit was built to withstand such extreme heat and destruction, even if the suit did. The occupant will most likely be fried in the inferno. Lunamaria was silent, and didn't offer any words of consolation, for she also knew it was too late…

The mystery has finally revealed itself to Yzak, the Mystic didn't have the fire power the way Destiny or Legend does, but is ridiculously maneuverable for a mobile suit that size and build, it moves like a bolt of thunder. And not to mention the fact that it has internal auto-sealing vacuum layer that insulates the interior of the cockpit from extreme temperature changes. Doesn't matter much in essence, but it just saved both their lives.

Yzak panted, the cockpit was still hot and so was the wound on his chest. The rocking had stopped and he looked at the wind screen in time to see pleasing-looking brain matter floating by.

_Sorry._ He thought without remorse, he had no time, no choice, no chance to change anything.

Captain Ileisus stirred and opened her eyes, she rubbed her helmeted head and asked: "Did…did we survive?"

Yzak thought it was a funny, silly question to ask for a smart woman of her caliber, he knew he was going to lose consciousness from the darkness eating away the corner of his vision, like a malignant computer virus. She had head-butt straight into his wound the moment she entered the cockpit, it couldn't be helped, and she didn't realize it. It knocked the wind out of him and he felt the stitches tear. Since she doesn't know, it was might as well. He managed a soft reply as he slowly closed his eyes, "Dead people don't feel pain……" She gasped in alarm as she saw spherical droplets of crimson liquid floating in his visor…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for Chapter 8, a nice pretty cliffhanger for all folks who read. I don't intend to let Yzak die, don't worry. And hope you enjoyed the little bit of romance from the two most awkward lovers in the whole series. Review if satisfactory, also review if not (Of course say why), glad to see reviews. Peace has not come, sadly. So expect more blood and gore in the next chapter, also might wanna check out my profile, I put up a few character analysis, Athrun first. Lacus's reply coming next chapter.


	9. The pink princess

Chapter 9: The Pink Princess

"Come on, stop struggling and put this on." Cagalli's nanny demanded, trying to get her change into a green gown lined with silver lace.

"No way, I'm not getting into that dress! There's so little cloth! Lacus, talk some sense into her!" she pleaded while struggling and losing as usual.

"I should talk some sense into you." Lacus replied smiling. "The design is elegant and simple, yet fashionable and presentable. The one who gave you that ring will like it."

Upon hearing that, Cagalli went silent. Thinking of something she could rebut with, something came to mind.

"I bet the one who gave you that ring would like you in that dress too." She teased. Lacus blinked her eyes, the universal gesture for 'huh?', and smiled absentmindedly, gazing into the space in front of her. Lacus was in a borrowed pastel blue gown made of satin, which showed her collar bone and slender arms. It clung to her like a second skin, looking more like spray paint with every passing moment and brought out the softness of both the fabric and wearer.

"I can't think of a way to reply him…"

"What's so hard about saying Y-E-S?" Cagalli asked as her nanny triumphed and was zipping up the back now.

"There's so much we've gone through…so much I want to tell him. But every time I see him, the thoughts just fade away… I may be good at speech-making, but when I see him, I just can't find the right words to tell him how I feel. He's always so calm and serene…It always seem like we're inside our own personal time stop when I'm with him."

Cagalli considered her words, marveling at the differences between her perspective of her little brother and Lacus's, the same between her opinion of Athrun and hers. Cagalli went over to Lacus and lifted her left hand, telling her, "Tell Kira straight in the face, just like Athrun told me he might want to go to PLANTs to try for the post. Goodbyes are painful, but necessary sometimes. Kira will be happy with your reply no matter what."

"Athrun told you…?"

"He wanted my opinion, I don't want him to leave, but…that's plain selfish right? So I told him it will be difficult, but somehow we'll work around all that, just as we did before. The two of us… it sounds terribly naive though, to think everything will be just fine."

"I like the notion. It's called hope." Lacus replied, smiling.

Kira finished putting on the Prussian blue suit that Athrun lent to him, and was satisfied with the overall presentation as he examined himself in the mirror. Athrun had offered to lend one set to Shinn as well but he declined on the assumption that 'Formal parties are for political stuffed shirts only' and borrowed Athrun's car instead, saying he's gonna drive around Orb. Athrun knew he wanted to avoid Cagalli, so he did not pursue the matter.

Athrun wore a black blazer and bow tie ensemble, simple and smart.

"Looking good." He beamed at Kira, "Work hard, relax and sweep Lacus off her feet tonight." Upon hearing her name, Kira felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach again. He was way beyond nervous, Lacus had told him on that night,

_Give me time_.

He tried to play it cool and take it like a man, not sure whether it meant good or bad news, but couldn't hide the fact that he was slightly discouraged. He took out the ring that Lacus gave him two years ago, and held it tightly in his palm.

In the military hospital in PLANTs, Captain Ileisus stared hopefully as his brainwaves spiked and he stirred. He slowly opened his aquamarine eyes, gazing at her in disapproval. She could only sit down beside him and asked worriedly, "How do you feel?"

He frowned at her, and didn't reply for a time, as if considering the question and whether to answer. It was normal, for someone who got injured so badly. "Terrible…" he managed to reply, his voice was dry and weak. She didn't want him over exerting himself, however great the need, so she employed a softer and gentler tone in telling him.

"Rest."

He held her gaze for a while longer, fighting to stay awake, and at last, he closed his eyes and minutes later, was sound asleep again.

She sighed, guilt tugging at her heart. When she managed to remove his helmet and suit that day, he was bleeding profusely. She could remember the shock when she found his shirt bloodied, blood had seeped through the bandages round his torso and stained the shirt in a crimson patch. The medic reported that the stitches tore and a broken rib had pierced into his lungs. When they finally got back to PLANTs, he had stopped breathing. The doctors managed to resuscitate him, but he laid unconscious for three days. Heavily sedated and hooked on a ventilator via a chest tube. She was afraid, for he might never wake up, so she was utterly relieved when he did. For if he didn't, it will be her fault.

She clasped her hands together and gazed at his pale face, sweat drenched his brow, indicative of how much effort it took for him just to speak that one word. The door opened, and in came Dearka with a bouquet of sunflowers. She stared intently at the sunflowers as Dearka testily loaded the lot into a vase.

"Don't look at me like I'm weird or anything, I don't generally give flowers to guys." He snapped.

"Than…?" she inquired.

"He hates sunflowers, he says they are large and cumbersome and smells funny. I hope he'll wake up sooner upon getting a sniff of this baby."

"Oh…he did just now."

Shinn got off the convertible, letting his eyes sweep across the deserted landscape, the country side of the country named Orb, the very place where Mayuu and his family perished… It was nostalgic, to view the place once again, all rocky and uneven. However, he had resolved that nothing is going to stop him from what he planned to do today. He removed the items from the back of the car, and proceeded to look around. The evening sun had bathed the rocky hillside in an eerie shade of dusk, casting a shadow on most things in sight.

At the region nearest to the coast, he found what he was looking for. A white willow, so crooked that it seemed bent over, its branches provided sufficient shade for anything beneath it.

_Perfect._

He set the items down, and started to pry away some loose soil between the roots of the old tree. When he made an indent large enough, he picked up Mayuu's pink handphone, holding it securely in his hands for the last time, and placed it slowly, inside the hole. Next, he picked up a glass bottle, void of content amid a small piece of sea shell lying at the bottom. The shell was yellowish and emanated a faint pink glow, it was a soothing combination. He stood up, and gazed in the direction of the ocean. The wind worming through his hair and the waves crashing against the rocky shore. Suddenly saddened, he shouted to no one in particular, "Why did you have to die! WHY?"

The bottle dropped from his hand, landing on the grass below and started rolling downhill towards the ocean, gaining speed with every second. Alarmed, he chased after the bottle escaping, sliding down the hillside in its wake.

He heard the sound of shattering glass and arrived to find the bottle broken against some rocks.

"Who's there?" bellowed someone from the shore and the next moment a gunshot rang in the air.

After introducing the King and Queen of kingdom Scandnivia and a short briefing, the musicians strum up a tune and the Orb soldiers, resplendent in various tuxedos and suits paired up and waltzed around the dance floor, in a building with a glass dome. Stars began to appear beyond the transparent layer, stardusting the evening sky.

Athrun lifted a gloved hand toward Cagalli, "My princess, May I invite you for a dance?"

Cagalli frowned and lifted an eyebrow, Athrun didn't like formal occasions and would be the first to find an excuse to escape. Now he actually wanted to dance? Athrun threw a side glance at Kira and Lacus beside them, than she understood. She placed her hand in Athrun's and declared with equal formality, "You may." The two of them walked towards the center of the ballroom, and Athrun gave Kira a meaningful look and mouthed. "Don't worry."

Seeing the pair leave, Lacus took Kira to the balcony, away from the music. The duo stood there in silence, both gazing at the at the sun setting over the horizon, and the greenery of the lust tropical rain forest beneath and the rocky cliff beyond. They could hear crickets and chirping animals periodically. Lacus whispered dreamily, "Sure is beautiful, this country."

Kira nodded, not wanting to break the calm silence. He looked at Lacus, glamorous in a dress that looked less like apparel with every passing moment. "I think you're more beautiful." Lacus's eyes widened and she turned towards him, opening her mouth to say something, and quickly shut it again., muttering a quick 'thank you'. She sounded pleased though.

Shinn manage to dodge the bullet by throwing himself to one side, the glass cutting him instead, leaving uneven scratches on his elbow. He quickly got up and ran towards the car, hastily powering up the engines and speeding off. Behind him, he could hear the screeching of car tyres, someone's chasing after him. He stepped the accelerator all the way down and chanced a look behind. It was four Zaft military vehicles with their occupants in diving suits, apparently they were planning on entering by the water way, till Shinn found them… They might also be soldiers guarding the territorial waters, but that was unlikely. Shinn noticed something that made his blood turn cold; each member had an emblem on their suits, a white emblem shaped like a wing, and like the letter 'F'.

"Are we really gonna dance?" Cagalli asked uncertainly. Athrun placed his hand on her waist and held her hand.

"As long as we don't step on each other's feet too much. Come on, I need revision." He replied, smiling warmly. She complied, putting her right hand on his left shoulder and gripping his right hand. Both were a little raw at first and it was Athrun who kept going 'Ouch.', but after a bit of warming up they actually enjoyed it.

"I learnt court dance since I was five." Cagalli began to reminisce, making a disgusted face. "I know twenty country dances and seven classical dances, useless." Athrun replied, "Me too, my father made me. But I guess its useful for moments like this." Both were silent for a bit, enjoying the quiet pace of the music.

"Have you decided?" she asked him finally. He shook his head slightly, looking at the floor. The music calmed both of them, and it was pleasantly still, just when Athrun's phone rang.

"Drat." Cursed Cagalli as she dragged herself out of the moment and guided Athrun to the closest exit. He flipped open the receiver and stared at the number, it was a coded line, only very few people have this number. And it was usually bad news when someone dial this number.

"Hello?" it was Shinn.

"Athrun, I was at the boundary of Orb and I was chased by ZAFT military vehicles! I overhead them talking a bit and I think they…"

"What have you done to deserve them chasing you? And they could well be sentry soldiers…" he retorted, a little irritated

"You just SHUT UP and listen! They are not any Zaft soldiers; they are all from the faith squad and I overheard them saying their mission was to terminate 'her'! They are trained and almost shot me, they are fully armed."

The two sentences sent a shiver up his spine, the implications of what that meant. The faith squad is under direct control of the council, them landing in Orb told him their target was non other than the lady in front of him. They are instigated by the council to assassinate Cagalli……

Cagalli saw the change in his expression and asked, "What's wrong?" He put down the phone, not sure how to reply, fear must have shown in his features, for Cagalli grew more worried. The next moment, the glass dome overhead was shattered by a gunshot and a scream issued from some where in the crowd, someone had been shot.

Lacus walked up to Kira and began, "Actually, I've given it a bit of thought and I really think there's no need to think…" She paused, smiling mischievously, letting Kira hang on at the edge of his sanity. "I….."

A gunshot sounded and the bullet clipped Lacus at her temple, blood flowed down her neck just as both of them realized what happened. In slow motion, she closed her eyes and fell forward into Kira's arms.

"L…Lacus?" Kira stammered. Holding on to the slender frame of the unconscious songstress, shaking her, willing her to wake.

"LACUS!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope you like the excitement this, by the way. The assassination attempt on Lacus, (Not-they did it twice already in destiny alone). Read on to find out. I finished my papers on the twenty fourth, so from that point on the speed will definitely increase. I'll update at least once a week, so hope you are satisfied. And please review to tell me your opinions I need more Yzak supporters. Lol. The events in PLANTs will tie in together with the events in Orb, mystery unravel soon, read on.


	10. Resolve

Chapter 10: Resolve

Athrun caught sight of Kisaki running towards them and he pushed Cagalli to Kisaki, "Hide her, keep her safe." As he retrieved a gun from within his blazer, quickly taking aim at the black figure at the periphery of the shattered glass dome and fired.

Kira recovered quickly, snapping out of his trance as a second gunshot sounded, this time nearer to him. He supported her shoulders and the back of her legs, lifting her off the ground, running towards the exit of the grand ballroom. Athrun covered for the pair of them, firing repeatedly, Kira saw Kisaki dragging the protesting Cagalli off. Athrun was alarmed to find blood dripping off Lacus's hair and Kira quickly told him she was shot, she needed medical attention.

"Find a place to hide! Follow Mr Kisaki!" he shouted over the din of the stampeding crowd. Taking ground, the other nine security man around the facility all have their guns out, firing at the black figures. Athrun's eyes are darted around the place, his senses on the edge, he could hear the intruders shuffling and shifting position, closing in with a formation he was familiar with.

_These assassins are not amateurs. They are trained military personnel._

The ballroom was emptying out and the one Athrun shot was on the ground, he had fallen from the roof, groaning and dying from a fatal wound Athrun put on his side. Holding the man at gunpoint, he demanded, "Tell me. Who sent you, why shoot Lacus? Why assassinate the Orb representative? Answer me!"

The man croaked and coughed, splatters of blood landed on Athrun's face, he realized with a start, the man was laughing…. He managed a haggard reply, "You're dead, Alex."

Several more gunshots sounded behind Athrun and several men fell to his left and right. Lifeless. He wheeled around, to find three of the Orb security man pointing their guns at him. Masked soldiers appeared out of nowhere, taking the windows and blocking the exit. He realized what had conspired; the one he shot was a decoy. Their target was Lacus all along.

Shinn's report made him realize their presence a little earlier than they would have liked, he was alert. _Lacus…was shot… because their mission to terminate 'her'?_ There must have been a sniper hiding out beyond the woods. And when that failed and they had no choice but to resort to close range combat. Athrun considered his options; he wasn't stupid enough to think he could kill twenty men without getting hit even once. He was outnumbered. And now the ballroom was deserted except for the presence of bodies, no one will come to his aid, he heard shots ringing down the hallway and assumed that there were people stationing there to prevent any one from coming near. He slowly stood up, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Alex." The security man in the middle of the three greeted him, smirking most menacingly. "You're losing your touch, falling for a trap like that." Athrun backed two paces and did not reply.

"Who would have thought a lowly security guard of the Orb representative was the renowned Athrun Zala. Come on, aren't you going to fight back, your gun skills are, after all…legendary. You disappoint me, to think that the whole squad was sent, what a humiliation."

"The whole Faith squad, the council must want her dead really badly. But as you can see, she isn't here." Athrun accused.

He lifted an eyebrow, a smile playing about his lips.

"Who says we're here to kill Miss Clyne?"

It was Athrun's turn to be surprised,

"Is it not?"

The person smiled sinisterly, breaking into laughter.

"Tell you what, my dear Zala. Since I like you so much, as a complementary gift to your ticket to hell, I'm even going to tell you why you died, for your convenience in reporting to Hades, of course."

"And that would be?" Athrun replied with deceptive calmness. He was afraid, he had never remembered feeling such paralyzing fear, since the day Patrick Zala fired at him. His mouth was dry and astringent, he could feel his chest constricting. Perspiration trickled down his throbbing temples. He didn't want to give up, but rationale and reasoning told him he had no choice. They will kill him, they leave, and no one else will get hurt. If he survived that day, people around him are going to get hurt. His wits had deserted him and he saw nothing but imminent death before him…he might as well embrace it.

"You made a few big people unhappy, you made yourself a thorn in their side and we…are here to remove that thorn."

Athrun was more confused than before, it slowly dawned upon him, that the one they wanted to get rid of might not be Lacus after all… "But isn't it 'her'…?"

The person before him smirked, "Ah, that. It was a little…mission code our people use to communicate. It doesn't define the gender of our target really, but I thought it really suits you. And its used to confuse your…erm, spies. 'Her', was referring to you all along. Athrun Zala." He paused, allowing the insult to sink in.

"I've said enough, gentlemen, kill him."

Every single gun in that room opened fire at him, Athrun shut his eyes, waiting for the bullets to meet the mark. At this moment, a large shadow loomed overhead…

Murrue, Mwu and Andrew Waldfield were trying desperately to get into the ballroom. But ten or so masked soldiers were blocking the way. They cannot hope to barge through the ranks of so many without sustaining injury. The party guests have evacuated, a few people got hurt but the mostly are okay. She suspected their target was not Lacus when masked men started blocking the exit after Kira carried Lacus away. A series of gunshots told her either the security men were winning or they were dropping like flies, the latter was more likely.

She reloaded her gun and stared hard at the corridor, they needed to help the folks inside. Especially the teenager, she thought it logical to want to dispose of him and for some one in council to retain power. And maybe Lacus too.

_Politics. _She thought in disapproval.

Without warning, a lot of guns fired at one go, causing a sharp sting to her ears. Like a mass firing exercise.

Than the room became silent except for the shouting and trampling of boots and when she looked again, the place was deserted; the soldiers had retreated through the windows and exits.

Tightening her grip around her hand gun, she ran into the ballroom. Bodies were lying around, and each bloodied and empty face she saw filled her with dread, her comrades are dead. She looked around, willing not to find his frame on the ground like the rest. Overhead, something moved and she pointed her gun upwards, preparing to fire.

But she heard a familiar voice yell, "Don't shoot, Its me!"

He stood from the hand of Destiny, shaken and pale but alive.

Five of them were in the infirmary; Shinn was getting his scratches where glass had entered the wound treated by the medic. The other three were waiting for Lacus to wake up.

The doctor says it was a scratch, nothing serious. Maybe coupled with concussion and a longer sleeping period.

Athrun approached Shinn, who immediately broke into a lecture. "You were standing there like a piece of rock, aren't you going to try taking them down? If you really wanted to die that bad I would have killed you myself. Don't forget, you're the one who defeated me; I can't let you be defeated by anyone else till I do it myself! You could have done better than this. You could have…"

"Thank you, you saved my life." Athrun interrupted, bowing slightly. Shinn looked like he was about to explode, he somehow, managed to contain himself and looked away. He looked like he was pouting…

Kira was silent, he held on to Lacus's limp, small hand. He sensed that her fingers twitched, but couldn't be sure…

When Lacus opened her eyes, beside her were three people. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, Kira watched her for a while, than asked, "Lacus…Are you feeling alright?"

She looked at him with her widened blue eyes, her brows furrowed slightly. She just gazed at Kira with her usual smooth and gentle features for a full minute, the trio held their breaths in silence, waiting for her normal response of a warm smile and telling them, _I'm alright_.

But her normal response didn't come, instead, she turned to Athrun and asked,

"May I know who is this kind gentleman holding my hand while I was asleep?" The implication of the sentence scared the living daylights out of the trio.

Cagalli was the first to respond, although she was flabbergasted, "Lacus… don't joke. Its not funny."

Athrun just replied, "He's Kira, my very good friend. We studied together at the moon base since we were young. Please allow me and Cagalli to be excused while the pair of you acquaints yourselves, he's a nice guy." He followed up by taking Cagalli's hand, leading her out. The medic was finished with Shinn's arm, Shinn turned to leave and dragged the medic along.

When only two of them were left in that room, Lacus returned to gazing intently at Kira, examining him form top to toe and back. He merely gazed back, allowing Lacus to study him. Unseen beneath, his heart was in turmoil.

_How could Lacus have forgotten him?_ He was grieved, he didn't want Lacus to forget him, he didn't want all that they've gone through to go down the drain. He didn't want for her to forget all the moments they shared. Above all… he didn't want their past to cease to exist in her mind. _But, all that couldn't be helped now. _ She's like this because he couldn't protect her, he couldn't keep her from harm and those who seek her life. It was ultimately his fault that had lead to her getting hurt, and now this. He smiled weakly at her, gripping her hand and pulling her into an embrace.

Athrun turned to face Cagalli, suppressing a sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"I've decided. I'm going to PLANTs."

Cagalli gasped in surprise, shock shown on her features, than it approached anger and disbelief.

"Why? You want to get yourself killed!"

"Listen to me," he replied patiently, "If the council wants me dead, I 'll have to die no matter where I am. But the most dangerous place is usually the safest, it's the only way I can somehow resolve the situation. If they want me dead, I'll die facing them."

"But that's stupid!" she snapped, "You'll be playing right into their hands. That's really……really" she scratched her head, groping for the right word to use, she finally settled with, "…STUPID!"

"I'll be safe," he reassured her, with more confidence than he really felt. "Your little charm kept me safe once; I believe it will once again."

Cagalli went, "Huh?" unable to hide her surprise. She thought he lost it or something when she hadn't seen it for months… but…

Athrun reached into his collar, revealing the silver gleam of the metal chain and the reddish-purple stone at the base of it, resting on his collar bone.

"I'll be okay." He repeated.

Cagalli knew she lost the argument again, so she hastily removed the ring from her finger and waved it in between Athrun's eyes.

"This," she stuffed it unceremoniously into his hand, "Is to be back on my finger when you return. Can you promise me?"

Athrun raised his eyebrows, and smiled in return.

Kira could smell the soothing sent of lavender in Lacus hair, he didn't know why he did it, but he just wanted her close all of a sudden. He just wanted her to be near. In the softest whisper, he told her, "Lacus, I don't care if you remember me. I just want you to know, I'll be there for you, I'll protect you no matter what. I'll guard you with my life. That… I promise you."

He couldn't see her face, but he could sense that her spirits lifted all of a sudden.

"Lacus?" He asked. She remained silent, as her hands gently wrapped about him, returning the embrace. She smiled,

"Than…that's enough for me."

She pulled away, looking into Kira's eyes with hers. And whispered,

"Let's be together, let's stay together."

"That means…"

"That means 'Yes'." She repeated, touching the tip of Kira's nose lightly. Than leaned forward, and touched his lips with hers.


	11. Her and Yzak, part one

Chapter 11: Her and Yzak, Part one

Yzak frowned, and was on the verge of losing his infamous temper. The more he thought about it, the more it didn't seem to make sense.

He was shot, he woke up in the Archangel. He fell asleep, he woke up in the infirmary of Celsius. He was knocked out in the cockpit of Mystic, and woke up finding himself lying in the PLANTs military hospital, and nearly a week has passed without his knowledge or consent. The notion was getting on his nerves, to be so out of control all of a sudden.

In contrast, Dearka was in a good mood.

"What are you so happy about?" Yzak snapped.

"Hey, the doc told me you might never wake up. You're awake! And its all thanks to these babies…" He replied as he gestured at the sunflowers sitting in the bedside vase, giving a triumph smile.

"Throw.Them.Away." He sneered in a more threatening tone, eying the smelly, yellow but innocent flowers in disgust.

"Sunflowers aside." Dearka replied in effort to change the topic, he was successful.

"To bring our commander up to speed, I shall dutifully perform my duty as a message board. Kira told me to thank you when you're better, which you are now. You were transferred from the Archangel infirmary in a medical capsule, which you should have no memory of. Then Celsius met some space terrorist, no identities, out-of-date mobile suits, me and Lunamaria Hawke trashed them. She, allowed to go home to visit her parents. Me, stuck here with my mate. You, nearly killed yourself trying to save Sedna and was carried by her back on board. My, you were bleeding, I'd tell you…"

"Wait a minute, who……is Sedna?" he interrupted Dearka in mid-rant.

"Oh, the ex-captain of Celsius. Sedna Ileisus."

"Ex?"

"Considering the fact that Celsius is no more and she's been suspended of her commander badge. She's a red now. So I address her by name."

"A demotion? Why?"

"Let's see, her subordinate shot you. She, almost killed a senator because of her erred judgment. Enough to demote anyone by the council's standards. And you, I'm glad to announce you have been promoted."

Yzak raised an eyebrow in amusement, anticipating another one of Dearka's quick wit answers, but the answer surprised him.

"You're now an honorary member of the PLANTs supreme council!"

"WHAT!...you're joking, RIGHT!"

"No sweat Senator, you are now the Councilor in-charge over December City. You should be called back to duty real soon."

"The supreme council…"Yzak muttered absentmindedly, he hadn't expected that he'll be promoted at all, its bad enough that there was an eighteen-year-old in the council in the first place. _Now the supreme council? _

He had wanted to return to the frontline to avoid politics and such, but now there seem no room for maneuvering in the situation. He always felt uneasy as a council member, as he was the youngest and the most inexperience, people tend to undermine his authority, and many questioned his qualification. He suspected that he was placed in the precise position for manipulation, to be used as a pawn by some higher power to accomplish some dark intend, then silently disposed of. It was wearisome to be placed in such a position, so much so that if ever offered half a chance; he'll be gone in a heartbeat. The only person who seemed please was Ezaria, that her son made it into council.

While he fumed, Dearka continued his telecast, "Shiho came by the other day when you were sleeping……Voltaire docked at……The supreme council will call an audience to meet the chairman candidates on …… I'll change the sunflowers…The officer will be executed tomorrow…"

"Who gets executed tomorrow?" Yzak asked, snapping out of his trance.

"The captain of Valkryie, the one who fired at Senator Jule." Answered a deep female voice.

At the door which just opened, stood Sedna, dressed in a red Zaft uniform. Yzak could see her hair for the very first time, she had ebony dark hair and her fringe curtained the left side of her face, streaked with a long strand of silver which rested on her collar. The rest are bun up in a neat, tight roll. Her eyes were reddish-brown, keen like copper.

"Greetings, Senator Jule. I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation with your officer but there is something that I must seek your audience about…"

"Wait. First, it is off office hours. So skip the 'Greetings Senator' and call me by a less formal term, you pick. Second, if you're going to plead for your officer in front of me I suggest you get out of this room this very moment, because I don't want to hear."

Sedna was startled, she had begun to find the Senator a pleasant person in contrast to the rumours she heard from her fellow officers. She may be wrong after all, saving her life doesn't make him a goody-two-shoes anymore than the favour he might do her.

"But… Senator, I wouldn't wish to displease you. If you are unwilling to listen, I will leave. But I …I just wish of you to…point me in the right direction." She continued tactfully.

Yzak continued glaring at her and raised his hand, pointing at the door.

She understood her odds of succeeding in her endeavor, and turned to leave.

Once she left, Dearka almost shouted, "What'd you do that for! There's no harm hearing her out and maybe try to help!" Yzak was unperturbed, "That will do her officer more harm than good." He replied patiently.

"Listen. If it gets out that she pleaded and cried for one hour in this hospital ward, the council will either take her military status away if I interfere to do something about her officer. Or, they wouldn't let me, trust me, its better this way. They'd think there's something between the pair of us that I'll do her a personal favour to pull strings. Dearka, I never met Sedna Ileisus and she never met me on this day. Understood?"

Dearka thoughts for a moment, mildly confused, then shrugged and said, "Anything you say, mate."

Yzak smiled, Dearka wouldn't think unnecessarily. He has the brains of a single cell organism but relies on gut instinct and trust. That's what make him a good field officer and a good friend. He lowered his voice to above whisper, "Now, do me a favour, look for… tell him to……"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sedna sat down on the bench just outside the ward, eying the closed door with a heavy heart.

Contrary to what the other officers gossiped about Yzak, of him to be cold and harsh, she believed him to be otherwise. He was young, rich and handsome to begin with, apart form his character that causes a few demerit points, he was almost top in the women's wanted list, second to only Athrun Zala. She had perceived him compassionate; she believed she could ask him for help only he can give; to interfere as a Senator of the supreme council.

_She was wrong._

But as she sat there, resolution set in. She came all this way to beg him and she's not going to give up, she will wait it out and hope that he will be moved by her sincerity if not her stubbornness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dearka left with his mission, Yzak stretched. He had been bedridden for the past three days and desperately wanted to get out of this place. But the doctors ordered absolute rest and isolation; he couldn't care less. He pulled out the catheter in his arm and tested his toes on the once-familiar ground; he mused, liking the sensation of hard-rock, solid ground beneath his feet. He slipped into a pair of bathroom slippers and stood up with the aid of the bed post. Determined to take a walk, he limped out of the ward.

Outside, slept Sedna on the bench, Yzak caught sight of her the very moment he stepped outside due to her silver streak for fringe.

"Why's she sleeping here?" he thought, as he retrieved a blanket and draped it about her shoulders, in response, she pulled the fabric closely about herself. She was breathing deeply and regularly, apparently asleep.

"She must have thought she could move me somehow by sitting it out…"thought Yzak, a little guilty about lying, but non repentant. "Really silly." He muttered absentmindedly. He had perceived her rationale at first sight, but he's been proven wrong. She was the weirdest person he ever met. She could give up her life for one officer, she came to beg Yzak for him. Her officer is lucky, Yzak chose to help her because he liked her spirit. Her actions are silly, but admirable.

She shifted under the warmth of the blanket; Yzak gingerly sat down beside her and asked, "You awake?"

The shift caused her shoulders to slip, and she fell sideways, landing on Yzak's legs. Yzak was paralyzed for the moment; he could feel hotness crawling at his cheeks and dared himself to look down. On his lap, slept red uniform officer Sedna Ileisus, totally unaware of her surroundings. Yzak sighed in exasperation, marveling at his own indecisiveness. Half of him wanted to shake her awake and berate her for her behavior, the other half just wanted to give the silly lady a break and remain this way for a bit, scold her later. He scowled at her, and muttered, "You better thank me for this…" And he shiftedcarefully into a more comfortable position, bracing for doses of stiffness yet to come.

Sedna blinked, the first image that came into focus was someone's pale face. She blinked a few more times and the image began to focus, it was the Senator. She also noticed the shape of the terrain she was sleeping on and from the perspective of his face she was getting; her head must beresting on his legs.

She jerked up in response to the revelation, muttering quick apologies for sleeping in his lap. She stopped suddenly and watched him, his eyes were closed and he did not respond.

_He's dozing_.

She heaved a small sigh of relief at the realization, wanting to leave before he finds out. It was when she noticed a second item, a warm blanket that wrapped comfortably about her form. _It looked very similar to the military hospital's blanket, meaning…_

Sedna gazed at Yzak again, examining his face, thinking she was right about him after all. He had fair complexion and his skin was dry and smooth, his features are well-defined, yet masculine at the same time. He reminded her of an angel.

He stirred and she bolted up right, planning on taking flight if he was in a particularly foul mood. His eyes fluttered open and he rubbed them, uttering a small, "Oh, you're awake then…I actually fell asleep…"

"Thank you." She replied, equally quietly. "Here…let me help you up." She gripped his arm and attempted pulled him up. Yzak snapped, trying to tell her "Don't! 'Cause I…" his legs are asleep from being in the same position for too long, and she doesn't know.

Resultantly his legs gave way beneath him as he stood up and he fell forward instead, landing on top of Sedna, and their lips met.

The moment seemed etched in time as Yzak stared crossed-eyed at her and she had no choice but to stare back. Their lips locked in a contact so erroneously intimate. He pulled away and quickly got off, attempting to recover from the shock of the instant.

_What had he done? _

He just kissed an officer he hardly knew. And as he peeked to his left, the officer was staring at him, wide-eyed with shock. He looked away, totally at loss; he didn't know how to clear up the situation now.

Sedna watched with interest as the tip of Yzak's ears turned red, marveling at the reaction of the poor guy. He seemed indecisive, just like…

At this moment, the most unlikely thing happened. Sedna's phone rang, saving both of them from a situation most likely to turn ugly. Sedna picked up and said, "Hello."

"Sedna there?" Issued Dearka's voice, sounding extremely pleased with himself.

"Dearka, what's the matter? Why so…happy?" Yzak drew breathe sharply, startling Sedna, it led her to conclude that there must be something going on between the two that she didn't know about. So she pressed on to find out what it was, mostly she was interested in watching how would Yzak respond.

"Happy means good news! Good news for you, your officer, Simon right?"

"Yes, that's my officer." Yzak tensed up a notch further.

"They are stamping his release papers now!"

Sedna sat up, weighing the sentence. Then gaze at Yzak suspiciously, he glared back at her defiantly, and looked like he was on the verge of whipping the receiver out of her hand.

"How? You helped me?" she asked.

"Yzak's beside you?"

"Mmm"

"Ask me not and I shall tell you no lies, but if you need someone to thank, I'm always available."

Sedna could tell he was joking and she played along, "How could I ever thank you…"

"Oh, you can meet me tonight." He laughed, causing a rush of static to be heard over the receiver.

"Tonight. Okay, see you then."

Yzak misunderstood, hearing only Sedna's side of the conversation, he snatched over the phone and shouted, "DEARKA, go hit on some other female officer! DON'T LIE TO SEDNA!" Dearka started laughing, causing a series of incomprehensible rushes of static to be heard from the receiver. "Hey, I AM SERIOUS!" he yelled again. But as he looked to his left, he saw that Sedna was laughing hard as well, her hands on her stomach, her complexion approaching crimson.

It slowly dawned upon Yzak that the pair of them had teamed up on him, his face reddened as well, realizing how foolish he must have sounded.

Yzak threw the phone back at Sedna, giving her the coldest glare he could muster. Then got up and stomped away.

----- ah, the end…review please. ;) Sorry about the late update, there was some problems with the uploading of the document. Maybe the internet doesn't like Yzak...


	12. A meeting or two

Chapter 12: A meeting or two

Athrun was being escorted by five fully armed ZAFT soldiers down a familiar corridor which leads to the meeting room. He had been invited to have an audience with the council, all forty eight members. It was enough to send a trickle of perspiration descending down his temples.

He thought of his promise to Cagalli, and began to wonder whether he would be able to keep it.

Shinn bit his lip.

Kira, Lacus and Andrew Waldfeld were in front of him, opening the highly polished wooden door which gave off a shine in the morning sun.

He scanned the picture in front of him, a mansion, a mansion in Orb. A place where there are of all things…Kids. Lots and lots of kids, it was nearly enough to drive Shinn over the edge, just to think about…Kids.

Multi-coloured Haros started bouncing about in excitment as a soft 'creak' was issued from the lock, sending dust flying in little puffy clouds. Shinn tensed up a notch further, dreading the moment where those little monsters would be swarming all over them. But as the door creaked open, all that was observed within was a quiet living room, vast and equipped with a little fire place.

Yzak eyed Sedna's every movement with menace as she entered holding an unevenly-shaped package wrapped nicely in rice paper. She acted wordlessly, emptying the vase of the sunflowers and rinsed it.

When she unwrapped the package, Yzak couldn't help but be surprised. Beneath the not-so-glamorous rice paper were flowers the taintless shade of white with a soothing pink hue, the tender texture of the petals revealed freshness and magically lifted Yzak's sullen spirits.

_White roses…Why'd she…?_

She finished loading the vase and turned towards him, beaming.

"Dearka told me you like these things better than sunflowers. So these are for you." She said jokily. He refused to reply, merely looking away.

"I came to clear up a few issues, so please just listen." She stood at a distance. "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me. Whatever happened yesterday, don't worry about it, take it as if…it didn't matter, assume it didn't happen."

He didn't know why, but he was angered by the request, _how could she pretend as if nothing happened…?_

"I owe you big time, you are here in this place because of me. You're injured because of me, I'd really want to be able to return the favour. I thought of staying as your personal assistant till your injury heals, I thought I'd let you order me around, scold me at will if that makes you happy, I wouldn't rebut. But… I've been delegated a new responsibility, and I have to report in two hours time."

Yzak considered her words, a little surprised should her posting come so quickly. "What's you new job?"

"I'm a bodyguard, for a guest of the council."

The nine foot tall doors sprang open, and in front of Athrun the ominous ring table presented itself. He was led into the dimly lit chamber and made to stand in the middle of the ring table; right beneath the strange crystal giving off a distinct blue aura that bathe the vast chamber in its eerie glow. The door sprang shut soundlessly behind him; he felt trapped all of a sudden, a mouse in a hole.

Around him, the supreme council was seated, he noticed there was two persons missing and wondered who it was other than the empty chairman seat. Diagonally above him, the rest of PLANTs high council began murmuring, he felt like a circus animal on display.

One figure stood up to his right, he recognized the person instantly, he was Nicol's father, Yulie Amarfi.

"Athrun Zala, you are called before to Supreme Council of PLANTs for an assessment of your potential as Chairman. Are you ready to receive questioning?"

Athrun swallowed briefly, "I am."

"Very well…" Mr Amarfi replied, he sounded reluctant to allow the session to start. And Athrun could swear that he gave him a look of pity right before he seated himself.

"Why, do you want to become Chairman?" a woman with red hair asked.

"It's because I feel……"

"Fame? Glory? Wealth? Child, out with it. Which will it be?"

Athrun was startled, he thought politicians were tactful, when they are not, it tells a little about how they viewed him. _A child_. It occurred to him that the nature of the meeting was to his disadvantage to begin with, but he held his temper.

"It is not any of the reasons you suggested, the real reason…"

"Oh, is that true?" another interrupted, this time a man, "Our sources tell us your close affiliation with the Orb princess, the nation which scored a victory against the ZAFT forces in the previous battle. The people want you for Chairman because of Miss Lacus, erm, unshakable faith in her finance. Can you tell me what have you ever done to deserve to be here except to bed a few powerful women?" Athrun binked, totally speechless as the mockery stared at him plainly in the face, the room broke into murmur and there was a continuous homing of voices around him.

The rest of the eleven seated around him took turns to bombard him with questions of various natures, and they never allowed him to finish a statement. It left him feeling vulnerable and raw, to be attacked on so many sides at one time. At the same time, he could feel a fiery cauldron boiling in his heart. He was accused time and again, based on lies and half truths. Ultimately, he realized most of them were just out to insult him, the only people who remained silent was Mr Amarfi and Mr Elthman.

"The battle at Jarkin Due, what made you betray Patrick Zala, and the nation which you grew up in?"

"I didn't, I only wanted peace for PLANTs."

"Fine, any coordinator can say that. But you are a son who abandoned your own father. You sided with the Naturals, you defected with the Justice. You murdered your own fellowmen, what makes you think you even deserve to live after that atrocious act. I am most curious, was it done out of impulse? Or…personal reasons, perhaps … the presence Miss Clyne in the rebel fleet?"

"I already said I didn't, and …" Athrun almost shouted, his temper rising and slipping out of his control.

"You do realize, don't you, that the act of treason will not be pardoned, or forgotten, especially in your case. Whatever made you think you are Chairman material? Just because you saved Earth two years ago by committing alleged suicide? Just because you have backing from Orb? And you dare claim that you didn't betray ZAFT, that you were doing it out of selfless reasons."

"I am not selfless and I never wanted to commit suicide, I wanted to live as much as any one else. I chose to self-destruct Justice because I don't want an unforgivable act of mass homicide to cause eternal war between Earth and PLANTs, Naturals and Coordinators. I just …"

"Then prove it. Who can prove the intents of a murderer, a betrayer, a…criminal. A delinquent like you, you son of a bi…"

"I will." declared a baritone voice from behind Athrun. Athrun wheeled around and was surprised at the identity of the person. Yzak Jule stood there, clearly winded from running and appeared very tired. He slowly made his way to the table with a woman's help, Athrun couldn't recognize the lady, but decided she must be Yzak's friend, or subordinate or something.

_His presence in the supreme council meant that… _

"I am Supreme Councilor Yzak Jule," he declared to the surroundings, "I apologize for my lateness, and please pardon me." He took a seat to Athrun's left, throwing Athrun a dirty look. As if asking, _What have you done this time?_

Athrun looked backed, smiling lightly, _Thanks._

Lacus entered the room and called out, "Children, children, where are you?" Kira examined the arrangement of items in the room, from the state of disarray the furniture are in, and the from the scatter formation of toys, it can be gathered that children inhabited this place still. Shinn was almost relieved, but when he breathed, he could smell a faint burning smell coming from the room next door. By reflex, he sprinted towards the source immediately and found…

While Athrun was defenseless, Yzak patched up for him, vouching for him and act as a shield for every caustic remark coming his way. Athrun was grateful for the fact that Yzak was there, but he thought secretly,

_He must have made many powerful enemies today_

For every defense he made was met with dissent and heightened aggression. Soon the meeting could no longer continue for everyone was so emotional and they adjourned it. Athrun couldn't say how relieved he felt, and surprised at Yzak's speaking skills.

"Sedna Ileisus." Sedna said, once outside the meeting room, offering a hand to Athrun. He shook it. "I'm Athrun Zala, though you probably know my name by now."

"Yes, and do you know who I am?"

"I was told…that a body guard will be following me around. Would that be you?"

"I'm you man."

Athrun frowned, replying, "But you're a woman."

Sedna sighed, "Another one in need of a sense of humour…"

Yzak had finished speaking to Mr Amarfi, and made his way towards them.

"Yzak," Athrun began, "Thanks."

"Whatever, you were sitting ducks out there anyway; I don't need your moronic gratitude. Can't you learn to defend yourself?"

"I'll start learning after I drive you back to the military hospital."

Yzak tried to act surprise, "What hospital?" he snapped.

"That wrist tag tells it all." Ahtrun replied, gesturing at the metal ornament clinking lightly at the cuff of Yzak's sleeve. Yzak quickly covered the shiny band and glared at Athrun.

Sedna watched the comedy unfold in front of her; apparently this Athrun Zala was an observant person who talks little, but makes big speeches. And the reunion of the two comrades wasn't the way she expected either, they sounded more like enemies. But the fact that the moment Yzak heard that the council will be having an audience with Athrun Zala, her charge; he grabbed his Prussian Senator's uniform and shuffled into the washroom to change, then he ordered Sedna to take him there as a return favour. Sedna was glad to be of service, the thing that mattered in the episode was his intense reaction. What made Yzak Jule-a cold and emotionless politician-rush out of military hospital with no regard to his own safety?

"Yzak," she said, trying to stop them from bickering.

"What!" he snapped, looking at her reproachfully for interrupting him.

"You're weird."

There was fire, a large bon fire right on the stove, and it wasn't just cooking anything, it was incinerating the contents in the pot.

As Shinn entered, seven pairs of large eyes stared up to him; _those eyes were fearful and lost_. Shinn immediately yelled for a bucket, and one was brought to him by a little girl dragging a stuffed bunny. He filled the bucket with water from the sink and emptied the contents over the inferno-to-be.

The flame was snuffed out by the liquid, leaving trails of black smoke to speak of it passing.

Shinn stared down at the wet stove, making a disgusted face at the burnt and sodden bacon strip lying solemnly at the bottom of the pot with all the residual fluid. At the same time, he slumped onto the ground, sudden relief leaving him weak. With his hand, he wiped the perspiration off his forehead.

When he caught seven pairs of eyes staring at him once again, he tensed and didn't know what to do. The little girl who passed him the bucket approached him now, coming closer with every little step, Shinn warded her off, his hands flapping in wild little gestures. "Don't, don't…come any closer. I…I'll bite!" But the girl wasn't one bit discouraged; instead, she stopped one foot in front of him and tiptoed to peck his forehead lightly. Shinn's mouth fell open, stunned for the moment. His hand went to his forehead, touching the region where the little girl just kissed, just as hotness started crawling at his cheeks.

It was this precise moment Andrew Waldfeld pranced into the room, he caught sight of Shinn blushing on the floor and started laughing.

--------------End…reviewing would be nice. I need some opinions as to how to go on. I went off to China for over a week, so very sorry for the super late update. So I'll compensate by posting two chapters at a go…Check out the special episode, better ending than the original.


	13. Her and Yzak, part two

Chapter 13: Her and Yzak, part two

"You're weird." Sedna declared. Athrun blinked, marveling at the nerve of this lady. The last person who said something like that to Yzak was never seen again.

His glare was positively loaded with venom when he next looked at her. For a moment he looked like he was going to kill her, his fury burning her alive where she stood. But somehow, just somehow. He managed to contain himself, saying through gritted teeth, "Whatever, stop saying silly things like this, you'll only get yourself killed."

Sedna seemed equally surprised, but she smiled briefly, "Point taken."

Mr Amarfi then asked Athrun, "A word, please."

Athrun looked at Yzak, then at Sedna, who nodded. He replied confidently, "Certainly."

Sedna watched Athrun leave with Mr Amarfi, then gaze at Yzak, "Back to the hospital then. C'mon."

He frowned, "No."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to go back, I'm bored. I need to chill out after this, well, stressful meeting you know. We're not going back." He declared.

"Then what?"

"You want to repay me? You think of something."

Sedna knitted her eyebrows together in concentration, then lightened up, apparently having thought of something. She grabbed Yzak's hand, "Let's go."

Yzak was shocked when she drove into town center and pulled over in front of a boutique.

"Well, get off." She said as she undid her seat belt and got out of the car.

"Your notion of fun is…Shopping!" demanded Yzak. "For CLOTHES?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Mr Senator, are you planning to go out in your uniform?" and she lowered her gaze to Yzak's Prussian suit, then started dragging the protesting Yzak into the shophouse, "Choose anything here, I'll pay for it."

The shop owners were a middle age couple who looked pleasantly surprised to see Sedna and Yzak. "Well, what do we have here?"

"He needs a set of casual-smart clothing, can you help?"

"Sure." The middle age woman declared, gesturing for Yzak to follow. While she made Yzak try on numerous different pieces of garments, Sedna took the stairs to the second floor.

"What's your name, young man?" The woman asked casually, straightening and adjusting Yzak's lapels.

"I'm Yzak Jule."

"Ah, the new head of December City." She said. "There, have a look at the mirror. See whether you like it." Yzak turned to his left and examined himself, looking at his reflection. He was clad in a light pink shirt which focuses on line concept, dark blue pants and a jacket to go with the set. He decided he looked presentable enough and turned to the shop owner. "I do, how much for it?"

She looked confused, and pointed upstairs with a quizzical smile, "Didn't your girlfriend say she's paying for it?"

"She's not my girlfriend, and even if she is I wouldn't let her pay. What's upstairs anyway?"

"Our living Quarters."

"…Then why did she go up?"

"Cause Sedna's our daughter." The lady replied with a smile, satisfied at Yzak's confusion. Sedna came down, now dressed in pratical-looking blue top and three-quarters jeans, an anklet and elegant slippers. "Mom, how's it going?"

"Fits like a glove." She declared, apparently pleased. Then she turned to Yzak, "Sedna told us a lot about you, can you tell us something about yourself?" Yzak frowned, he didn't like being pressurized into telling people about himself. But now it's all part of being polite. "I'm from ZAFT." He began, "And I… I… …" Two pairs of eyes gazed intently at him, waiting for him to continue. Sedna could sense his discomfort, and added. "He's a good kisser."

"Sedna!" exclaimed her parents at the same time. Yzak just stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief. She smiled sheepishly, and took Yzak's hand, leading him out of the shop. "Bye mom, bye dad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira handed a set of clothes and a towel to Shinn, all the while trying to keep himself from laughing. Shinn was dripping wet and growled at Kira, he felt foolish and ashamed.

Kira, while trying to suppress a bout of laughter, manage to say, "I'm sorry, I really didn't expect them to pull off a trick like that on the very first day."

Shinn shot Kira a death glare, wrapping the towel about himself. He had been dragged out to fish by the children, and one of them fell into the water. Shinn jumped into the water immediately to save the child and it turned out he knew how to swim. Lacus updated him later that all the children here are 'water-proved', all of them knew how to swim and Shinn the newcomer does not know. They just want Shinn to play in the water with them, so, no hard feelings.

_No hard feelings?_

The notion was absolutely absurd. While it was true that coordinators don't get flu, they definitely will get angry. He had a good mind to pick up a cane and teach those children a lesson.

"The bathroom is at the end of the corridor, careful though, sometimes they leave rubber ducks and soap on the ground." Kira advised.

"Thank you." Shinn replied stiffly, having second thoughts about whether staying in Orb with Kira and Lacus is a good idea after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yzak stared at the sight in front of him, wanting to make sure he's not dreaming, and blinked a few more times just to make sure. The amusement park stretched out beyond the horizon, and the noise was terrible. Screams were issued periodically from the roller coaster, crowds pranced about, queuing for rides and buying snacks. There was a lot of people and a lot of entertainment, but Yzak is definitely not amused.

"Sedna," he managed to ask weakly, "Are you crazy or are you too silly to live?"

She wasn't offended, "No, why?"

"WHY? You ask WHY!" he almost shouted, but tried to keep his cool. " Do you…care to explain THIS then?"

"This, is an amusement park." She offered, though not too helpful. "You don't really expect me to bring you to the library right? C'mon, don't be such a stiff, we'll have fun."

Having said that, she went to the counter and bought two adult tickets before Yzak could stop her.

"Come." She asked him, stretching out a hand.

"No, how old are you? I'm not going to endure your childishness, I'd rather go back."

She gave him a mischievous grin, and reached into her belt to pull out a set of keys, the car keys. She deliberately dangled it in front of Yzak for a few moments. "Go back to where?" Then laughed and skipped happily passed the gates, Yzak realized what had conspired. And moments later he followed after her, having no choice at all.

First they had a ride on the roller coaster, and then went on to play teacups. (Yzak had absolutely no recollection; it was so boring he fell asleep.) Then at the shooting booth Sedna challenged Yzak to take down the largest prize, which is a baby pooh bear which would have reach Yzak's waist. Yzak hit it on the second shot and the bear was theirs. Sedna squeezed the stuffed toy happily, "Thank you!" and Yzak scowled threateningly. She remained unperturbed and pressed the bear's large head against Yzak's. " Baby Pooh bear likes you."

"Whatever. Just get it out of my face."

Next they tried the Thunder Bolt, which involves shooting up a tower at sub-sonic speed, and drop down at zero G. While others seem to find it thrilling, the pair of them was used to it. Then at the racing rink they were allowed to ride on a real racing car and made to sign a declaration. Yzak glanced at the interior of the car, thinking that essentially it works like a mobile suit, only much simpler. They were placed in a race with seven other and once the green light was given, Yzak stepped the accelerator all the way down, outstripping all the other racers in an instant except Sedna, who used the same strategy; having gotten so used to the backlash of launching, this was peanuts. _Losers._ Thought Yzak as he glanced at the others, then shifted his attention back to Sedna.

_If she wants a race, I'll give her one. And_ he changed to the fastest gear, speeding off.

Sedna caught Yzak's look a moment before he sped off, and was surprised. He was smiling; he was giving her a challenge. For the first time, she saw the boy in him. Always adventurous, always out to have fun. And since Yzak's so enthusiastic, she decided to give him a run for his money…

The racing match ended with a draw. And the duo went to play other things and at evening Yzak sat down on a bench, totally beat.

"Tired?" inquired Sedna, as she placed the bear beside him, and sat down herself. Yzak didn't reply, he wasn't about to let her know his chest was hurting.

"Well, at least we had fun." She said while lifting her gaze to the sky, as if talking to herself. Yzak had fun, but he wasn't about to let her know either. He was amazed at how it really felt to be relaxed, spending a day doing nothing but goof off in a playground, erm correction, an amusement park. He had tried his best to not look too excited but he could feel his guise slipping.

Sedna stood up and told him, "I know a good ice-cream stall around, wait here." And was off before Yzak could stop her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun gazed out of the full length glass window at the Amarfi mansion, it faces an amusement park. But the thickness of the glass filters out the sound, it seemed just like the type of place Nicol would want to be.

The door opened with a slight creak and Athrun turned around to face Mr Amarfi. His tone was grave when he told Athrun, "Do settle down, make yourself comfortable. This…was Nicol's room after all."

Athrun complied, taking a seat on the armchair by the window. He could no longer resist but ask, "Mr Amarfi, why drive half way round the periphery of Aprilius? Isn't it easier to pick a place closer to parliament house? That would save a lot of time and trouble."

Mr Amarfi seemed surprised, and gazed at him for one full minute before answering.

"Child, I believe you do realize that your circumstances aren't in your favor. Naturally my mansion will be safer, and there will be a lower chance of anyone overhearing our conversation. What we speak of today are only for your ears and mine, do you understand?"

Athrun was a little discouraged that Mr Amarfi talked like the other Senators, but at least addressed him as an equal. He nodded in acceptance.

"You can call me uncle as always, no need for the Mr Amarfi." He sighed and settled down beside Athrun. "I need to hear your stand first, what you have to offer that the council didn't want to hear. Why, become PLANTs Chairman?"

"…I…" Athrun hesitated, Nicol's father appeared genuinely sincere, but anything can go wrong when Supreme Council is your enemy. "I've had enough, I've had enough of my friends and family dying around me. I'm sick of seeing my comrades sent home in a big black box, wondering 'will the next one be me?' I want to do something."

"That's why you rush into politics hastily?"

"I thought a lot about it. Without Lacus, Kira…Cagalli, without their support, I wouldn't have the courage to decide."

"You're completely inexperienced, and you're only eighteen. Politics will change your life in a way you never expected or wanted. And you're still so young…do you really want your life to be irrevocably changed at such a young age? There are many things you can do as a Chairman, yet much more not as one. Why deprive yourself of a chance? Why deprive others, others far more experienced a chance?"

"I may not be the ideal candidate," Athrun said quietly, "But I want to undo what my father did… I want to restore the relationship between Naturals and Coordinators. I can't be at peace with myself till I can redeem my father. Uncle, I hope you understand…"

Mr Amarfi considered his words for a moment, and then sighed. "I guess there's no way I could change your mind, but I do have some advice."

"I'm all ears."

"Leave PLANTs immediately, abandon the desire to become Chairman and return to Orb. Return to your home for these two years as 'Alex Dino', not Athrun Zala."

Athrun was shocked, not at what he said but at how he said it.

"The surname Zala is a burden you need not bear, you need not carry the most sinful part of ZAFT's past nor shoulder the responsibility to redeem anyone. Go back, go back to the ones who matter to you, and guard them. As a mobile suit pilot."

"Thank you for your concern, but…I wouldn't run away any more. I can't."

Mr Amarfi stiffened, apparently angered. He stood up suddenly and opened the door, with his back facing Athurn, he told him in a low voice, "You leave me no choice."

The door slammed shut and locked, the latches on the window fastened themselves. Athrun took a moment to realize Mr Amarfi just locked him in. He ran to the door and pounded on it with all his might, "Uncle…UNCLE!"

Mr Amarfi's voice sounded on the speakers next, "I apologize for having to resort to such means, but… you life belongs to my son. So I'll do whatever I can, to preserve that. I'll only keep you here till the elections are over, don't bother shooting the windows. They are made of megaton glass, the door is steel reinforced and so are the walls. Please understand…" his voice trailed off as he walked further and further.

"Hey, uncle you can't… you can't lock me here! MR AMARFI!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hope he likes mint.' Sedna muttered to herself as she paid for double scoops of choco-mint on each cone. She turned to walk back, and sighed at the notion of walking all the way back, the ice-cream will melt. On the way, she saw an alley that seems to lead back in the same direction, and considered her options. After a while, she decided that it was worth chancing to bring back an ice-cream cone instead of a puddle of choco-mint gloop.

The path leads through the warehouses of the amusement park and crates and wooden poles were leaning onto the walls of the sides. Making the path increasingly narrow, Sedna tread her way carefully through the space, keeping her pace swift and light.

She frozed when she heard a whisper behind her, and turned to find no one. With a dull dread, she sped up as she realized she's being followed. The stalkers broke their cover now, materializing from behind large crates and was in her wake. Sedna started running as well, she took aim and threw the first ice-cream cone on the ground; and allowed herself a small sign of triumph as the leading thug slipped on it. The second was thrown and landed splat in the face of another.

Sedna just ran, pushing down whatever she could find on the way, poles, boxes to slow their progress, she knew she will outrun them eventually owning to her years of military training. A sure advantage, but as she turned the corner a piece of cloth smelling strongly of chloroform was swiftly pressed over her nose and mouth. She caught her breathe the moment she got a whiff of the stuff, but couldn't avoid her mind spinning off the next. By reflex, she caught the hand pressing on the piece of cloth on her face and twisted it, following up by slamming that person. The stalkers took the moment of weakness to wrestle her to the ground. And when she realized the ugliest one was on top of her and tearing off her top, she screamed.

She couldn't see as men surrounded her, several restraining her arms and legs, one took the liberty of touching as much skin as he could. She could feel a rough, large hand stroking up her belly and reached to tear her bra. She struggled anew, willing the nightmare to go away. She could smell the men now, each of them carrying the stench of uncleanness and perspiration; and could feel his breathe blowing down her neck.

_De javu_

It was the only thought that filled her blank mind as the molestation continued. Scenes from three years ago filled her mind and flashed past her eyes, and she had no choice but to acknowledge the similarity of the situation, and unavoidably, the outcome… It was hopeless. Last time, he couldn't save her; this time…no one would come to her aid. Tears welled up in her eyes as desperation crept into her heart, threatening to blind her.

_Yzak _

The thought rang clear in her heart, and as if someone heard her prayers, the weight of the man pressing her down was suddenly lifted away, and she saw…

Yzak heard the scream, and he ran towards the site to investigate. He found a group of men huddled around someone thrashing feebly on the ground and knew he had to help her. Catching them by surprising, he karate chopped the back of the neck of two of them and anchored himself, then followed up by sending the main attacker flying with a spinning kick. The unfortunate fellow smashed against the wall headfirst and fell onto the ground, out cold. He had a fraction of a moment to register the fact that the one being preyed upon was Sedna, before he proceeded to disarm the rest, an odd fury burning in his heart.

He kicked in a wide arch to ward off the rest restraining her, and started on the ones on the right. Focusing all of his might onto the triangular point of his shoulder and body-slamming into the two. And to the left…

Sedna sat there, dazed.

_He saved me_

And now he's happily sending the stalkers flying one by one, his combat training kicking in. She watched the perfect and familiar execution of a combination of taekwando and judo, her mind completely blank otherwise.

_Yzak. _

Yzak managed to disarm the rest while chancing a glance over his shoulder. Sedna slumped on the ground like a piece of furniture, her expression blank. Either she's in shock or someone drugged her, in any case, he needed to get her out of here. He made quick work of the last thug by punching him below the ribcage, but out of the corner of his eye, he caught the reflection of the evening sun on a silver metal blade. The glare stung his eyes and he shut them, just as the dagger was stabbed in the wake of his heart.

Sedna saw the weapon too and she snapped out of her trance, it was the same three years ago. He died then… and this time it is Yzak's turn, she realized, a dull dread filling her heart. "YZAK!"

Just then a clear bell-like sound rang in the air, indicating metal striking metal. The sound hurt her ears but was comforting to her; it meant that the blade didn't meet its supposed target.

Yzak defended himself using the metal centerpiece of the wrist tag on his left hand, the two pieces of metal met but both were unmarked. The attacker was surprised for the moment and Yzak took the moment to send a fist flying into his face. The effect was immediate; the thug was knocked out cold. Upon registering the fact that all of their enemies were down, Yzak allowed himself to relax, staggering backwards.

Sedna rushed to his side at once, shouting, "Are you all right!"

"I can hear you," He snapped back, "There's no need to shout." She nodded shakily and started examining him from top to toe, "Are you…hurt?"

Yzak didn't bother to reply, and wiped the sweat trickling down his brow with the back of his hand. At the same time he wriggled his fingers and toes, everything seemed intact.

"You have a handkerchief?" he asked her. Her eyes widened, surprised at the sudden change. She dug into her pocket and moments later produce a light blue piece of square cloth. Yzak took the hankie, and just as Sedna thought he was going to use it, he did the unexpected. He folded it into a long strip and wrapped it round her ankle, which was surprisingly, bleeding, and secured it with a neat knot. "That should stem the blood flow for the moment. Come." He reached a hand out to pull her up.

She gazed at the hand for a while, and then looked at his face. Without warning, hot tears started brimming in her eyes and soon overflowed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meyrin sighed; Dearka said he wanted a drink. Thirty minutes later he wasn't back yet and she was ready to introduce him to her fist. She scan her surroundings for the umpteenth time, making sure she wasn't missing anything- the crowds, the screaming, cheering and shouting-the makes of a successful amusement park. It was only the missing person that constituted to her foul mood.

"Enough is enough." She muttered to herself as she stood up, and walked away from the spot Dearka told her to wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yzak was flustered; all his wits deserted him when her tears flowed. She continued sobbing and sobbing, and he just sat there motionless. After a while he decided she was still traumatized and told himself to wait, though it wasn't something he was good at, or accustomed to. He removed his jacket, and draped it around her shredded top; it was a little large but will suffice for the moment.

"Button." He ordered, and turned around.

Sedna pulled the garment closer about herself, grateful for the warmth it provided, warmth that came from the wearer of the jacket. She sniffled and slowly secured the buttons in front, "Okay. You can turn around now."

Yzak turned and studied her for a moment, her hair was in a mess, and so was her face from crying. And Yzak can't stand messiness. As they when back to the place where the Baby Pooh still sat, Yzak hastily combed through her sleek black hair with his fingers wile muttering, "You're so troublesome…Always getting into trouble."

"Aren't you…gonna ask me…?"

Yzak stopped, "Girls cry for many reasons, I can't be bothered to guess. And knowing you stubbornness, I wouldn't be able to wring it out of you. So I'll wait for you to tell me."

Sedna smiled, grateful for the gentle soul sitting beside her. "I'm older than you if you did not realize… three years ago……the same thing happened. Mark, my boyfriend then, died protecting me. He tried, he really did, but those scam bags got the best of him and they stabbed him, in the heart." When Yzak remained silent, she continued, "I was raped, and they threw his body into the sea… and…no one found it." She turned to look at Yzak now, "Thank goodness…you're not hurt."

Yzak couldn't explain why, but there was this bitter-sweet feeling in his heart, and oddly enough…jealousy. "I'm not as useless as your stupid boyfriend, why are you comparing me with him?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry…you're just…so similar…yet so different."

"Do I…look like him?"

"…Nay…you're much more handsome."

Yzak turned away, not wanting her to see him blushing. "Superme Councilor Jule." She called with a sing-song voice.

"What?" he bellowed.

"Officer Sedna Ileisus remembered your order, to 'decide a term to address the Supreme Councilor in a less formal manner.'"

He raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"I'll call you My Prince from now." She declared and he just glared at her. "NOT on your life! And you better change it before Supreme Councilor Jule here kills somebody!"

"Not gonna happen, right my prince?"

"Wrong." He said as he poked her, she shunned immediately, giggling. And poked him back, he wasn't one bit scared and was just glad she was herself again. And at this moment where their relationship was just about to turn civil, the most unlikely thing happened. Something in Sedna's pocket made a high-pitch shrilling sound, and she took it out.

"Homing signal…whose?" asked Yzak as he examined the map closing in on the GPS of the owner of the other chip.

"I'm his body guard, so it means…"

"…That idiot's in trouble again." The signals are arranged in pairs, and when one party in is a rut and needs help, all he has to do is to crack the chip and the position can be determined by the other to plan a rescue. And…Yzak was surprised that he recognized the terrain, it was the place they listened to Nicol play the piano once and Athrun fell asleep. His blood ran cold as he realized…it was the Amarfi mansion…

---

Guess what happens next… Yulie Amarfi imprisoned Athrun not for nothing. And the most unlikely rescue party is hot on his trail…


	14. From the freezer into the oven

Chapter 14: From the freezer into the oven

Athrun did try to shoot at the windows and walls and found that it was just like Mr Amarfi said, they had been bullet-proved. Apparently this prison was prepared especially for him, Athrun didn't really mind being here. In fact, he liked Nicol's room, but being here made him nostalgic, the emptiness reminded him…that Nicol's not here anymore.

Having no choice, he decided to test out the prowess of his new temporary ally. He removed the chip from within his jacket, and cracked it in half; hoping Sedna is free and ready to help get him out.

The car pulled over in some bushes on a hill top that overlooked the mansion, and Yzak studied the geography of the place, a plan formulating in his head. As Sedna loaded her hand gun, Yzak turned and told her flatly, "You can put that down. Guns will be useless."

"Why?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"That idiot keeps a whole arsenal under his jacket; he probably tried out every single one on the windows already. Watch him go."

"If we can't hear anything from all that shooting, then the room must have been sound-proved. We need to get his attention, use this."

Yzak took over the item from Sedna's make-up kit and shouted, "BLUSHER!"

"Not so loud…" she berated him, "the only reason why I didn't park right in front of the mansion is because this place is probably under strict surveillance. You want the whole security crew to come pick you up? Keep it down."

"Okay…down…explain, blusher for what?"

She sighed and took the little box from Yzak, she opened it to reveal the mirrored surface within. "Watch and learn." She told him smugly.

Athrun wasn't about to give up, if guns don't work, brute force just might. He tried body slamming the windows but the attempts just left him sore and bruised. Shouting for help will be pointless too if even gunshots don't attract attention.

Slumping down on the bed, he rummaged his hair in frustration. Just then, a gleam of light above the hill top attracted his attention, it wavered like a candle light and shifted slightly every now and then. After studying the strange light for a while, he realized it was a mirror reflecting the evening sun and the one holding it, was Sedna, smiling like a lunatic.

He ran to the window, and watched as Sedna made funny gestures. First she imitated a hawk in flight, then looking through an eyehole.

_Surveillance cameras…_

He realized, and was surprised why didn't he think of that. What if he did something drastic in Nicol's room, Mr Amarfi will need to find out. He started examining every corner carefully and as expected, found security devices at almost every part of the room, all except the bathroom, and tried to act as if he didn't see them. He went to the window again and nodded, oddly enough, Sedna's smile was wider than ever. She next took a branch, and poked herself in the stomach, slumping to one side and sticking her tongue out.

_Play dead?_

This was getting atrocious, Athrun wanted to make sure if he was getting her right. For any mistake or miscommunication could be fatal, and he cursed himself for leaving his hand phone behind. With a finger, he drew an imaginary line across his neck and mouthed, _die?_

Sedna nodded furiously in response, and gave him a big thumbs-up before disappearing behind the bushes.

After thinking for a while, Athrun came up with a good way to accomplish what Sedna asked of him and he searched for a sharp object. Upon deciding that he will improvise with a shaver's razor, he locked himself in the bathroom.

"Please wait here, Mr Jule. Master will be here with you shortly." said the steward as Yzak entered the hall.

"Please tell Mr Amarfi to hurry, I am running short of time. Inform him, 'Yzak Jule is ready to answer.'"

"Certainly." The steward replied, bowing slightly, then took his leave after directing Yzak to a posh armchair. Nicol's room is on the second floor and Yzak decided he'll do some exploring and distracting. When no one's looking, he stood up and crept upstairs in the wake of the guy who just left.

For once, Yzak was grateful for coordinator's ultra sensitive hearing, he was able to identify Mr Amarfi's location by where the steward came and went from. And he heard familiar voices inside, he pressed his ear against the door and his heart skipped a beat when he realized, it was Ezaria Jule's voice.

"My son is probably here to tell you 'yes', he wouldn't disappoint me."

"Two years ago, he will not. But you must realize, Ezaria, he and Zala's son goes way back." Said a third voice that Yzak did not recognize.

"Athrun is in my residence now, and I'll keep him here till the Chairman post has been decided. Please just leave him to me, no need to kill him." Yulie Amarfi pleaded.

"Leave him? Yulie you must be getting senile. If it gets out that you imprisoned Athrun Zala, the Freedom and the Archangel will be burning this place to ashes. They are formidable enemies, not to mention Miss Altha and Miss Clyne. He has too many affiliations to be left alone, right my dear?" Ezaria said.

"Of course, political strongholds are important. Speaking of that, that son of yours is getting quite a mind of his own." The third voice said coldly.

Ezaria's reply was lazy, "Yzak will listen to what I tell him do, he's a simple boy. He does not know what he wants to do. No need to get angry over that silly boy."

"The agreement forged was that I give you freedom and you give me diplomatic support, now our agreement seems to be breaking up…"

"It wasn't totally my fault I was arrested in the first place! And Yzak's easy to convince, learn to make use of him. Make him believe Zala's son is something else, a hypocrite. An incident or two and the boy will be won over to your side. Lock Zala's son here, tell him something, anything. And without Yzak defending him, we'll have a clear shot. Bang, and he's gone."

"I wish it was that easy… But you're right about Yzak, he's the last link and the weakest. If I can't have him I'll break him in no time… coming to that, your hitter, is he good?" he questioned.

"One of my best and most trusted," Ezaria replied smugly. "No problems, even Yzak will succumb."

"Do it quick while Yzak's still in the hospital. That will make it much easier to explain." The person ordered.

"Your wish is my command."

A thousand thoughts raced through Yzak's mind now, the council was making use of him after all, he wasn't just being paranoid. And even Ezaria… she betrayed him, she sold him out to the council in exchange for her freedom. Yzak was just her tool, and was dispensable, so this time she commissioned someone to get rid of him. The revelation crushed him, and left him rooted to the spot. A ring tone penetrated his thoughts and someone in the room picked up the communication device, "Sir, we picked up some footages from the cameras in young master's room, blood was flowing out of bathroom mixed with water. I think Mr Zala just commited suicide. I've already sent someone there to investigate."

"He WHAT!" Mr Amarfi exclaimed and it was purely by reflex Yzak left as Mr Amarfi marched out of the room, bellowing, "I really didn't expect him to kill himself! Look, Ezaria I think you should go now. I 'll go downstairs and hear Young Jule out. As for you sir, I'll arrange for you to leave as well. I'll explain everything."

Athrun waited behind the bathroom door, and was glad to finally hear someone barging into the room, meaning his ruse worked. Their footsteps are heavy and noisy, meaning they are just stewards and not military trained. Good news him and bad news for them.

As the first person entered, Athrun whacked him in between the eyes. Aiming to disarm and not kill and did the same with the rest, he searched the belt of the fallen servants and found one full set of seven card keys. Pocketing it, he ran out and began using guns.

Yzak had to pretend he had been sitting there obediently for the past fifteen minutes, and he had to buy time for Athrun to find Sedna. As Mr Amarfi descended down the stairs, he stood up and put on the most friendly face he could manage.

"Mr Amarfi, pleased to meet you."

"You can call me Uncle, no need to be so formal. And Yzak, aren't you supposed to be staying in the hospital, why come all the way to answer me? I'd rather you rested and think about it for a few more days."

"Thank you for your concern, but…" Yzak groped for a way to get past that question. "I've thought carefully, and I cannot find rest till I can settle this issue." He lied smoothly.

"Really," sighed Mr Amarfi, leaning back on the sofa. "Let's get to the point then. What do you think of the proposal this morning?"

Uh-oh, wrong move…Mr Amarfi would want to settle Yzak as quickly as possible and go investigate Athrun, Yzak cannot allow that, he needed to give Athrun at least ten more minutes. Cursing inwardly, he decided there was no harm lying again; he had to drag the conversation.

"Firstly…I want to thank you for asking me that, I understand that it was done out of genuine concern. Another issue is…about Nicol…"

"What about Nicol?" Mr Amarfi asked, sitting up.

For the next ten minutes, Yzak talked rot. All the while keeping a straight face, he had as little interest in his speech as Mr Amarfi but he forced himself to continue humiliating himself. He had to make him believe he was getting to the point, but one pseudo-climax led to the next and nothing was established. When he estimated ten minutes has passed, he drove straight into the point.

"All I meant to say is…I refuse."

"Excuse me. Would you mind repeating that? You…"

"I refuse to join your alliance, I'd agree that you will make a fine Chairman, in fact, I'm inclined to believe anyone currently in the Supreme Council will make a far more experienced Chairman. However, this time the circumstances didn't allow me to come to that conclusion."

"What circumstances?"

"Assasination." Yzak said in a low voice, "Kidnapping and such, I've a hunch these will befall anyone who opposes the Supreme Council. I can no longer be oblivious to all these, Mr Amarfi." Yzak stood up and bowed slightly. "I thank you for all the guidance and aid since I entered the senate, and for bringing me this far. I'm like you apprentice, but for this once, I'm sorry to say I wouldn't be of any use to you. I'd support whom I can believe, and Athrun Zala is one such person. That's all I have to say, farewell."

Mr Amarfi looked shell shocked as Yzak turned to leave, but did not call him back.

Sedna listened carefully, when she heard that there was no one outside, she sighed in relief "Phew," now all she needed to do was tofind Athrun and smuggle him out right under their noses, assuming he managed to get himself out. She tensed up as she heard the sound of someone's footsteps outside the garage, each step was light and deliberate, meaning it was a trained fighter. She readied her gun, to fire if any one discovers her real motive.

"Isn't this…Sedna's car?" Said the voice. She was relieved to finally identify the voice.

"Mr Zala," she said as she popped her head out of the window, "You made it."

"Miss Ileisus, why are wearing a man's jacket?"

"Mine's torn, and I'm pretending to be Yzak's chauffeur at the moment, hide yourself quick. Yzak should be back about now." She said as she popped open the car boot, Athrun nodded and climbed in, pulling it shut. Yzak was back not a moment too soon and they drove out.

"That was sweet!" Sedna cheered as she unlocked the car boot. They took the road behind the hill and Athrun got out of the boot and climbed into the back seat through the window. "No kidding." He agreed. "I thought I'll be stuck in there forever."

"Why would…Mr Amarfi want to trap you?" Sedna asked.

"…He said…it was for my own safety…" he turned to Yzak who appeared in deep pensive, "Because my life belongs to Nicol."

Yzak did not respond, he didn't even seem to hear. Athrun thought it was odd, for Yzak would be the first to reprimand him, now he's so quiet, so unusually silent. Sedna waved a hand in front of Yzak's face, "WHAT?" he snapped, making Sedna jump.

"You scared me…what were you thinking about?"

"It was nothing…" he lied immediately, and felt a bit guilty. Two years in politics taught him nothing but how to lie and act. But he didn't know how to tell her, or anyone else. _My mother wants to kill me, what should I do?_ That sounded …wrong. He wanted to tell someone… he wanted to get it off his chest. He looked up to catch Athrun and Sedna both gazing intently at him, and the most atrocious thought occurred to him.

_What if they were just trying to make use of me, just like my mother…_

The notion was absurd, and refused to entertain it. He frowned and remained silent, just as a gunshot sounded behind him.

Murrue walked alongside the teacher, who was introducing her to the facilities of the Junius Orphanage. And stopped outside a green room, she led Murrue inside and all the children gazed at her as she entered. Meandering through the crowd, the teacher brought her to one boy, his hair brown and his eyes coffee, just like his mother.

"This," the teacher told Murrue, "It Mr Spencer Gladys. He's all yours."

The three of them whipped around to see three military vehicles in their wake, and they are firing at the car. Sedna immediately reacted by driving in an S-shaped pattern at reckless speeds, throwing the occupants off their feet. "SEDNA, ARE you trying to KILL US!" Yzak shouted as he caught the gun Athrun threw him.

"JUST focus on steering, don't panic, don't worry about us!" Athrun shouted over the roar of the straining engines and wind, for she wound down the windows. They have to be able to retaliate if they were to have any chances of survival, and the two guys took a gun each, aiming and shooting out of each backseat window.

"Mr Amarfi must have sent them!" Sedna shouted, narrowly avoiding death for the umpteenth time as she steered clear of the fence. The next stretch of road up ahead was a narrow bridge over a valley and the other side is a mountain, and it was going to get tricky.

"HOLD ON!" she shouted as the car mounted the platform onto the bridge, Athrun and Yzak each manage to hit the wheel of one vehicle, leaving the occupants stranded and hence only one manage to follow them all the way.

Between flashes when his gun fire, Yzak's mind was racing, something wasn't right.

If Amarfi wants him dead, he wouldn't have survived the trip to the mansion. And it just isn't Mr Amarfi's style to use such a flamboyant method of sending hunters. Furthermore, if a quiet assassination is needed, it wouldn't be done in front of Sedna. Finally, the people chasing them don't carry the Faith emblem…then who exactly are they? It made Yzak conclude that there was foul play involved.

Athrun was a proud marksman, and seemed to require no effort to keep up that reputation. For an instant, Yzak just looked hard at Athrun, thinking the missing pieces must lie in something he never told Yzak…

Sedna tried to keep an eye out for the two guys and focusing on the road. Fortunately it was quite empty, so if anyone had to report to Hades it would be just the three of them, Haha. It was a relief that there were only a few more enemies, killing is Athrun's business. But just as she thought victory was imminent, Yzak did something unexpected, he just spaced out and glare at Athrun as if he suddenly thought of something. The soldier in the vehicle still chasing them took the moment of weakness, and to her horror she saw in her rearview mirror, him target locking onto Yzak. Sedna had to make a decision in that split-second, the car is hugging the extreme left of the road. If she went right, the bullet will surely hit Yzak, but if she went left, they will fall off the cliff and become pancakes and there was also a very high chance that Athrun, who is half hanging out of the right window will smash into the fences and die faster. Without further deliberating, she turned…

As the car jerked, Athrun had to focus to keep his shots steady. But something disrupted his concentration, a bullet singed past him harmlessly, or so he thought. For it coincidentally severed the metal chain securing Cagalli's amulet to his neck and out of the corner of his vision, he saw it whipping past. Without thinking, he threw himself out of the car after it…just as Sedna made the left turn. The resulting effect was that he did not die smashing into the fence, but the three of them tumbled into the abyss beneath for possibly another nice, quick death.

------

eh…I feel sadistic, so how's that? Help's coming, lotsa enemies, lotsa allies too.


	15. The promise

Chapter 15: The promise

Dearka cursed and swore loudly, they had followed Sedna's car all the way from the amusement park and surprisingly to the Amarfi mansion, but not off the cliff. Meyrin knitted her eyebrows together and looked like she was going to cry as she asked timidly.

"Do you think…they are…"

"They wouldn't DIE!" he shouted, then looked at Meyrin and uttered, "…Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you…it's just. We have to help them…"

Meyrin looked doubtful as she continued to stare downwards into the misty depths of the valley beneath; you'll have to be either a child or horribly naïve to think anyone can survive a fall of this height. "Hello…" she called, projecting her voice, "Anyone here?" All she heard in reply was an eerie hollow echo. The sun is setting now, its orange glow withdrawing from the dead woods beneath. "Dearka…", she began, trying to convince him that it is likely that all of them are…

A shrill homing signal that originated from Dearka's pocket told him what he needed to know.

"Who is your signal connected to?" Meyrin asked as she watched Dearka excitedly fish the device out of his inner pocket.

"You wanna guess?" he said as his grin returned to his face.

Yzak wasn't exactly the one sending out the homing signal, it cracked when he hit rock bottom, but it matters not to him as he picked himself off the uneven ground. He felt giddy and bruised but other than that he was relatively unscathed. It was almost a miracle, the car plunged into the valley at inhumane speed with and standard gravitational acceleration of that on earth, but the canopy of the dead woods caught them, breaking their fall and shaking them out of the car…

He looked around, shrouding him was a layer of deep mist and he felt like he was walking in the midst of rolling clouds. The mist was in fact, moisture, and left droplets of water on his skin. He shivered uncontrollably as a chilly wind hollered through the dark terrain, worming into every loose flap of his moist clothing. It was colder than above ground, he realized. The place felt like his mood, cold, empty…lonely.

_Did Sedna make it? Was the idiot somewhere around too? Will we be able to get out safely?_

Determined not to allow these thoughts to get to him now, he shook them off and walked forward, determined to find his comrades. A few steps off, he saw Athrun.

"Hey…Athrun, ATHRUN!" he shouted as he flipped his frame to check for wounds, he was scratched all over and there was a deep gash down his right arm, where blood was ebbing out steadily. Yzak cursed as he bound the wound with cloth from Athrun's sleeve, muttering, "You…stupid…FOOL!"

It was true, he reasoned, the idiot leaped out of the car for no apparent reason just as the car fell off the edge of the road. Reaching out to grab hold of something that appeared to be a reddish-purple stone and a ring.

_Courting death just for a couple of ornaments?_

That was unlike Athrun. But Yzak had to scold him later because no matter what he tried, he could not wake Athrun. Yzak's attention fell on Athrun right fist, which was so tightly clenched that Yzak couldn't even pry out the items within.

_Odd._

He thought, _when one is unconscious, how will one be able to hold something so tightly?_

_Unless the something is that important…_

Shrugging the mystery off, Yzak slung Athrun's frame over his shoulders and continued his search.

---

Kira smiled heartily at the scenario before him, Shinn had complained about the children all day long but now… He slept in Kira's room, with eight or so kids strewn all over the bedding and even the floor, two of them bunking in right beside Shinn, who looked like he was one of them. He didn't look as angry when he was asleep, he looked for once…at peace.

Kira crept about, retrieving a pillow quietly and left the room, sighing once he got outside behind closed doors. Happy as he was, his problem didn't go away, his room is taken up. Andrew, Markiowas asleep and so was his mother, he did not want to wake them up…that left only one person he could possibly impose on…

Eyes widened at the atrocity of the prospect but told himself, _she accepted his ring after all…_, he beamed as he hugged his pillow tightly. And taking the first step, he set off with a steady march towards Lacus's room…

---

Yzak's eyes widenedat the sight in from of him, Sedna laid on the ground…her frame strewn across several pieces of rock at the lakeshore. It was dark and cold, and Yzak couln't see her face at all.

"Sedna…" he asked uncertainly, he did not know why…but his voice was caught in his throat and came out small and hoarse. There was no response at all, non of the bright 'Yes?' coming from her unusually optimistic self."Sedna…"he called again, louder this time, and was surprised his voice was shaking, it was unlike himself, even in the face of emergency... Now, he only knew he wanted her safe and alive, all other thoughts escaped his mind. Laying Athrun down on a nearby rock, he ran towards her and slumped down heavily beside her, suddenly feeling weak. He reached a hand out to touch her shoulder, and shook her, "Sedna…SEDNA!"

Her eyes flicked open and she got up, gazing at Yzak, "Yes?" and she gasped at what she saw.

Yzak just knelt there, a single tear rolled quietly down his cheek, shining like a pearl beneath the bask of the midnight moon. He just gazed at her with an empty expression, as if he didn't know it's there.

"Yzak, are…are you crying?" she whispered. He snapped out of his catatonic state and tried to hide his face behind a hand. "Of course not, stupid…It's just…sand got in that's all." he muttered. Sedna could tell he was lying; she leaned forward to pry the hand off his face and whispered, "I'll blow the sand away." and kissed his cheek. She smiled lightly as he watched him turn pink, and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm alright, don't worry..." She soothed him as she slowly retrieved a gun from within her belt…

Yzak didn't know how to respond, the female who ever dared to hug him like this was his mother. And in her embrace, it felt warm and peaceful, and a sense of security begin to wash over him. Almost taking control of him when he warned himself,

_She might not be trustable…she might be making use of you just like everyone else…_

The notion was dreadful but he entertained anyway, he pulled Sedna away and she hastily hid the weapon as he searched her eyes, looking for a hint of falsehood he didn't want to find. He wished for her to be true, wishing for her friendship to be real. "Yzak..?" she asked, giving him a blank look that indicated innocence. Yzak looked away, suddenly guilty at even suspecting her. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that she wasn't to be trusted no matter how he felt.

She cupped his face and asked again, "What's the matter?" Yzak grabbed that hand and questioned, "What is it you want from me?"

"Huh…?"

"What do you gain by getting close to me, befriending me! What's your motive for doing all that? Why are you…"

"YZAK!" she shouted, trying to calm him. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"WHAT!" he yelled back, pushing her away.

Both of the fumed, glaring at each other and panting. Sedna was shocked at Yzak's sudden outburst; he was always so calm and serene, able to keep his cool in the worst of circumstances. But now he appeared so childish, so…insecure. His gaze softened after a while…and he reached a hand to pull her up.

"I…I ..." He stammered and was unable to continue; she lifted an eyebrow and waited patiently for a seeming apology coming from Yzak Jule.

"Don't… don't lie to me…" he said, looking at the floor.

"I beg your pardon…?" Sedna asked, surprised at the odd and incoherent sentence coming her way.

"I said, don't lie to me!" he gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Promise me! Don't ever deceive me, don't be like those who only want to make use of me…" he pleaded. Sedna softened as well, smiling. He wants to trust her, he wants enough prove to be able to believe her and rely on her.

"Okay. I promise…" she replied, taking his hand and turned towards the moon and its reflection on the glass-still lake, "May to moon and stars bear witness to the words I say, I, Sedna Ileisus…" She paused, looking at his aquamarine eyes. "will never lie to Yzak Jule. Till the day…I return to dust. Happy?"

Yzak looked down again, unwilling to catch her gaze. A loud creak overhead attracted both their attentions, and the looked up spontaneously. It was Sedna's car, hanging dangerously from a few branches that were on the verge of snapping. The windows were shattered and it was a total wreck.

"Uh-oh…" Sedna uttered, an instant before one branch broke and the ton of scrapped metal came crashing down on them. "YZAK!" she said as she grabbed him by the waist and threw themselves into the lake. Yzak didn't know what she was doing and gasped as they plunged into sub-zero water temperature, unavoidably inhaling a lungful of water and blacked out.

---

Kira knocked lightly on the door, saying, "It's me."

"You can come in…" Lacus replied from the other side of the door. Kira opened it and stepped into her room. Surprisingly, there were no children in there for most of them were all in Kira's room, along with Shinn "I…have no place to sleep tonight, my room's all taken." He reported, laughing at himself inwardly. Lacus seemed to find it humourous as well, "You can take a mattress and…"

"May I sleep with you tonight?" The words came out before Kira even thought of it clearly. Lacus stared at him, surprised at his sudden boldness. He buried his head in his pillow, embarrassed at his shamelessness, and only dared to peek at her over the edge of the pillow.

Slowly, she put down the bandages she just undid and moved to the right, lifting the blanket off the left side, inviting him to come. Gingerly, he approached her and sat down on the bed. He gazed at her inquisitively; for a gleam of crimson in her hair caught his attention. Setting the pillow down, he reached out and gently parted her hair, revealing a still-raw scar. "Kira?" she asked, mildly surprised by his actions. Kira kissed her forehead and leaned towards her. "I…want to apologize for this scar. I should have been the one who protected you then."  
"It's not your fault…"she whispered, "You didn't do anything wrong. You protected me, the times I was assassinated; you carried me in your arms. You carried me through all that. Don't blame yourself." She held his hand.

"Lacus…" he said just as softly, and he kissed her and both of them fell backwards onto the bed. And they spent the night together…in each others arms…

---

Yzak woke up to find someone's lips pressed upon his and jerked away, wiping his lips. "Who…Sedna? What do you think you are DOING!" he shouted. Sedna managed to look relieved and offended at the same time, "You were out cold and I am trying to give you CPR! What are you shouting for! You act as if I just raped you or something!"

"Who was the one who pushed me into the water anyway!" he retorted.

"I was trying to save you from being squished by the car…You're so unreasonable."

Sedna fumed, refusing to look at him. It took quite a bit of courage and resolution to even touch him in the first place, she didn't really expect gratitude but not this either. He acted like her lips were poisonous. A thought occurred to her and she just had to ask.

"Lemme guess…you never…You never kissed before."

Yzak drew breath sharply and stared at her, indicative of a 'Yes' for an answer. So that's why he's so sensitive about who touches his lips. Sedna laughed with glee as she teased him, "Virgin."

Just as Yzak was about to kill her, a wind rushed down on the couple, blowing the mist away and Dearka was heard shouting over the roar of the helicopter blades.

"YZAK, I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU! WOO-HOO!"

A helicopter came into sight, and in the cockpit Yzak could make out the form of Meyrin and Dearka. He never felt so happy to see Dearka, and all else were forgotten at the moment."What took you so long!"

Sedna laughed as she skipped towards the craft that just landed, and dropped something in the process.

She didn't realize it, but Yzak did. He stared at it as he picked it off the floor, it was a white emblem shaped like a wing and had an uncanny similarity to the the letter 'F'. His blood turned cold at what he saw when he flipped it around, engraved on the metal surface, was a name, her name. _Sedna Ileisus……_

------

The treachery…the story is gonna end soon... All for the build up to the climax yeah… And At this point in time, do me a favour,I need all who read this story to review and feedback about two issues.

1)The relationship between Sedna and Yzak so far..

2)Athrun's prospect in becoming chairman...

It will affect the ending of Shiho, Yzak, Sedna, Athrun, Lacus and Kira and Shinn. Even Dearka and Meyrin, so do review ...


	16. To love is to let go

Chapter 16: To love is to let go

Cagalli gritted her teeth, her hand resting on the telephone receiver but not picking it up. She wanted to; she wanted very much to call him, to talk to him, to know that he's safe and sound. But fear gripped her heart with every number she advanced, and she put down the phone again…Dearka called to tell her what happened, he said 'I figured I'll tell you, firstly cause he's not quite awake, second because even if he is, he wouldn't say it just to make sure you don't worry…'. Cagalli did worry, but there was another issue on her mind.

_How am I supposed to tell him…? _

Guilt tugged at her now, and she wondered if there was a way to tell him what happened without hurting him…

Cagalli thought it will be alright once the Destiny Plan is out of the way, and the union with EAF null and void. But now Scandinivia proposed union, to join hands to propagate Orb's ideals. It was a chance not to be missed, it will meant tripling the strength of the Orb army, free trade between the two nations, and a better chance in shaking EAF off their backs. The catch, Cagalli will become queen, on the basis of marrying prince Shane, heir to the throne of Scandinivia. Which means… to forsake her relationship with Athrun…it was almost unbearable even to think about it, Prince Shane is handsome but is what all might call a featherbrain and a softie, a complete idiot by her standards.(Even Yuna seems like a knight in shining armour compared to him.) Athrun on the other hand…

Her ministers all jumped at the chance, asking her to agree to the engagement, saying Lord Uzumi died to see this day, where nations will join Orb and declare peace between Naturals and Coordinators. But to be able to stand in the gap, they must be strong. And Scandinivia will be the first and not the last, they must seizes this golden opportunity. Her concern is that if they can become influential enough to interfere in PLANTs election phase, she will be able to keep Athrun from harm, and even back him in his endeavor. In fact, that seemed like his only chance, she heard that the council secretly spread gossip and slanders about him and now it's all over the news. Kisaki was the only one who gave some advice that made sense, "Try telling him first…it's between the two of you…"

Desperation creeped at her, draining her strength with each passing moment. She was weary of fighting the negative emotions that threaten to engulf her thoughts, they promised each other to fight to the end, no matter how hard. But here she was, tripping over her very first hurdle. She leaned her head on the table and closed her eyes, thinking and hoping he could hear…

_Athrun…are you alright? Tell me what to do…_

Athrun was greeted by a white ceiling the moment he opened his eyes and he studied it, the blue wallpaper appeared brand new and a simple crystal chandelier marked the center of the room, which was oddly familiar. Realization hit him suddenly; it was his own room back when his father was Supreme Councilor. The décor was fundamentally unchanged and is what Dearka calls a 'boring place'. But his location was secondary, he wanted to make sure he wasn't dead, which wasn't likely the case, the last thing he remembered was falling; falling and falling down this dark misty abyss. Only two things accompanied him, their ring and the charm-as he was plunged to his death. As he tried to move, pain surged through his right arm and he looked down sharply to find his arm wrapped in a white cotton bandage and his fist clenched tightly.

_Not dead then_, he thought. With effort, he attempted to open his palm, and inch by inch the space widened, and he was surprised as the two items fell onto the soft blanket.

_He had been holding them all the while…_

The notion surprised even himself. He wasn't a superstitious person, but upon gazing at the surface of the reddish-violet stone, he suddenly could believe that it was his lucky charm after all. And the one who gave it to him was indeed his Goddess of Victory…

Picking the stone off the fabric, he held it warm in his bosom, suddenly missing her…

Mwu ran around, looking for Talia's son. He ran off while they were at a park on earth, near the EAF headquarters and just couldn't be found no matter how hard they looked. At the moment, he almost decided that adopting the boy was a mistake after all. Murrue and him split up to look but so far their efforts were in vain.

"Uncle!" called a young voice from about hundred meters away, it was the Spencer and he ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. He leaped into Mwu's arms and sobbed, "I thought I'll never find you guys…I'm so…I was so scared…"

Mwu softened, children melt your heart faster than microwave ovens. "Okay, Don't be afraid now. I'm here, why did you run off in the first place?"

"Well I…" Spencer muttered as he slowly wiped at his tears, "This guy dropped something, I saw and I picked it up and ran after him to return it…"

"Did you catch him?"

Spencer shoke his head.

"Is it important?"

"I think so…" Spencer said as he fished the crumpled envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Mwu. Mwu gasped as he saw the EAF symbol printed on it, and at the top right hand corner there was a small stamp in red ink, 'TOP SECRET'

He was even more shocked when he looked at the contends, lifting Spencer off the ground as a child would lift a kitten, he broke into a run…

Sedna tiptoed about like a panther, trying not to wake Yzak as she explored the study. He dozed on the couch, an open book lying on his chest, which was rising and falling with each breath. His computer was still on, displaying data, stats and numbers that she didn't even want to begin to understand.

She pranced about while waiting for him to wake up, and chanced upon a photo of Yzak and his mother (It must be his mother, she looks like a carbon copy of him…), and smiled heartily. The photo showed Yzak barely one year old, and he had whipped cream smeared all over his chubby face and was struggling as Ezaria did her best to clean him up. Another showed him at about five, all wrapped up in jackets and scarves and had a permanent blank look plastered to his face, standing in the middle of a snow field.

_He looks cute… _

She continued searching, and couldn't help but notice there was no father in any of the pictures. _It must be hard for him to grow up without a father…_

She cast a glance at his sleeping form, and took the liberty of sitting down beside him, gazing into his face. His eyes are closed and his breathing deep and regular.

_His eyelashes are so long…He definitely looks cuter now…_

She thought as she allowed a hand to comb through the lashes and trailed down his cheek, delighted at the smoothness of his skin. She paused at the faint scar that trailed from his left eye diagonally down, she would have missed it altogether if she wasn't looking close enough. Getting bolder, she brushed over his dry and soft lips, her heart pounding in her ears now.

She understood how she felt about him, but she couldn't allow her feelings to cloud her judgment, nor let it change her decision about certain issues…It grieved her in the oddest way…to be in such close proximity yet unable to tell him how she feel deep inside, and simply cannot walk any closer to him. To get so close but know she'd never get past that glass barrier. "Yzak…" she whispered, "I'll never lie to you…but I don't want you to get hurt…"

She leaned forward, and kissed him.

Shiho Hahnefuss was walking down the corridor towards Yzak's study, he moved into this mansion just yesterday and now he's working already. She clutched the bouquet of lilies in her hands tightly, blushing. It was a house warming gift she chose herself, and she hoped it will give her the courage to say what she meant to say for the past two years…

As she approached, she was surprised to see the door to his study opened and she looked in, just in time to see a woman kissing her commander. All her courage she could muster before deserted her and she dropped the bouquet, causing the woman to turn and look at her.

Shiho turned and ran off the way she came, hot tears streaming down her cheeks, blurring her vision as she ran…

Sedna remembered that the girl is one of the Voltaire crew, and her expression told Sedna…that she really hated what just happened. It was this precise untimely moment Yzak stirred and his eyes fluttered open, he rubbed them and mumble, "Sedna…? SEDNA!" He jumped up in response, "WHAT are you doing here?"

"Hey, my charge is next door. Why shouldn't I be here?"

Yzak rubbed his temples, trying to get back his bearings as he uttered, "Right." As he can back to full consciousness, the truth came crashing down on him like a tsunami, the fact that he didn't want to face.

_Sedna is from faith…she might be instigated to kill Athrun. I must keep her at bay at all cost…ensure she doesn't find out that I know…_

Yzak looked up and her, and told her, "Get out, I want to change."

"What…?"

"I said GET OUT!" he shouted this time, not able to control himself any longer.

"Yzak? What's wrong with you!" she yelled back as she stood up from the place she sat.

"NOTHING's WRONG! JUST…just get out of my sight!"

"Why are you…" she stammered, as if trying to find the right words. "…being so unreasonable all of a sudden!"

"I'M THAT UNREASONABLE!" Yzak bellowed, "NOW GET OUT!"

"Not before you tell me what's wrong…" she demanded, half pleading with him. Yzak interrupted her, "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!" And he threw the silver badge towards her, it hit her shoulder and she caught it.

Yzak dared not look at her expression as she examined the object. He caught the look of recognition in her eye, then shock. "Yours…?" he accused, "You've been lying through your teeth. You were lying all the way, you getting close to me, becoming Athrun's bodyguard…You're an assassin, aren't you?"

As the words left his mouth, Yzak felt bitterness wash over him. He wished for nothing more at the moment than for Sedna to give her don't-be-ridiculous face and tell him, 'Are you out of your mind?' But he could only be disappointed, when it didn't come. Instead, she held his gaze calmly, silently, and he got angrier than ever.

"I thought I could trust you, it was STUPID!" He spat, unable to control the flood of emotions that came pouring out with every syllabus. "In the end, you…YOU WERE JUST ONE OF THOSE LYING, SCHEMING CHEAPSKATE GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SLU…"

Sedna didn't let him finish his sentence, she leaned forward and cupped her mouth over his… She didn't want to give him time to finish the statement, to deal the irreversible damage to her…and their relationship.

Yzak was shocked for the moment, but recovered quickly enough and pulled her away roughly. She looked at him reproachfully, as if annoyed at his actions. He looked directly into her eyes, "Don't do that again…" he told her quietly, she gazed at him quizzically and her face fell.

"That is not a kiss." He declared as he pressed his lips hard upon hers, she reciprocated his enthusiasm at once. Her hands reached out to hold his head and neck towards herself, trailing down his collar bone and chest. His hands stroked across her slender back, and drew her into a gentle but firm embrace. Once, the intimacy seemed so erred and awkward, but now, Yzak didn't want it to end.

As their lips were locked in contact, fueled by passion and an uncontrollable urge to want more of each other, he couldn't help but be submerged into the isolated world of their emotions; A world where they are free to feel and express their feelings. A world where they don't have to fight each other, a place of rest and comfort…

In that brief period of time, he found himself believing that her feelings are real, just as her presence felt real. He continually dreaded the imminent instant when the moment ends; where they will be mercilessly dragged back into the reality where they were enemies…

Hastily but reluctantly he pulled away, having catching his breath; even though he didn't think it was enough. He smiled inwardly at the look on her flushed face. Apparently she didn't think it was enough either.

She gazed up at him and studied him for a moment, then buried her head in the nook of his shoulders, and Yzak could feel her breath blowing onto his neck as she spoke. "Yzak…" she whispered, her voice choked and hurried, as if suggesting that the time they have is limited. "Hold me."

He complied immediately, his arms wrapping about her form, and he marveled at the fact he never noticed before. Her shoulders are so frail and thin, so much in need of protection… he blushed as he felt her hands reached gently to circle his belt.

"Yzak…I love you." She whispered, and this time he felt warm moisture on his neck, draining down his collar bone. _She's crying…_

He wrapped about her tighter, not knowing what else to do. As if hugging her would give her some sort of unseen comfort, and will stem the flow of her tears…

"But…" she sobbed, "I can't tell you anything more…without someone getting hurt…I'm so sorry…"

"Never be sorry…When you're in the military. You'll only get yourself killed." He replied.

There was a hidden meaning in the seemingly harsh statement that Sedna was glad she was able to pick out, _he didn't want her killed_. And in his arms, she felt such a sense of heartfelt warmth and security that had eluded her since Mark died.

Ever since that faithful day, she couldn't make herself believe in another relationship. To start life anew. To cast away the shadows of his death that haunted her daily, until now…in Yzak's embrace. It was a bittersweet moment, for she also knew it wasn't meant to last, but it made the moment worth living. In that quiet moment, time seemed to slow to a crawl, and she found herself enjoying the stillness. Just living and breathing in his presence, shrouded and covered by his wings of protection. She found herself liberated from the darkness of the past, and lifted up. There was no past, there was only present, a moment with him right beside her…

"I really don't know how you feel about me…" she reached to touch his neck, "But I…I don't want to hurt you." She declared, as she pulled away suddenly and turned to leave. Yzak gripped her hand, willing for her not to go.

She turned slowly to gaze at him with her tear-stained face, with an odd mixture of fear and happiness. "If you feel the same…Let go, let me go. Forget you ever met me…forget you ever saved me. Forget that Sedna Ileisus ever existed. She never crossed your path, she's just a loose woman who go round kissing every guy in sight…"

Yzak wanted to laugh, the way she described herself is just so funny, but circumstances didn't allow it. However, his grip began to loosen, and eventually her hand slipped out of his…

She smiled sadly, and nodded in gratitude. "Farewell…" she uttered as she quickly left the room, leaving Yzak to stand, once again, alone in the vast space.

Yzak stared at the empty doorway where Sedna passed through moments ago, unable to react, unable to think. For his mind and soul refused to leave the moment where she was there, because it suddenly felt as if she would never be there again…The thought scared him more then he would admit and he refuse to acknowledge it.

_There must be something I can do about it…_

He thought, and sat down and forced himself to think.

_Think! You are supposed to be a Supreme Councilor of PLANTs, think like one!_

He scolded himself inwardly, and after ten minutes, he finally figured out what was to be done first. He asked a passing by servant to come nearer and whispered something into his ear.

"WHAT? Sir, you want me to put on your uniform and kidnap Mrs JULE!"

"SHUT UP, You idiot…" he berated the servant, "Just do as I say, I'll go out first. I need a place to have a nice, long chat with my mother…"

---

In one day, two people came out of Yzak's study crying. One was crying tears of joy, the one was Sedna. For him letting go told of his feelings about her, and now she was able to make a resolution in her heart, of her mission about to come… Yzak will never say, 'like'. He'll do it though.

And between Lacus and Kira in the last chapter, 'falling backwards' is not literal, but has a meaning in literature. Those who studied Romeo and Juliet, or some of shakspeare's plays will be aware. People who really don't know and really wanna know can check with me…


	17. The plan

Chapter 17: The plan

Athrun walked over to the study, and located a few items there he thought was odd. First, a bouquet of white lilies which looked freshly trample on. Second, Yzak's and his mother's photos. It made sense now that he had the brains to think about it, Yzak has been made a Supreme Councilor, a change of house is a must.

_Perfect,_ Athrun thought he was lucky to be in the right place at the right time. He wanted to call Cagalli, and this room is equipped with the ideal equipment.

He turned on the computer and activated the land sweep system…

Cagalli was deep in thought about Athrun and how much she wished to see him right now, and gasped when the phone rang and she picked it up hurriedly, "Hello?", seconds later Athrun flickered into existence in her room. Startled, she gave a yep and almost fell off her chair. At the moment, she almost thought some genie just answered her prayers.

"Hello, Cagalli." Athrun greeted with a hearty smile which caused guilt to wrench her heart, his voice was coming from the receiver in her hand.

"Athrun," she said, looking at the blue laser projectile of him that flickered every few seconds, like a television set. "Is that you? You got injured again…!" she exclaimed, gazing at the bandages on his arm.

"I'm alright…" Athrun replied, attempting to hide his arm behind his back. Cagalli frowned, feeling worst than ever having to leave him just when he proved unable to take good care of himself. It remained silent as both did not to speak for the next few moments.

"How are you…?" Athrun managed to ask, then he scolded himself inwardly. They haven't seen each other in a three weeks and that was the best he could do?

Cagalli on the other hand, didn't really know how to face him. But she felt like she was going to explode if she held it any longer, she took a deep breath and declared. "I'm getting married!"

Athrun inhaled sharply and blushed as he asked incredulously, "Now?" Cagalli didn't know how to reply, he has misunderstood her statement, which made correcting the message even harder that before.

Athrun realized something was amiss, he examined her movements carefully before asking slowly, "…With whom?" His voice was slightly shakened and revealed genuine fear. His emerald eyes searched her face hesitantly, unwilling to find the answer there. She looked away, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes. She took five minutes to explain the situation.

"I can't allow my personal feelings to get in the way of developing Orb, our ideals, what my father gave me before he died!" She practically shouted, panicking. She knew she was justifying herself for hurting him, but there was no other solution. The only reason she could lead the men in her country with poise is because they saw her willingness to sacrifice. If she refused the marriage, it will only reverse everything the last conflict with PLANTs has created. A more united Orb, and a stronger nation. "Can't you see, with this, I can help you become Chairman…"

Athrun couldn't quite believe what he was hearing as shook his head slowly and whispered, "I don't want your help…I want to help you." Cagalli gasped, but Athrun didn't give her time to digest that sentence. "But since you have apparently decided… there's nothing I can say…"

"Athrun…Don't go…"

He had turned his back and was leaving the room, refusing to reply, refusing to look at her. He suddenly stopped short, and said over his shoulder, "I'll return your stone to you…It saved my life…" He added with a sad smile, "…and for a moment I believed that…that we could overcome anything…" he paused at this point, "But I was wrong. I was terribly naïve…"

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted as he continued walking, just as…

Yzak folded his arms, deep in thought. He was reflecting on everything that has happened as he walked into his study. His mother explained everything, everything including what she said on the day and her intentions. Yzak didn't tell her how relieved he was. But the hour long talk gave Yzak more than he bargained for. Now he knew of the plot, the plan on their part to push the whole Supreme Council into greater power. They needed a puppet chairman, one who was young and ignorant and have not a mind of his own. The best possible candidate…will be a civilian Chairman, or even better…one along the line of the council members. The revelation was harsh but useful, the whole point that Ylie Amarfi had insisted that Yzak join the alliance was for this purpose. Butwhat he now had to worry about was how to come up with a way to use it all to his favour_…But how…?_

He was concentrating so much that he didn't realize there was someone in front of him till he brisk walked right into him, knocking Athrun backwards.

"Dammit! Watch where you're going…!" He began to scold as he massaged his forehead, than slowly realize who it was.

"Finally," he growled, "And who's…" Yzak frowned as he looked at the figure behind Athrun, "CAGALLIYULAALTHA? What are YOU doing in my study!"

"Your study?" Cagalli asked, totally clueless.

"I don't like it either, but this is supposed to be my house from yesterday onwards." He told her coldly. "This is MY study."

"Yes I know. Does it matter?" Athrun answered with disinterest. Yzak frowned, Athrun's a little out of sorts, meaning something had taken place while he was away that he didn't know about. No matter, he could always find out. Something else caught his attention…He gazed at the blue projectile of the Orb representative i standing in the center of his study.

Yzak interrupted, "Can you call Lacus Clyne? And meet her like this as well?"

"Yes, why?"

"Call her, call everyone. Even the archangel captain and Kira Yamato." Yzak ordered, as he settled down on the couch beside the full length windows. Athrun didn't ask why, for he knew when Yzak insist on something, it usually made sense. He went back slowly to the computer, not looking at Cagalli at all. "This is called the Land sweep system, it works on locating the GPS of a person, now watch. You've got to learn how to use it anyway."

He contacted Dearka, who picked up and he appeared naked and soapy in front of the three of them, and he quickly dunked himself in the bath. Cagalli looked away hastily, and couldn't help but start giggling at the rubber ducky floating around in the bathtub.

"What are you guys doing in my BATHROOM!" He shouted into the phone he was holding, his tan face showing a red hue.

"Sorry, Dearka. I'll call you again ten minutes later. It happens sometimes…" Athrun sighed apologetically as Cagalli started laughing. Yzak wasn't amused.

Ten minutes later, when the phone rang in the orphanage, Lacus studied it for a bit, and looked at Kira who was washing the dishes. "It's about time…" she proclaimed quietly, Kira nodded in reply. She picked it up and watched calmly as Athrun, Yzak, Murrue, Mwu, Cagalli, Andrew, Shinn and Dearka appeared in the room.

"Woah." Kira said as he continued washing dishes. The projectile Shinn frowned and said, "Oh, it's supposed to be my turn to wash dishes…"

"Kira Yamato, can you kindly drop your precious china?" Yzak growled.

"Just about finished…" he replied cheerfully.

"I was just about to call Lacus! This is more convenient, two thumbs up to Coordinator technology." Mwu spoke up first, "Everyone, we have a problem."

"A big one," agreed Yzak, and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"WHAT?" he said, immediately annoyed, "And… first things first…" He walked up and stood beside Athrun, who turned and gazed at him questioningly.

Without warning, Yzak send a swift punch into Athrun stomach, who was only too familiar with the three disarming techniques and blocked with his good arm. "YZAK…!" Athrun shouted in alarm, not realizing as Yzak's left hand came down and chopped him at the base of his neck. Athrun looked surprised, but soon his eyes closed and he collapsed in Yzak's arms. Shinn was shocked and ran towards the the pair, but his momentum carried him too fast and he passed right through the projectile of Athrun and Yzak, hitting the wall instead.

"WHAT did you do that for!" Cagalli shouted at Yzak, shaking with anger. "Are you out of your mind? …Or are you like one of the Council members…?" Cagalli's eyes widened at the prospect she never thought of before. Shinn rubbed his nose, which was bleeding now.

Yzak narrowed his eyes, and said coldly, "I see that his idiocy has infected you as well."

"Mr Jule," Lacus said calmly, "…would you care to explain yourself?"

"Something's going on in PLANTs, something that he's better off not knowing." Yzak replied impatiently as he lay Athrun down on the couch he had previously vacated. "Even if you cannot trust me, listen first…"

Yzak spoke first, talking about what he heard from his informants, (he filtered out the part between him and his mother, and Sedna…). Cagalli filled up the part about Athrun being assassinated in Orb and the current situation, Ramius told them about what the found from the envelope Spencer picked up. Things were looking grim at the end of it, "Sounds like loads of trouble brewing, "Dearka managed to say, "Can I tell the Hawke girls?"

"Hawk who?" Mwu asked.

"Lunamaria and Meyrin…" Shinn whispered absentmindedly, "They'll be able to help."

As all of them indulged in idle banter of sorts, Cagalli took time off her argument with Kira about the china and she asked Dearka, "What really happened? How did…"

"How did your Athrun Zala hurt himself again?" Dearka completed her sentence for her. "Two days ago, he was captured by Yulie Amarfi."

"Captured?" Shinn exclaimed, "He got captured! How?"

"Patience, little one…" Dearka replied smugly and as Shinn started raving, he continued his tale, "Let me finish up the story, Yzak and Athrun's bodyguard went to rescue him. And after that the sent a team of assassins after their car, they had a gun fight, bang bang. And their car fell off a cliff."

"Fell. Off. A .cliff… ?" Cagalli whispered as her eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, but he was lucky. Yzak said (Dearka folded his arms and tried to look pissed), 'He didn't need to fall, he was stupid enough to throw himself off.' But he sustained minimal injury in comparison to being squished between the car and the fence. And then behold, me and Meyrin the heros of the episode came to their rescue just in time! A valiant rescue effort on a helicopter!"

"…Where did you get the helicopter from…?" Kira asked after thinking for a while, "Don't say you bought it, I wouldn't buy it this time…"

"You had to ask, don't you?" cried Dearka in an accusing tone, "alright, we borrowed one from the ZAFT soldiers on duty at the mountain range."

"With or without permission?"

"Without."

"Figures."

"Yzak came to get us out of trouble later on…"

Lacus and Yzak were silent, both deep in thought, a plan formulating in each of their minds. In a small voice, Yzak told Lacus, "Lacus Clyne, whatever comes out of this discussion…let me handle the assassin." Lacus widened her intelligent blue eyes, and asked just as quietly, "Someone you know…or even care about?"

Yzak looked up in shock; he never realized why he said the sentence in the first place until she put it this way. Renewed with respect for the songstress and humiliated at the same time for being cornered so easily, he had no choice but to give a straight reply, "Yes…"

"I have a plan just for you then…" she muttered, smiling, "but I don't think they'll like it."

"I'm all ears." Yzak declared, taking a seat beside the computer and leaning back on the chair. Lacus got their attention and told them, and they didn't like it one bit.

"It makes sense, it is exciting, challenging, not to mention risking all our behinds. But for the whole thing to work, he mustn't be told at all…" Dearka muttered, gazing at the unconscious figure resting on the sofa.

"Why?" Cagalli asked in shock, isn't the whole point to let him know so he can make the best of the situation?"

"Representative," Yzak said coldly as he cast Cagalli a side glance, "You're overrating his intellect, and not to mention his acting skills. He'll be the first to get himself killed and give us all away."

"He's right," Shinn said, Yzak glared at him. "No offense, Supreme Councilor whoever…" he replied as he saluted half-heartedly, "I want to see ho far he could go…to prove everything you tried to tell me about Naturals" He said, giving Cagalli a hard look.

"…I wouldn't insist." Lacus declared, "It's his own choice he has to make, I believe he has the right to be able to fully grasp and analyse the situation."

"What you don't know can't hurt you." Muttered Dearka.

"I forbid anyone to tell him." Yzak said, it was a statement, a command, it was an order to be left unquestioned. Shinn glared at him with his crimson eyes and he glared back with his azure ones with equal ferocity. "If I'm to participate in this, it will be my only condition."he continued in a low and dangerous voice... And no one made a sound, Shinn wanted to, but he actually agreed with the guy with argent hair. Shinn promptly decided that he liked him better when he was unconscious aboard the Acrhangel as he brokeup the glaring match.

"Very well," Lacus sighed after a moment of thought, she gave Cagalli and Kira a look, "Even you two, I need your word. I think it's harsh, I think it will be difficult for him. But if he can't overcome this, he cannot hope to overcome anything else."

"I understand…" Kira answered as he looked at the floor, guilt starting to do him in. Cagalli held Lacus's gaze for a few more moments, repeatedly pleading, "No…Don't do this to him…Not now."

"Your word, give me your word. Believe in him enough to do that."

"I do, I really do…but…" Cagalli hesitated some more, she couldn't explain without telling Kira and everyone else about the situation between her and Athrun. "Alright, I promise."

---

Yzak was not a team person, he really wasn't…This chapter feels like Harry Potter, 'Tink' an everyone appears where you are, this system works like the typical star wars projection, can see cannot touch. It's function is to facilitate meetings between Senators, and they usually will have a fixed time (Just so no one is in the bathroom when the call comes…) They have a plan, it is everything Dearka says and more, so stay tuned!

Oh ya…HAPPY NEW YEAR to ALL!


	18. Each and every Good bye

Chapter 18: Each and every goodbye

"Commader Jule!" called Shiho as she saw Yzak coming towards the docking bay, accompanied by Dearka. She ran towards him and greeted him meekly as she realized two things. First, he's no longer just a commander. Second, she saw what happened yesterday…

"Good to see that you are well, Supreme councilor Jule."

He grunted in reply and continued walking, "You want to speak to me?"

"Yes."

"Later, assemble first. The few of you I've contacted personally."

Ten minutes later Yzak met up with the seven people of the Voltaire crew, people whom he believed he could trust not to rat him out.

"That's all of us," He declared, his eyes sweeping across the line of assembly. Dearka stepped forward and cleared his throat before announcing in a grand manner, "I need competent, trustable hands and chivalrous hearts for the smooth execution of a plan I'm about to propose." He began, Yzak didn't have the same sort of patience, "Anyone who has fear for his own safety has the right to opt out now, I'd let all of you hear the plan, but he who chooses to leave after that…I'll personally douse you with some particularly unstable chemical which will make you forget today's meeting…" Yzak finished, looking straight into the eyes of each one of them.

Shiho digested the contents of the speech, and was glad that she was one of those Yzak could trust, which was remarkable. Yzak Jule trusts none, except himself, and perhaps the handful of handpicked soldiers who serve with him the longest. She stood forward swiftly, "I'm willing."

"Shiho, are you nuts? You haven't even heard this crazy, nutty concoction of a plan!" Dearka exclaimed, losing his cool. Yzak side glanced Dearka, then turned to Shiho, "Well?"

"No matter what, I'll follow through. Awaiting orders, Sir." She finished as she saluted. Slowly, five others stepped forward, the other two left quickly, in the end Yzak didn't have to kill anyone as he spoke of the plan in his no nonsense way. They finished in ten minutes and Yzak was satisfied at the end of it, it was easier than he thought. He was essentially asking for the crew members to risk their statues as military personnel, even their lives, and Yzak was surprised at the enthusiasm he was greeted with.

He turned towards Shiho as he dismissed the rest, "What is it then?"

Shiho was surprised that he remembered his promise ten minutes ago, she turned to gaze ruefully at Dearka. Who got the point and faked a grimace, "Stomachache, will be back in…fifteen minutes!" and he scooted out of the room.

She was grateful for Dearka's understanding and took a deep breath, bracing herself for the hard part. She desperately needed to tell him, the emotions were almost erupting out of her but at the same time she felt dryness in her throat. Her hands started shaking and she grabbed the fabric of her uniform, grinding two layers together.

She needed to calm herself, she could feel her heart pounding in her ears now, her face gathering a red hue. Yzak folded his arms and remained quiet, indicating his impatience yet giving her time. A voice reverberated from the back of her throat, sounding so unlike her own. "Commander, I……" and she realized her mistake, "No…Supreme Concilor…"

"Skip that rubbish and spit it out." He sighed, he wasn't reproaching her, just trying to calm her. She nodded, and bravely lifted her gaze to look at his eyes, those wonderfully cool blue eyes, "I…I like you! I've liked you ever since I was assigned to your squad two years ago!" she managed to say, it sounded more like a war declaration than a confession.

Her heart skipped a beat as she studied his reaction, and if anything…there was none. She had imagined over and over the kinds of scenario at the moment when Shiho tells him her feelings. He might shout at her for being distracted by meaningless things. He might get angry and walk away. He might kick her off the all men crew. Or he might just embrace her…But when none of the expected reactions came, she felt puzzled, and utterly disappointed. For he remained calm, and his expression a look of deep pensive.

Two years ago, Yzak would have ticked her off for her senseless behavior and pointless emotions, but now, he understood what she wanted, how she felt; because he had felt the same about another woman…Because he would want to tell the someone of his feelings even if she cannot love in return, even if she rejects him outright. And right now… he found himself unable to reciprocate her affections, at least, not towards her. Slowly he looked at her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She didn't know why, but tears started welling up in her eyes and soon overflowed……

Yzak hated girls when they cry, and he hated himself even more for making them cry. But this time, he held his temper in check and hid his frustrations as he said to her in a soft voice, "If this is the reason you were so eager to take part in the plan just now…You still have a chance to quit now, I wouldn't dope you with amnesiac."

Shiho sniffled, surprised by his words. It was a generous offer; it meant that he trusted her with the life of her comrades, and with his own life to make such an offer. She hastily wiped her tears away as she looked at his face and saluted again, once again employing the formal tone used between officers, "No sir, Shiho Hahnefuss will follow commander to the end."

---

In a certain house in Aprilius, a verbal battle wages between father and daughter…

"He's just a bad egg who needed my little daughter's help and kidnapped her! Why should I rally for someone like him!" yelled the forty year old lawyer.

"He's not like that!" Lunamaria shouted back, "Meyrin FOLLOWED him, and he's really a nice person! Stop being unreasonable and be of some help here!"

"Who are you to demand that of your own father? You…"

As the shouting match continued, Meyrin cowered behind her mother, still calmly and elegantly plucking lettuce for dinner. "Mom," Meyrin whispered, "Shouldn't we stop dad and sister?"

She didn't even look up as she replied, "They'll stop when they get hungry."

But it didn't, the shouting match soon progressed into a throwing contest. Meyrin ducked as a cushion flew by and missed her by centimeters; still her mother remained oblivious and continued preparing for dinner.

"No WAY! I don't even think he deserves to be chairman!"

"I HAPPEN to think he does!"

"You are a little girl! He's inexperience! He's still young! And he kidnap little girls like you! What makes you think he'll make a good chairman!"

"I told YOU! He didn't KIDNAP MEYRIN!"

"You're AVOIDING the question!"

At this point a cushion singed past Mrs Hawke's long red hair, she stood up and glared at her daughter and husband. Both of them stopped what they were doing and shrank backwards, her mother was the biggest in the household. And we are about to find out why.

"Have you two… anything to say for your less than childish behavior?" She said slowly, deliberately enunciating every syllabus clearly. Luna and her father shook their heads, still frozen in the action of throwing the next item. It was scary when their mother spoke like that, it meant she wasn't happy, and when she wasn't happy no one else is. "Very well." She declared, "Dear…" she said looking at her husband.

"Yes dear…" he muttered in a shaky voice, swallowing to calm himself.

"STOP BEING SUCH A SCROOGE AND DO AS YOUR DAUGHTER SAYS! Go rally for this ZALA PERSON just so I can get some peace around here!"

"But…" he cowered, "I really don't think…think that the boy in question will make a good Chairman…"

"Meyrin," she summoned, "Is he a nice lad?" Meyrin nodded meekly. Mrs Hawke seemed satisfied, then she turned to Lunamaria "Reasons, stop screaming and say why in the world you _Think_, he'll make a good Chair."

Mr Hawke threw a defiant look and Luna's direction, she glared back and then turned to her mother. "A Chairman, needs to be a politician. One who is eloquent and be able to appease all sides, and be able to act as an ambassador for the people of PLANTs."

"That Zala person doesn't have any of the above you mentioned." She replied coldly.

"I know, Athrun talks little, is awkward at expressing himself. He's too innocent for politics and too complicated a past but… he has something the other candidates don't have…"

"Which is?"

"He wants peace for PLANTs, he's pretty messed up at times but he never wavered in his belief. He lost his parents to war, the only kins he have to Naturals. But he never hated them, he never sought revenge. He wouldn't force his ideals upon anyone and he just wants to do something. Something that will ensure no one else end up like him, being orphaned by war, being hunted down by his own father because of what he believed. So…"

"Enough." Her mother interrupted her, "I've heard enough to make an impression." She turned to her husband, "Dear, you heard your daughters' praises about the lad. Now go."

Lunamaria watched as her father went into his study grudgingly.

"Thanks mom, you believe Athrun will make a good Chairman too?" Meyrin asked excitedly.

"I never said that." Her mother replied coolly as she tossed her hair behind and settled down to continue preparing for dinner.

"But you just make dad…? You support him, don't you?"

"Yea, but just because he's a handsome and sweet lad." She declared, "My vote's his just for that."

---

Shinn donned on his once familiar ZAFT uniform and packed his space suit and a gun in a backpack.

He knew he was missing something all of a sudden and looked backed at his oddly empty bedside. He could almost visualize the pink hand phone sitting side by side with the glass jar.

After holding on the familiar image for a time, he shook it off. Telling himself,

_I cannot look back now, and I shouldn't be looking back again…_

He and his partner got the second most difficult part of the mission, and there was a very high chance that both of them would never return alive. He cast one last endearing look at the children sleeping silently at the foot of the bed. His eyes resting on the little girl who was curled up with her bolster and was sucking her thumb. That girl was named Faith, she was the little one who orientated Shinn by kissing him on the very first day. She dictated his days spent in this place, each day was either heaven or hell, her presence gave the hellish days a little taste of heaven. She drives him nuts at times yet sometimes do things so stupid but lovable.

Slowly and quietly, he slipped off his pack hesitantly and carefully treaded way to the girl's side. He squat down and stroked her fine hair for what might very well be the last time, half muttering to himself, "I'm a soldier, I kill. So go stick to some kind soul whose hands are not dirty kay?" And jerkily he backed away, afraid that he might change his mind just looking at her peaceful form for another moment. He whipped around and picked up his bag as he quickly departed from the room.

Kira helped Lacus pack her small luggage into the car boot, his mother came up to him. And threw her arms around him, "Be safe. Both you and my daughter in law." She whispered.

"I will," Kira promised, "Keep the kids safe…"

"Make sure they change, sleep, eat and play…"She interrupted.

"How'd you know what I was gonna say?" Kira asked, mildly amused.

"That's what you say the last time you left."

They had chosen to leave at dawn, first because the children aren't awake and speed was imperative. Shinn knew Kira and Lacus wanted to say goodbye as much as he did, but time was against them. He stepped out of the shadows into the first rays of the morning sun and declared. "Let's go."

Lacus looked at him and nodded, and she got into the backseat. Shinn took the wheel and Kira took a seat beside him, Shinn tossed his pack to one side and started the engines. He took a deep breath, as if bracing himself before stepping down on the accelerator…

Back inside his room, someone was sobbing in a small voice, "Big brother…Don't go…"

---

The nurse sniffled as she shoved Cagalli several dresses, "Keep safe…wear these to work if you must…"

"Nanny!" She exclaimed, "I'm going to space, dresses for what!"

"To look feminine and gentle to deceive the enemy…" she said as she sobbed, "Oh, I don't know. I just want my little girl safely back, can't you be like other little gals and marry that handsome prince?"

"I don't want to…and this time I don't want anyone to force me, nor to kidnap me. So I must go." She explained for the umpteenth time, half smiling.

Kisaki placed a large rough hand on her head, "My lady, be careful and I wish you all the best in your endeavor. However, I must ask just one last time, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I want you here to watch over Orb, I feel safer this way. Thank you…both of you, for accompanying me this far, but this time. I'll lead Orb myself."

---

Council meeting was in session, Athrun once again found himself standing in the middle of the ring table like a criminal on trial. They were talking about the Supreme Council itself electing one representative as the best candidate to compete against Athrun other than the civilian candidate.

Yzak stood up at this point and Athrun looked at him. He hadn't forgotten Yzak's actions yesterday and had some doubts he was unable to clarify. Everyone just refused to tell him, he felt as if his mates suddenly deserted him. As he looked at Yzak, hoping what Yzak says will be in his defense and will allow Athrun to trust him once again.

"I have a proposal." He began, refusing to look at Athrun, instead he swept his gaze across the whole council.

"What? That we shouldn't elect someone to compete with Zala…?"

"That we form an overall alliance and win this election." Yzak intercepted coolly. His statement was met with general assent and he continued. "Only with the whole Supreme Council's agreement can we hope to clear up…" He paused, gazing at Athrun now, "This little mess Lacus Clyne made. And elect Chairman in the proper fashion." He finished, smiling now. "I've had a little chat with my kinsmen, and suddenly I realized it was a bad idea to allow an eighteen year old to even attempt, to stand on his own two shaky legs." He said as he gave Athrun a look of faked sympathy, Athrun wanted to hit his face "So the better way out for our nation will be to pick someone from among ourselves, experience and earful of opinions from the others and not so much of his own. To prevent dictatorship from arising once again. How about …"He pretended to think, "Mr Amarfi, whom I believe will make a perfect candidate." Yzak sat down satisfied, listening closely to the chatter while trying to pretend he was uninterested.

He was treading on thin ice, and could only hope that Athrun wasn't stupid enough to waste energy on being angry at him. Now he understood, when Yulie Amarfi first proposed for Yzak to join the alliance, it was because Yzak made the perfect puppet chairman, a scapegoat to blame the last defeat on and later gotten rid of. _Perfect_. Yzak had to bait them, making them think he was power hungry and simply full of himself. A simple minded and stuck up snob, in essence. That was the easy part, the hard part was to drive Athrun up the wall without making him his enemy. They were allies, and that will never change, but will Athrun trust him till the end? It was like a test of both his acting skills and Athrun, _He'd better thank me for this…_

If he read the situation correctly, the Council had to be made to believe Yzak will contest genuinely with Athrun and have a chance of winning. Then there will be a chance they stop sending assassins after him, and in turn change the situation between him and Sedna…If he was lucky, he might even find out the identity of the third person, the phantom mastermind who was trying to kill Athrun. And they would route about, thinking Yzak dive right into their trap, but be left stranded themselves. It would also give a good indication as to how deep the conspiracy went.

"I think Mr Jule will make a perfect candidate to contest with Mr Zala. They were, after all, both like disciples under Mr Rau Le Crusade's guidance. It would be most delightful to see them compete on fair grounds, what do all of you think?"

Yzak smiled inwardly as general assent indicated, _just as expected_. He stood up at this point, and went on with the I-am-a-bimbo act. "I shall accept this honour of contesting for Chairman then." He declared as he bowed, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. And he turned to give Athrun a for-show look of triumph, which earned a glare from him in exchange, Yzak had to restrain himself or he would simply glare back.

---

The more Athrun thought about it, the more Yzak's actions didn't make one strand of sense to him. First he tried to help him, than all of a sudden he took a one hundred and eighty degree turn towards the side of the Supreme Council. And he knocked Athrun out yesterday just so they can talk about something he shouldn't know about, even Kira and Cagalli wouldn't breathe a word about it.

_Something's amiss…_

He knew it, while the knowledge kept him from panicking, it didn't keep him from feeling deserted. It seemed that all of a sudden, all those he shared the deepest relationships with had left. Cagalli's decision, Yzak's actions, Kira's silence, even Dearka and Lacus had not wanted to speak to him. He suddenly felt alone, and the weight of what he had to do finally came crashing down on him.

_I have to do this alone. _

The thought echoed numbly in his heart, it was oddly familiar; for the Athrun Zala two years ago had it as a moto_, I have to do this by myself_, for no one else will do it for him…

---

Next chapter is where all the action starts,


	19. Dusk

Chapter 19:Dusk

"Get off." Yzak commandeered as he pulled over in front of a boutique. Athrun took a long, long look at the name of the shop before asking weakly, "You said we have something important to do…and it's supposed to be shopping, for clothes?"

Yzak sighed and frowned, "You want to wear…"Yzak examined his clothes, green shirt, black pants, black jacket. "That to election!" And Yzak proceeded to drag him off the car, "It's today, FOR HEAVENS SAKE! I thought you have enough sense to dress up appropriately!" He yelled at him as they walked to the door, shoving him inside. Athrun looked at his own apparel as he walked, formal by informal standards but not quite there. And he didn't bring that many pieces of clothing to the PLANTs. "Alright."

They were greeted by a middle age couple whom Yzak appeared to have met before and Yzak deposited Athrun to them and went to look around.

"Another handsome young man," said the lady in delight as she measured Athrun, "What do you need?"

"Formal wear. Maybe a suit will do?"

"Hmm… I think I have a black set just your size…"

"Yzak," Athrun called as he watched the middle age lady lumbered off to the storeroom. "Don't you need anything?"

Yzak was gazing up the stairs with this most peculiar expression, he snapped out of it and yelled back irritably. "Worry about yourself. I'll be wearing my uniform."

As they were busy with Athrun, Yzak thought he'd take time off to go look for Sedna. They hadn't seen each other in four flat days and Yzak found himself thinking about her more and more, it was an unhealthy obsession, not that he mind. She was no longer Athrun's body guard as Yzak transferred her himself, and when she heard that Athrun needed clothes, she invited him to come. And he bought something for her…something that he hoped she'll like, he hid that something within his uniform, waiting for a chance to give it to her…

Standing at the base of the steps, he suddenly felt this terrible urge to run to her. Her father walked up beside him and Yzak greeted him; the man gave a hearty smile, which caused wrinkles to form on his brow. "Go up if you want, she's in."

Yzak blinked, her father spoke as though he read his mind. And after his quiet sentence, he turned and walked away and attended to another costumer who just walked in, as if leaving Yzak to decide for himself. Hesitantly, he laid a hand on the railing, hearing the sound of his own heartbeat throb in his ears. Taking a deep breath, he took the first step, and a second…

Halfway up the steps, he noticed this soft clicking sound issued from the space between two steps, _must be an alarm clock or something_…which served as a reminder that his time here was pathetically limited. He thought, and without further hesitation, he mounted the rest of the steps quickly.

He found himself in a living room, completed a television set and sofa. There were four doors linked to the living room, and two were closed, _one her parents room, one the storeroom_, Yzak reasoned. Meaning she must be in one of the two rooms, he took the one to his left first, and didn't find anyone after a quick look. He smiled inwardly, like a child who chanced upon a treasure, knowing Sedna awaited him in the last unexplored room. His hand circled the gift, ready to draw it out of his pocket. As he rounded the corner into the last room, he took a while to comprehend the sight before him…

Sedna was there, she was wearing t-shirt and shorts, and oddly enough, a ear piece. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice as Yzak approached her from behind, and she was holding a gun, it was aiming at the floor board. When Yzak looked close enough and saw a hole two centimeters wide, showing Athrun downstairs…

"This is a little large." Mrs Ileisus muttered as she stepped back to examine her handiwork, "Two sizes smaller will fit."

"Thank you…" Athrun began to say, and at that instant his sentence was punctured by a loud and sudden sound that pierced his ears and the next thing he knew, pain burned his shoulder, silent and intense. His mind was blank as he whipped around; just in time to see someone bolting out through the door, a metallic object in his right hand…

Mrs Ileisus was beside him in an instant and Mr Ileisus dialed the police hotline on the counter phone. Athrun watched them as if in slow motion, and slowly he placed a hand on his shoulder and wasn't surprised to see drabs of crimson liquid staining his fingers…

---

At the moment when Sedna fired, Yzak threw himself forward and knocked her over, causing the flight path of the bullet to veer off course only by millimeters but it still made it through the tiny hole in the ground. Yzak got himself off the floor quickly and while still pinning Sedna down, he scrambled over to look into the hole.

_Athrun's still alive_; the bullet had left a deep gash on his right shoulder and otherwise left him relatively umharmed. Mrs Ileisus didn't panic, she got the dazed Athrun to sit down before running to get a first aid kit and was attending to the wound. Something moving beyond the windows caught his attention and he turned to look. Out of the window, he could see a man, whom he recognized as the supposed costumer ran out of the shop as if expecting someone to pursue him. _A decoy…_ Yzak realized in horror and he turned around to confront Sedna.

Before he could say anything, she already responded by whacking him hard in the temples with the handle of her gun, knocking him over onto the floor. A bout of pain and an odd paralyzing sensation hit him and he found that he couldn't get up, not in time to stop her. He had no choice, he threw himself over the hole on the ground…

Sedna took aim, aiming at the center of the injured target's torso. But just as she was about to pull the trigger a second time, something white washed over the supposed target. She blinked a few times only to glare myopically at Yzak, who rests stubbornly in her way. He was panting and bruised and looked like he was trying hard not to lose consciousness. "Stop it, I won't let you kill him…"

"I'm an assassin, I'll just kill you as well!" she yelled as she took aim again, this time she pointed at Yzak's heart.

"Try. Kill me."

"I WILL!" she screamed as she gripped the gun so hard her hands were quaking.

"Don't lie to yourself…" Yzak told her quietly, as he closed his eyes, losing the battle. Sedna watched him unblinkingly, knowing he had no way of stopping her now. But, slowly, her grip began to loosen round the weapon, until the gun dropped to the ground with a thud… She reached a hand out and poked his cheek absentmindedly, trying to check if he was really unconscious. He didn't respond the slightest, he just laid there on the floor of her room, lying there and breathing. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, sifting through his hair to reveal the mark left by her gun handle, an ugly blue black had began to spread across his temples. "Why do you have to be right…?" she reprimanded him, "…I really cannot bring myself to kill you…Not you…Anyone…but you."

---

Yzak's eyes snapped open, he found himself looking at blue sky and more blue sky, and the sky was moving. "Sedna…?" he asked, trying to get his bearings. He was greeted by of all people, Athrun Zala's voice. "Awake? She carried you downstairs saying you tripped and knocked yourself on the edge of a table. And we are late, so she tossed you into the backseat and off we are, sorry."

Yzak got up and felt wind worm through his hair, his hand gingerly touched the bruise and he grimaced at the pain. _Not a dream then…_ "Driving with one hand?" He asked Athrun, recognizing the way to city central. Athrun replied without looking at him, "Safe enough."

Once they got to the place, they met with one other fifty year old man wearing a suit like Athrun but looking much less glam. They were briefed by a man in white uniform, "First, you three gentlemen are going to meet the citizens of PLANTs, there will be a float procession through the main streets of Aprilius, and it will transport you to designated area for the speech. Then, ready thy speeches and blow them away, here's the exact timing of all the proceedings. Each of you will be accompanied by two faith members throughout the session, voting takes place after all the speeches and results will be released tomorrow morning, All clear?"

They nodded, Yzak stayed to glaring menacingly at the poor guy, who cleared his throat nervously and continued, "Here is the order of things…Mr Clinton will go first, followed by Mr…" he chanced a look at Yzak, "Mr Jule, and then Mr Zala."

As they were ushered onto the floats in darkness, Yzak fumed. The look on his face was enough to scare all the people around him. _Sedna was still trying to kill Athrun, meaning her orders didn't change_... Which in turn indicate that the Supreme Council did not believe Yzak will win after all. And if his ruse didn't work, he had to think of something else fast. Among the two faith members, Sedna might be one following Athrun, or even him, he must improvise, and quickly. He swept his gaze around, examining each guard wearing sunglasses surrounding him on military vehicles, none of them looked like Sedna. Selecting Dearka's number on his mobile phone, he left a message consisting of two words, "_Take positions."_

Athrun grimaced as the float jerked forward, pain shooting up his shoulder, the wound was deep but fortunately the bleeding had stopped. He had no time to go to a hospital, so Mrs Ileisus helped him wrap it up.

The float continued forward at snail pace, up ahead, he could make out Yzak's silhouette against the blinding glare of the morning sun, and once his float was outside, a deafening applause echoed within the space around him and he told himself, _this is it…_

The float sped up to running pace and Athrun was greeted with an innumerable cheering crowd, who broke into applause as he lifted a hand weakly in greeting. He felt awkward with what he was doing and chanced a look ahead to see what the other two are doing; the civillian candidate waved his hands high over his head in a large arch while Yzak merely stood there like a statue and looked cool. _It won't do for me…_ Athrun thought.

Suddenly something Cagalli told him struck him. She once asked him as they sat together doing nothing in her house garden, _Athrun, do you know what is the part about you that is most…charming? _He didn't know then, so as she cuddled beside him at dawn, she smiled cheekily, and cupped his face in her hands and told him, _look at me, and smile._

Athrun looked around, looking for white mice to try it out on. And in a distance, he spotted a banner which says _Welcome Back, Prince of ZAFT,_ and had his sixteen year old picture enlarged and placed next to those words. Holding the banner was a group of screaming high school girls, and one of them even sent him a fly kiss.

If he wasn't so in need for someone to try it on, he wouldn't have attempted to hide his disgust. Instead, he caught the gaze of the one who send him the fly kiss, looking directly into her black eyes with his emerald green ones and he smiled, as if Cagalli was there instructing him…The girl screamed so loudly that it was audible over the din of the crowd, and fainted.

The high pitch sound was enough to send a shiver up his spine and goose bumps crawling across his skin. _Abandon strategy…_

_---_

On the Kusanagi, broadcast of the Election are showing on all screens, and Cagalli and her crew watched, Lacus's face appeared on a little side screen and asked Cagalli cheekily, "Watching?" Cagalli tore her gaze away from Athrun's smiling face and answered, "Yeah, I'm waiting for something to happen too. So don't say I'm not being alert."

Lacus laughed, it was forced and slightly nervous, "Mr Jule told us twenty minutes, someone is still after him, and that someone almost succeeded this morning." Cagalli bit her lip, trying to hide her worries, "Almost?"

"He was shot but the wound's not fatal."

"That idiot, he's always like that!" Cagalli almost screamed, standing up, but she realized there was nothing she could do for him. She had a good mind to dock at PLANTs now and knock some sense into him with a frying pan or something, and that would be even more idiotic. Frustrated, she sat down again and remained silent. Lacus tried to take her mind off the issue, "Elections sure is hot this year…I didn't remember as many screaming school girls when my father was up for elections." Cagalli smiled after a while, "Your father wasn't eighteen when he went for elections."

"True," Lacus replied, "but I think the crowd teaser is actually Mr Jule, majority on the Eternal says their votes go to him."

Cagalli was startled, "But…Why would anyone in the right mind vote for that foul-mouthed, hot-headed person for chairman!"

"With the whole council… buttressing him, I don't see why not. But on my side, they don't have such political reasons."

"Then why?"

"They say 'Cause he's young and has straight platinum hair,'" Lacus replied, trying to hold back a chortle. Cagalli laughed, it suddenly feels as if the citizens were voting for pop stars and not Chairmans.

---

In the military headquarters, PLANTs, Yulie Amarfi gazed at the report. More than half of Orb's military power had been sent out into space for no apparent reason, and it was rumoured that the Orb representative was among the fleet as well. The information worried him, _what is the Orb army doing all the way out in space?_ _To finish PLANTs off while they still lack leadership? _No, that will be unlike the princess. But he cannot simply ignore the possibility, he told the soldier to keep an open channel on the status of the Orb fleet as he walked outside to receive the candidates.

"I am Supreme Councilor Yulie Amarfi, Mr Clinton, Mr Jule, Mr Zala, welcome. This way please." He said as he greeted them with a smile, he led them into the headquarters. Each of them was accompanied by two people as they went into an glass elevator. "This is the ZAFT military headquarters located in central Aprilius, Octum. This will take us to the waiting room on the fifteenth floor, and the balcony on the north-west will be the site where the speech presentation will take place. The order will be the same as the float processions." There was a 'dink' as the display showed that they have arrived, and the door slid open quietly. They were ushered out and Mr Amarfi told them, "This is the waiting room. Make yourselves comfortable, Mr Clinton goes up in fifteen minutes, the ushers will direct you from here." And he took his leave, giving Athrun a look.

Yzak studied the room, it was an octagon, with large velvet curtains and two guards blocking each of the four exits and sofa sets and refreshment tables on the other four sides alternately. There was a silver fountain twice was high as Yzak, and the statue of what was presumably, the goddess Artemis, holding a fabric that sprouted water from one end.

_No good for a gun fight…_Yzak thought as he frowned.

---

In the space fortress Ephraim, there was an atmosphere of anticipation in the dark control room. Computer screens with rapidly changing displays danced about, in expectation of the swift victory ahead.

A man smiled slowly in the most sinister manner; he wasn't just any man, he represented the blue cosmo now. For the moment his leadership is in name, but it will be different tomorrow…His position will be established in the alliance, when he breaks the PLANTs…

"Sir, we're all set, awaiting orders." The soldier came to report to him and saluted. He didn't turn as he replied, pleased, "Then let it begin…"

---

Mr Clinton had finished speaking and Yzak was ushered on next after an hour's break, he gave Athrun a look of enmity before he walked on confidently.

By now Athrun has decided what to do, if Yzak is not going to stand by him, he'll do his best to win by himself. He nodded to acknowledge the competition and deliberately tried to irritate Yzak, "Good luck, Mr Jule." Yzak hated it when people wished him luck, he thinks it's reserved for losers who needs it. Yzak growled threateningly as he stepped through the veil, being escorted by two Faith members.

Athrun sat down and looked at the live telecast of Yzak's piece, the screen was made up of sixteen little ones and resultantly the image was large and puzzle-like. Yzak addressed the crowd confidently from the fifteen floor high podium, talking about this thing and that, discussing the issues in PLANTs and made it clear that these problems must be addressed. He hinted that a good Chairman was needed and discreetly suggested he was probably the most knowledgeable and hence the right person. Athrun had to admit, _he was good_. But more importantly, can he best that?

Towards the end, he said "Having recounted and analyzed all the challenges that PLANTs will be facing from this day forth, I hereby urge every single one of you to cast your votes with care, for your votes will decide which paths Plants will take from this day onwards. What challenges we will continue facing? And I hope that the world that our progeny will be living in, will be one desirable and peaceful." A thunderous applause sounded at this point in time, and Yzak continued, "I represent the Supreme Council, the representatives of all twelve sets of PLANTs, and the Zaft military forces, the pride of our nation. And I officially announce…" People cheered louder still and drowned out Yzak's voice, Athrun's heartbeat quickened, in anticipation of the moment he'll start rallying for the collective authority of the Supreme Council.

But to his surprise when the crowd died down enough to be heard, he announced "I will withdraw from the elections…" And a dreadful silence befell the masses below, where a lot of people stared at him with wide gaping mouths. Athrun thought he'd gone mad as well, but Yzak continued after the pause. "Never for a moment have I believed that power should converge into the hands of one party. But one man, and the person is not me…However, if anyone, the person should be someone we all should know about..." Athrun couldn't believe what Yzak was suggesting. "In the name of the Supreme Council of PLANTs, I hereby confer all support towards Mr…"

And at this historical moment, the unmistakable sound of a rifle went off, echoing within the vast hollow of the central square. Athrun stood up as he watched the images on the screen, as if in slow motion. Yzak's eyes widened in surprise for an instant, as if unable to register what just happened, right before he collapsed on the floor.

"Y…Yzak?" Athrun asked in disbelief, and yelled, "YZAK!"

---

What's happening? Why was it Yzak's turn to get assassinated? Find out in the next chapter. I hope all of you don't mind it being a little long. End of build up phase, now let the action begin…


	20. Darkness

Chapter 20: Darkness

Athrun just stared at the screen as he watched Yzak collapsed. At this moment the screen changed abruptly to a news report, the lady on screen uttered something about an emergency war declaration coming from Blue Cosmos and the screen changed again. This time showing a forty year old man sitting in front of a microphone, he looked positively evil and spoke haughtily, "Greetings, _Coordinators_." He spat the word out as if he found it an abomination. "I'm the new leader of Blue Cosmos. Nicholae Calputhir, you have one hour exactly to surrender. The whole Senate and the three chairman candidates. Oh… I see that one had been done away with…" he smiled in amusement as a report was handed to him, "I'm a generous man, two will do. The result of resistance…" and he paused to let the effect of the words sink in.

"…will be total annihilation. Just like Junius Seven four years ago…" And he laughed, the sound a hundred times more sinister than his person.

Cagalli was watching from space, and her first thought was, _He's a snobbish idiot…_No self respecting world leader would dare to speak out against PLANTs like that, he was asking for trouble and digging his own grave.

But he continued calmly, a smile playing about his lips, "We developed a cannon with the power of the renowned _Genesis_, and the firing range of _Requiem_. Do consider your options properly, you sub-human species who call yourselves intelligent… If you are as smart as you consider yourselves to be, you should be able to make a decision in half an hour…"

Athrun was thinking the same thing as Cagalli, and this time he thought_, Another stupid mistake_, the man was leaking military secrets with every sentence, it told him that the charging time of the cannon he spoke of was probably half an hour, round about. And he was probably going to test it out on a test target just to decrease their morale… And the test target will likely be…

Before he could finish his thought, two ushers came to him and one pinned a tiny wireless mic to his suit and he was ushered to the veil, where another two carried Yzak out on a stretcher, copious amounts of blood draining down his uniform. "Yzak! Wake up…" He pleaded, not knowing what else to say. "Isn't there supposed to be an hour before I'm going? Let go of me! What are you guys going to do? Stand there and ignore the war declaration?" The usher was unperturbed, "Mr Zala, please cooperate and improvise. What we need to do now is to calm the people, please step out and act as if you are going according to schedule."

"But Yzak…"

"We'll ensure Mr Jule gets medical attention as soon as possible. We'll do our job and you do yours, now please step forward." At this moment the veil lifted and Athrun stepped through hesitantly, casting one look behind before the veil dropped, isolating him onto the podium. He looked down to find general mayhem; the crowd was in hysteria, trying to get away from the central square by stepping over each other, as if it will do any good. He realized he probably had no business on the speech stand unlike Yzak just ten minutes ago.

"Calm down…" he muttered, but there was no effect. He didn't know why, but he found himself growing angry, and he shouted this time, his voice amplified by the microphone on his collar, "CALM DOWN!"

He was surprised to hear his own voice reverberate round the whole square, and the masses came to a standstill all of a sudden. Like someone pressed the pause button on a remote, he took the chance to speak, "Zaft military men, remove yourself from the crowd and make your way to the periphery of the square, report to your battle stations immediately. You have a war to fight." He knew of the emergency plan if things like that ever happened in PLANTs, that's why he was able to calmly issue a command like that out of the blue. "Those who drive cabs, or own an automobile of any sort, please ferry these men to their respective battle stations. Non military citizens, stay put, don't move."

Amazingly, every one out of ten people began to siphon out of the crowd like filter paper residue. Their movements riddled with organization and unexpectedly, grace and speed. After five minutes, when Athrun was sure no one else was speeding off, he addressed the rest. "Ladies, gentlemen, children, and the elderly, I know some of you just send your brothers, husbands, sons off to fight. Please remain here for it might well be the safest place, there are a lot of things that we cannot be sure of. But…"

He paused, not knowing what else to say. He was very confused all of a sudden, not knowing what he wanted to do, what he hoped to accomplish now by prattling non stop. He was helpless…

_Yzak had been shot by mysterious assassins_, and the same could very well happen to him in an instant he was least aware… The thought made him sigh and he looked down to the uncountable pairs of eyes looking at him, and he realized what the people needed now… They were looking up to him, for assurance, for leadership, there was no room for him to be confused or perceived weak, there was only room for decision.

Athrun took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and started to ask himself inwardly, _What if the one who was fatally wounded was him instead of Yzak? Would he still have chosen this path? And if not a single person around him encouraged, nor believed him, will he still be doing what he was doing now? If the whole world deserted him…will he still believe in what he had always believed…?And stand strong in his belief till the last moments?_

And amazingly, he felt that could tell himself the sure answer, _Yes._

He opened his eyes now, having made up his mind. Having gotten out of, and rid of his dilemma, he suddenly felt much lighter…

---

The control room was in turmoil, the lines were kept busy by calls that come raining in from the media and from the public who demanded to know what happened. First the council candidate withdrawing without warning then came the bullet out of nowhere that wounded Yzak Jule. Next came the war declaration by the idiot in a suit. It was almost enough to make Yulie Amarfi tear his hair out.

The whole council was now trying to sort the issue out, calling all soldiers to report, putting in place security measures for the two Chairman candidates. His primary concern now was…

Ezaria Jule was beside him, and was screaming as she gripped his collar, "DIDN'T You promise Yzak's safety if I manage to convince him to join the alliance! HUH? Where did that go now!"

"Calm down, Ezaria. I'm calling the security department upstairs now!"

"How's he…!" Ezaria asked, her voice trembling slightly now. Yulie Amarfi frowned as he listened to Athrun's voice sound over the broadcast.

"_Calm down…CALM DOWN! Zaft military men, remove yourself from the crowd and make your way to the periphery of the square, report to your battle stations immediately. You have a war to fight…_ _Those who drive cabs, or own an automobile of any sort, please ferry these men to their respective battle stations. Non military citizens, stay put, don't move…_

Yulie Amarfi breathed a sigh of relief. Athrun's reaction was timely and prevented a lot of people from dying, first by a mass stampeding exercise and second via massacre of the defenseless nation whose army are stuck in the crowd. But didn't he order the security to protect Athrun and Mr Clinton? _So what is he doing on the speech podium?_

"Hello," he almost yelled as someone picked up on the other end, "I want an explanation. First, the current status of Mr Jule… Second, what is Mr Zala doing out there when I thought my orders were clear enough!"

"Mr Amarfi," the guy on the other end sounded slightly flustered, "I thought you meant to keep the people appeased and safe when you gave your order… so I ushered Mr Zala out. It worked…didn't it?"

Yulie Amarfi wanted to strangle somebody, and it doesn't happen very often. "What of Mr Jule?"

"Injured, shot by a long range rifle…"

"I KNOW! I mean how injured!"

Shiho Hahnefuss glanced behind her, where Dearka was cupping a piece of chloroform stained cloth over Mr Clinton's nose and mouth. Knocking him out the smelly way, then gave her a grin and a thumbs up. Yzak sat up on the stretcher and watch Dearka drag the unconscious man to somewher more inconspicuos. She deepened her voice and replied,

"Not very much, we sent him to the military hospital in city central…"

Ezaria steadied herself and bolted out of the exit as she heard that statement… Back upstairs, Yzak made a face of disgust at the maroon patch and swiped at the stain on his uniform, an unavoidable sacrifice nevertheless …

"Good call." He told Shiho as she put down the walkie talkie.

"Thank you, sir." She said as she looked around her, they had disposed of all the guards in that room the same way, it was almost too easy… Yzak got up as Athrun began addressing the crowd, "_Ladies, gentlemen, children, and the elderly, I know some of you just send your brothers, husbands, sons off to fight. Please remain here for it might well be the safest place, there are a lot of things that we cannot be sure of. But…"_ He paused at this point, and Yzak grunted irritably. After all the show he put up, Athrun is still unsure about his standing. And that lack of conviction may be just the thing that will cause everything he did till now to be rendered null and void. He should have treated him more harshly… Dearka glanced at the sleeping men around him, then at Yzak. "I still don't understand? Why all this?"

"All this… was just to force that idiot to make up his mind." Yzak explained patiently, which was unlike himself. "Absolution is necessary at times. Enough about him, let's go." He ordered as he retrieved a gun from his belt and loaded it… Five others appeared from behind the curtains and they did the same, Yzak went on, "Remember, if any of you get shot, just lie as still as possible until help arrives, moving will only make you die faster. I'm not going to sign death certificates..."

---

The Kusanagi, also the flag ship, launched into action the moment the announcement came, speed was vital if they want to be of any help at all in the coming operation. With the Archangel in the ranks of their army… The cannon will likely be aiming for Orb, for the EAF felt that it was a disgrace for a country to join and quit. They would want to get rid of this disgrace by destroying all evidence…

Similarly, the Eternal blasted off in the opposite direction, Lacus smiled, knowing they were already one step ahead of their enemy. Shinn and Lunamaria should have found the place the moment the broadcast signal was sent out…

---

Back in the Octum control room, one person in particular was in a bad mood but trying hard not to show it. He had underestimated Yzak Jule, he wasn't just a little boy anymore… All his efforts, all his plans and aspirations, all destroyed in the kid's hands at that one moment… And to think that he celebrated his little victories, and all the while they've been playing right into Yzak's hands. He had yet been able to verify if Yzak had been killed by the assassination attempt, but he thought something's…fishy. _That's about to change very, very soon…for now, he wanted Yzak dead and gone… for real. And even find someone to blame for the whole thing in the proccess… _

He kept a straight face as Yulie Amarfi came to report and ask him about the situation, he replied slowly, "Keep the people in the central square, it's likely to be the safest. Provide some refreshments, We'll observe what this Nicolea Calputhir, if he has the technology to create a cannon with both the attributes of Genesis and Requiem, he wouldn't have waited till now to use it. I seriously doubt if he has enough sense to fill a teacup. We'll see who will be surrendering after that…" He hissed as he squeezed the air as if it was Calputhir's throat. "Let Zala's son prattle on, he's the scapegoat now anyway…"

"What of Yzak?" Yulie Amarfi asked in obvious shock, and hated the way Mr Elthman smiled……

---

Kira Yamato came face to face with this moon base which Lacus pointed out was unnaturally heavily guarded, she reckons that the cannon will fire from there. Kira's job…_To bring it down._

The best strategy, will be lightning warfare. He activated all his thrusters at one go and signaled his troops (from the Clyne faction) to follow him, together the sliced through the ranks of the frontline forces and had infiltrated their air field before they knew it. Kira assumed they weren't prepared for intruders to find their way in so soon. The only possibility is that if the intruders have a blueprint, and that's what they did have_. Thanks to a helpful little boy named Spencer Gladys…_

And now that the EAF troops realize they did have intruders in their midst, Kira can begin firing…

---

Sedna gasped as she received her orders,

_Kill Athrun Zala at the last possible moment, then proceed to PLANTs central Military hospital and get rid of Yzak Jule..._

It told her firstly, that Yzak's probably badly injured, and secondly she'll finally have an open shot at Athrun Zala. It was her last chance, _if she fails once again…_ She shook herself, not wanting to think of what will happen if she fails. There was no failure to speak of, _only Mr Zala will die today…_

She flipped down her visor on her sleek black helmet and switched to infra, gesturing to her comrades to move out. The whole team of twelve was dressed in black, normal apparel with inhumane weaponry crinkling under every loose fold of clothing. People within their line call it the _MME-_murder made easy-uniform, equipped with weapons that emit zero sound, silent shots and someone drops dead…

They made their way through the dark maze of piping waterway, boots splashing noisily with every step. And finally Sedna found the four hatches where water was draining through, she gestured at one of them, two of her man came forward and one lifted the other to key in a code in a mixture of letters and numbers. And the hatch fell open… And each of them made their way through.

There was no abnormality at the site, six guards stood blocking the entrances. The men behind her spread out to hide themselves behind the curtains, and three stayed with her. In the event Sedna misses and Athrun Zala realizes something is wrong, they will finish up the job.

The room was pitch dark, Sedna switching her helmet settings to heat sensor, nothing was indicated except for the vending machines and the statue of Artemis which they came from. The last one was Athrun's form. Sedna looked in that direction, a red hot spot separated from where she was only by a thin veil, a piece of useless fabric. A person behind her probed her softy, "Commander…Do it."

Athrun had started speaking again after the pause, _I stand before the citizens of PLANTs, as a native. This is the nation that I grew up in, which I believed in and cherished…This is the nation that gave birth to me..._

_And this is thenation that killed you..._Sedna though as she lifted her gun, she took aim…

And at this moment, one men fell to her right soundlessly and she broke away from her intent and stared in horror as each pair of supposed guards wrestled members of her team using the same tactics, they wrapped the velvet curtains around their head and threw them inside each of the four rooms before stepping through themselves. The two left around her reacted immediately, chasing through the doorways right before she heard a distinct locking sound from each of the four doors… She was left alone but still, she had a mission to complete…She took aim again…

_I'm proud to tell people where I'm born, because PLANTs is a splendid place. Home to the best of the best, engineers, specialists, doctors, lawyers, scientists. A place where almost everyone gets educated, nearly everybody gets a chance to excel. People are pleasant, happy, and lead peaceful and productive lives. And who exist to retain that peace? ZAFT._

People outside cheered, and as Sedna focused on the reddest spot which kept thumping in the middle of Athrun's torso, a figure jumped down and blocked her heat image of Athrun. She stepped backwards to steady herself, and readied her gun, out to kill the intruder. He was apparently equipped with a gun as well, meaning he had been hiding out perched atop the statue, waiting for them to come. First she had to kill him…and then take Athrun…She didn't have time to wonder who in the right mind will still want to help Athrun Zala now, but she allowed the notion to pass, focusing on killing the intruder as soon as possible instead.

_ZAFT exist only to protect our nation, it's the pride of our country, but as we are facing a war declaration, what are they to do? Ask them to stand between the beam and our nation! Having a strong army does not make us stronger, our lives are like mere candle flames. Whether we live or die, can be by the decision of just one person. What are we fighting for? Soldiers of ZAFT? We are not out there to sacrifice for our country…_

Sedna fired and the intruder dove low and lunged forward, reaching upwards to twist her wrist, causing the gun to fall out of her hands, But when her hands are free, she in turn grabbed his hand and spun around to kick his right hand, causing his weapon to fly into the wall. He seemed ready for it as he produced a dagger out of nowhere and plunged it in Sedna's direction, she had no time to reach for her weapon so she stepped back and attempted to slam into him headfirst. He avoided her by dropping his stance altogether and kicked her feet off the ground, she jumped and did a flip in the air, her palms touch ground and she took the instant to snatch the dagger out of his hands. She did a complete flip and landed on her feet over the hatch in the fountain, and spun around for the kill.

She was shock that she recognized his voice as he gasped in surprise; at the very last moment before she stabbed him in his chest…

_Sacrifices are necessary at times, even if it's painful…it hurts, to see the people we love die around us…Like Junius seven…four years ago. And the same thing will happen again…_

---

Here ends chapter 20.


	21. Oblivion

Chapter 21: Oblivion

Sedna caught him as he collapsed; she flipped up her visor, only to see the familiar face. "Yzak…?" she uttered in despair.

_And when our loved ones die around us, we kill Naturals, and Naturals attack us. And we kill to defend ourselves. This cycle existed since PLANTs began, and has continued ever since. Kill and be killed, and someone else suffers the consequences… Is it what we really want, to be able to believe that we are hurting others more than they are hurting us…?_

In the darkness, Sedna waited for her eyes to adjust to see. She could make out his hand cupping over the wound, where the hilt of the dagger stuck out from between his fingers. And blood was starting to leak out from the sliver of space between his digits…

He drew a shaky breath as he struggled to breathe, Sedna asked, "Why…why are you here? Shouldn't you be…?"

"…Shot and in hospital?" he interrupted her weakly, she nodded, her eyes wide. "I staged the assassination…To catch you off guard…Not too successful…"

"Why!" she exclaimed, feeling hot tears well up in her eyes, "Why are you so stupid? I told you to stay out of this!"

"I can't let you kill him……"

"Then you might as well kill me. You might as well… you could have just told Athrun I was trying to kill him!" There was such venom and absolution in that statement that Yzak began to wonder about something he never considered before…_What's her intention in seeking Athrun's life…? _He weighed his options, and muttered, "I won't, 'cause I don't…I don't want him to kill you."

Sedna gasped, and tears started to flow down her cheeks… She didn't know how to explain how she felt at that bitter sweet moment, so touched by the fact that Yzak could go to this extent to protect her_…even if it means coming right against her…even if it means that he might end up dying in her hands…_ He still chose this course of action, all in order to stop her… And suddenly she felt she could tell him everything, she felt as if she could trust this guy…As they sat there, waist deep in the fountain where sprays of water spurted about, wetting her and him, she suddenly felt like it was only reasonable for him to know. In a small voice she cried, "I…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you either, I don't want to hurt you…"

---

"Blue cosmos chose to threaten this peace because of the past, because of the battle of Jarkin Due two years ago, because of the humiliation they suffered. In order to avenge the dead, they chose to fight. Many of our numbers perished, but ultimately, the defeat ended up on their side…" The crowd beneath Athrun cheered wildly, he was pouring his heart out without knowing why. He just suddenly felt as if it was important to say all this, it was vital to explain properly.

"But we mustn't forget, the very reason they attacked. It was done out of fear, it was what can be justified as self defense. It's seems only to be the nature of man to be fearful, and resentful of those allegedly stronger, smarter and faster than themselves…" The masses cheered even louder, but he continued…

---

At the surface of the moon base, Strike Freedom flew parallel to the moon surface, frantically searching for anything that might be what he was looking for on the rocky and uneven surface. Kira evaded to the right as several Windams fired at him, the sitation was getting desperate and can be summarized in one sentence. _Too many of them too few of us._

Kira kept an open channel for transmissions coming his way, and was surprised to see Athrun's face. Apparently the media thinks it's anything to distract…

_What about us? We retaliated, because the sheer numbers of Naturals will be able to suppress us. In truth, we are afraid of them as well, we are afraid that the day will come._

_Well said_, Kira thought, And the day has arrived. The moon base seemed to have come alive like a sleeping giant and gunfire lurked at every possible corner, threatening to take down the intruders. Kira was their only genuine attacker, seeker, protector, defender and comfort. For their plan was now held together by sheer determination and prayers. Kira was to find the cannon hole presumably near the surface, which will likely appear only moments before firing commences, and destroy it in those moments. Sounds simple, but as all simple plan goes, it involve a fair bit of luck, luck which they may not have. But is their only hope to ensure that Naturals don't wipe out the PLANTs on this day…

---

In space fortress Ephraim, Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke made their way silently through the corridors buried deep in space rock. Both were solemn and alert, for their mission involves the most risk and importance, their success will save lives of some and kill some others, but their failure will do the same…

"Turn left now…" Luna said under her breath, "Time…1309. Following the route that the Supreme Councilor charted for us…we should see a pair of guards pass by corridor 59…now." And as she said it they turned the corner, as promised, a pair of guards begin to float down the hallway, Shinn readied his fists. And whacked the guards in the stomach the moment they passed by, knocking them out cold. "Weaklings." He spat as he watch them sink to the ground, and they went on. "Can we trust this thing…?" He asked doubtfully as they turned another direction.

"I think so, everything is accurate to the second till now. Or…you just don't like Mr Jule?" She asked jokily.

"I hate him, he's arrogant, he's obnoxious and totally full of himself. He thinks he can order the world around." Shinn uttered harshly, "He may be in the Supreme Council, but I'll squish him if it comes down to a one to one!"

The proclamation made Luna laugh, "I've never met him…but…" she looked into Shinn's eyes now, still smiling. "He's the reason why I'm here with you right now…so in a way I should be grateful…."

Shinn's ears turned red hot, but he wasn't about to tell Luna how much he missed her in return. Instead, he turned away and muttered, "Grateful for sending you to your death…"

They passed a series of unguarded corridors as promised and turned again, to find the final door abruptly in their faces. Luna couldn't contain her excitement, she punched the air in a sigh of triumph. Shinn tried to indicate his relief, but his smile came out jittery and nervous, He knew they weren't out of trouble, they were just getting into more, but that knowledge didn't allow him to do what instincts told him, to get out of this place this instant. Instead, the two of them propelled forward in the zero-G area, towards the final destination in their quest…

A few levels above our heros, sat the antagonist, hardly able to keep himself seated in impatience. He was listening to the media broadcast in PLANTs, just as Athrun Zala said…

_There has been history between Naturals and Coordinators, history that lead to mutual distrust and longstanding hostility. But exactly how different are we? The Blue Cosmos called us the sub humans species, and for a 'Blue and Natural World' they want to exterminate all Coordinators, but may I ask which part of our nation is unnatural? If you cut us, do we not bleed? If you shoot us, do we not die? Put us in space, do we not perish? We love, we hate, we delight, we grieve. We smile, we cry, at times we fear, others we triumphed. If you strike us, do we not strike back? And that was precisely what happened…_

Nicholea scowled, not quite able to catch where he was aiming at. This Zala character may be more difficult than he perceived, his speech does not sound anything like a rallying speech. Yet it does not quite accuse the Blue cosmos either. It doesn't seem directed at the ZAFT forces readying themselves in space, nor only to the people who stood in the center square. Then it hit him, dreadful and sudden, that his influence might have already gone out of control. He ordered his soldier to check the reception status in the PLANTs and on earth of this channel, and realized in horror that practically the whole world was tuning in to the mere youngster for a chairman…

_Don't we all want the same thing? To be able to live the rest of our lives in peace. To be able to protect the loves ones around us, and to be given a chance at finding our own destinies. We are not unfeeling fighting machines, we are all made of flesh and blood, we are people. Naturals as well, they want to achieve the same. They want peace, they have loved ones to protect, they want to live in fulfillment and we want to live to see our future generation do the same. There aren't any differences between Naturals and Coordinators, Coordinators and Naturals except the place of birth. Why can't we help each other towards the same goals both sides desire!_

In the Orphanage back in Orb, the children sat around surrounding the TV, murmuring among themselves, "Big brother Athrun…!" Mrs Yamato put the youngest one, Faith on her lap, as she listened Kira's friend. _A coordinator who didn't mind Naturals_, it was rare. And a coordinator after her own heart, Naturals and Coordinators can co-exist if they looked past each others weaknesses. The relationship between her and Kira will be a good example for all to follow, but such cases were of course, rare.

Mr Yamato looked at the girl sitting in her lap now, she didn't tell Shinn about what she really is, because she was afraid he'll be agitated when he finds out. Faith's mother is a Natural, an Orb military woman, her father a Coordinator, a doctor in PLANTs. And she, a halfing, rejected by her father when he found out she's near average, only a half coordinator with no special talent or intellect, her mother perished in the battlefront. Other children laughed at her heritage, but Mrs Yamato believed that every child is special from conception. Natural, Coordinators and even haflings…they all deserve to have a place in the world. A place to call their own…

_How can we call ourselves civilized till we can forgive? How can we define harmony till we can tolerate? How can we call ourselves a scientific frontier if we cannot even protect the next generation, the children's laughter...Someone once… told me… 'to kill when our loved ones are killed, and later to be killed in return…the war will never end.' We cannot kill and hope to be forgiven if we cannot first forgive others ourselves..._

Faith nodded furiously in her lap, and called to the other children, "Those who think so too…say 'Aye.'." And she raised up her hand in affirmation. The children's hands shot into the air collectively, and Mrs Yamato smiled, even though she cannot see the TV anymore.

_It is time…to decide…… and choose to honour all those who once fought and those who are now fighting… _

Cagalli choked back a sob when she heard this, recalling Lord Uzumi's death vividly, it was frightening. _He still remembers… _He still remembered what she told him two years ago when she held him at gunpoint, it was her revelation as a rebel… As now he's sharing it with the world…

---

The moment was silent and still in central square, and Athrun felt his heart skipped a beat. _He had said too much, way too much,_ and the silence was a sure indication of that suspicion. Who was he to come up with such outrageous demands? But just as he thought he was going to be stoned, someone clapped, and many followed suit…

Yulie Amarfi beamed proudly as the people in the control room applauded heartily, at the moment where things seems to be crumpling, Athrun did the right thing, he reminded them the reason they fought, and a vision kept them together. A light to run after in the darkest hours… Suddenly tears brimmed in his eyes and he fought to keep them back, he could almost hear his son's voice now.

_Father…I believe in Athrun………_

"I believe too, son…" Mr Amarfi whispered as the tears overflowed, "I believe…" He had to admit that he had never fully forgiven Athrun. Some paternal part of him just kept reminding him that Athrun was the reason why Nicol died, that his son sacrificed to save a friend. At times it felt as if…Athrun killed Nicol. A mere friend, an unworthy sacrifice. But now…

---

Yzak gazed at her calmly, not able to reply. In the darkness, she could see liquid ebbing out through between his fingers, streaming down his side onto the floor and she sobbed harder, desperation creeping at her. In the end, she wasn't able to save anyone, not even Yzak, who lay dying in her arms. The least she could do…was to tell him everything…

"I joined Faith…because it was the only chance I have to save my brother, I needed the money for his operation after a car accident…" she sobbed quietly, "But…he died anyway afterward…And…my parents were afraid…to lose another child. Then I was told my new mission, will be to kill Athrun Zala…"

Yzak knitted his eyebrows together, and Sedna wrapped about him, not wanting to see his expression upon finding out the truth. "I didn't want to…I wanted to wash politics off my hands and go home. But then I was threatened…"

"Threatened…?" he asked in a hurried whisper. He could feel her nodding hard, crying harder than ever. "They planted a bomb in my house…and…and said they'll kill my parents…if I failed to get rid of him by today…I planned and planned, sending the team to Orb, to Mr Amarfi's mansion, today morning…I don't know what else to do. Mr Zala is a good person, I believe he'll make a good chairman. I don't want to kill him…and I don't want to kill you either, I don't mean to…Oh, I'm just…"

"Quit apologizing…" he muttered as he pushed her away, she was surprised that he still had the strength to do so but let go anyway. And he did something that surprised her entirely, he pulled the dagger out and stood up, saying to himself at the same time, "So that's why, I should have guessed…" He regarded her absentmindedly for a while before stretching out a hand and looked away, "Get up."

Sedna gazed up at him in disbelief, not able to lift a finger as her brain tried to make sense of the situation. She just stared at him in shock, her mouth open but no sound came out. Yzak side glanced her and frowned, looking impatient. "We don't have all day, okay, I bluffed you, dagger…" He held it out and let her examine it, "…Retractable, bloody and spurty, Dearka's. I'm alright, so get up and…stop crying…" He looked away again, resuming position of his hand out-stretched toward her.

She digested all that, and still unable to say anything, she reached out for his hand. And gripped it and yanked it hard towards herself. Resultantly he lost balance and fell in the water beside her with a splash, then she allowed every fiber of her being to concentrate on being angry. "Hey…! Stop it!" He protested as she pinned him down and whacked him. She pummeled him repeatedly and mercilessly like a maddened school teacher, tears still streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks as she reprimanded him. "YOU, Stupid idiot! How can you lie to me about something like that! My heart almost stopped! I thought I killed you…I thought…"

"You thought?" He asked as he peeked out from the defense line of his arms.

"I thought I was gonna lose you… the way I lost him…… WHY must you do this? You could have just asked!" she sobbed as she covered her face with her hands, sniffling. Yzak sat up, water dripping off his suit, and felt guilty all of a sudden. It was part of the plan to cause her to drop her defenses and tell him everything, but it seemed like a very wrong course of action now that she's crying…

"Girls cry for many reasons, I can't be bothered to guess. And knowing you stubbornness, I wouldn't be able to wring it out of you. So I'll wait for you to tell me…"

Sedna looked up with a start, she recognized that sentence, it was the same thing he said the first time she cried in front of him, when he didn't know what else to say. Now it told her how sorry he was, he sat there…not daring to look at her, water dripping off his hair like a wet puppy. He chanced a glance at her and quickly looked away, biting his lip. "I…didn't want to lie to you either…" Then he hesitantly reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic casing. Sedna gasped as he handed it to her, for resting inside was a rose the taintless shade of white, of the highest quality and freshness. It laid there, decorated with ribbons and lace like a sleeping princess slumbering in the casing.

"I…" He muttered as a red hue begin to gather about his cheeks, "I never wanted to lie to you…and I don't want you to cry." He turned boldly to look into her eyes now, gazing gently but intently into them. "I planted this myself… and…I…" He looked away, unable to continue.

Sedna understood the message, it was clear enough. White roses mean something, just as most other flowers do. And this particular one meant something that said to her,

_You're the only one for me…_

She was touched, and could feel her anger draining away with like the water down the hatch they were sitting on. She understood, but she still wanted to hear him say it, it's just remotely interesting to see the most awkward Yzak struggle…

He looked back at her defiantly and asked uncertainly, "You…do understand, don't you…"

She shook her head, smiling inwardly.

He frowned some more, and he hesitantly said "I want you to know…that you're not alone. I'll help you, I want to know your problems, I'll protect you." He said it with such conviction that her heart melted instantly, and he further proved himself by pulling her towards himself. His arms wrapped about her like the wings of angel, large, warm, gentle and comforting. Her head was pressed against his chest, she rested there, listening to the sound of his breathing. It was a soothing sound…

The magical moment didn't last long, she heard a door being kicked open behind her and she shoved Yzak away not a moment too soon. A bullet had hit the spot he vacated a nanosecond ago, she spun around and spread her arms, "Don't shoot!"

Yzaks' eyes widened in horror when the man came out from the door, that means he has defeated, and very likely killed his subordinates posted inside. And inside that door… _were supposedly Shiho and Dearka…_

"Commander? Our orders are to…"

"I know our orders." She snapped, "I'm the leader, when I tell him not to shoot you don't shoot…"

"You're sealing the fate of your own family…"

"Shuddup!" She yelled , Yzak knew authority wouldn't work now. So as the man cocked his gun and aimed, Yzak pried open the hatch in the ground and kicked Sedna in, and later jumping in himself.

"Ouch…" Sedna muttered as she landed, then she recovered quickly and ordered Yzak, "Boost me up, quick."

"Boost…? Hmph." He questioned briefly before overlapping his hands, Sedna stepped on and swiftly entered the code that activated the lock of the hatch. Right at the moment when the soldier came and aimed to shoot. His appearance caused the startled Sedna to lose balance and fall towards Yzak, who caught her deftly.

The pair of them sat there in silence, panting and wet from top to toe now. Safe for the moment as they were wrapped in the odd comfort of darkness. Sedna gasped as his arms wrapped about her shoulders from behind, his head rested on her right shoulder, and he cursed, "Why are we always being interrupted……"

The guy above cursed his misfortune of having a lady for a team leader, and his mind groped for an alternative way of getting rid of the more difficult one between their targets. He thought of getting rid of Athrun Zala first, but he was already injured, he probably can't put up much of a fight if confronted. Yzak Jule on the other hand, was the more cunning one and was unmarked in the gun fight, he also had the sure advantage of Sedna on his side…

He thought of a way, and left to activate the trap…

It was this moment where Athrun Zala stepped through the veil and headed to the command center…

---

Phew… Sometimes luck is good…Oh, yar. And I got back my 'A' level results, I got…Triple A s and a B3 for my general paper!


	22. Fire

Chapter 22: Fire

"There's a call for you…" Mt Yulie Amarfi said as he handed Athrun the receiver, and he was surprised to identify the voice. "Lacus!"

Her face appeared on the screen in the control room (And on every LCD screen in the center square, only they don't know…) She smiled warmly as she said, "Athrun, congratulations…I haven't been wrong, you believed every word you said, and I like that…" she paused as her smile widened. "It's call hope."

"……Thank you." He muttered uncertainly, staggering under the honour of the praise Lacus bestowed upon him. She became serious at this point, "Now that you passed the test, I can tell you everything without breaking our pact. But I can only briefly explain now, we need help here."

"Test? Help?" Athrun asked, mystified, he was in no position to help anyone, he's stuck in PLANTs with a war waging outside… "The Eternal will be under open fire in a few minute's time, I'll hurry, try to keep up. Blue Cosmos will be attacking with a cannon that will hit PLANTs, he wasn't bluffing, it has the power of Genesis and the range of Requiem."

"How's that possible?"

"Converging three beams that will issue from moon base, Earth base, and space fortress Ephraim, changing the intensity and power output of these beams will change the direction it hits…"

"And…they'll use it to hit PLANTs…" he finished upon digesting the information.

"Yes." She acknowledged grimly, "but there's still a chance to redeem all these, 'we cannot let an act of mass homicide cause eternal war between PLANTs and earth.', that's what you said. They called it the _Trident_, the wrath of the blue sea King. I'm attacking the moon base with Freedom, Cagalli has launched the Orb fleet and planning to obliterate the earth base from space, she has Akatsuki, and Gaia. Mr Asuka and Miss Hawke has sneaked into the space fortress…we're trying to prevent them from hitting the first test target…"

"Which will be?"

"Orb."

The realization filled Athrun with renewed dread, _Of course, Orb had defected once and had become the thorn in Blue Cosmos's side. And they would desire to pull out that thorn. And the quickest method will be…_

"How can we prevent that?"

"You're catching on…" Lacus commented approvingly, "But there's nothing you can do about that. However, I need you to unite our battlefronts. Our forces are too scattered and our fire power too little, in the event when the worst happens. Kira fails, Mr Asuka and Miss Hawke are not in time, the Orb fleet fails……You'll have to be the first to know that Orb is going to perish and tell all of us, you must act as our control centre, and prevent total annihilation so that we can deal with the second blast…"

"If Orb perishes…" he muttered, "…aren't you guys trying to prevent that…?"

"But things don't look good, and they rarely do, sometimes they never do. In the event you have to be calm and impartial, can you do that?" She looked straight into his eyes, challenging him, almost begging him to do as she says. It wasn't easy, it wasn't easy to promise to ignore his concern about the country and be an objective observer. It wasn't easy to forsake Cagalli along with her beliefs when the time comes, but Athrun knew it was necessary to save as many people as possible…

He looked at Mr Amarfi now, in a small voice he asked for permission to use the command center. Mr Amarfi smiled sadly, and nodded.

"Yes, I promise…"

---

Shinn Asuka unlocked the panel, and stared as it lay open before him and Luna, disbelief shown on his features. Lunamaria looked harder, and saw why.

"It's not the disabling controls…" Shinn managed to utter. _That means they've failed. The blueprints provided by the little boy clearly said that this was the room that was supposed to contain those life saving controls, but now…_

"What are we gonna do…?" Luna asked in a shaky voice, almost approaching the point of panicking.

"Stay calm, this may not be the thing…but it's a target error setting…"

She remained silent, beckoning him to continue.

"We'll crack it and set it to the highest…"

"But…what if it hits other nations! And kill even more people!" Luna exclaimed as tears welled in her eyes, and she looked at Shinn helplessly.

"We can only hope it doesn't…It's either this or Orb cease to exist."

---

Athurn hooked the communicator over his ear and set the mic in place, swiftly securing everyone's position and video feed on the control center's computers. His eyes darted and back and forth between different screens, keeping track of at everything at once. He had the other soldiers in the control room to help him as they were all temporarily under his command, by courtesy of Mr Amarfi…

He could see that the Strike Freedom was flying, hugging the moon base surface in search for the cannon stand and providing cover for the Eternal which was coming under intense fire. "Athrun…still nothing…" Kira said over the intercom, he could tell Kira was frustrated, so was he, but he wasn't about to show it. "Protecting the Eternal as first priority, it'll surface soon… it must."

Shin and Luna have apparently found what they were looking for, and set the code cracker to work. Taking one precious second per symbol, hopefully by the time someone finds out the computer have been tampered with, it'll be too late.

The Orb fleet wasn't doing much better, they blasted the earth base, sent in mobile suits, and couldn't break them still. Athrun found it unsettling that Cagalli was among the suit pilots, trying to take down the cannon with her Akatsuki. She was doing this for Orb and for him…it showed him that she wasn't about to succumb to fate. _To be married off to some prince to proliferate Orb's ideals…_

Gently he reached out a hand to touch the screen where Akatsuki led a team to blast at the earth forces stationed there, fighting to provide cover for the Arch angel and Kusanagi to bring their main cannons to bear.

_Cagalli…_

He felt that he had been deceived by her once, he didn't tell her. But he was jealous, he was jealous of the Yuna affair, he was jealous that she was going to marry some prince this time. He was wounded by the fact that she allowed herself to be abused and harassed by Yuna for such a long period of time. Everytime Athurn was forced to watch him touching her, his first impulse would be to load a gun and put a bullet through his torso.

But he never got down to doing it, because that action would cause Orb to plunge into turmoil. Fortunately, rationale got the better of him most of the time, and he wasn't driven mad by the insane jealousy. But it just told him…how much Cagalli meant to him, how much he wanted to posses her sometimes. He wants to keep her from harm at all cost…

He wished all of them would survive this…he hoped that she'll live to hear how much he loved her……

Mr and Mrs Hawke were among the crowd in the central square, and they were having no such problems. "Dear…if PLANTs gets blasted out of the sky this darn day, you know that I love you." Mrs Hawke said as she took her husband's hand. Mr Hawke replied with equal affection, "I know you know it too."

They were silent for a while longer, holding hands as if they were on their first date. "I want to know what's happening, " She muttered quietly, "I want to know how are our daughters doing."

"Me too…" admitted Mr Hawke, he pulled out a device and locked it onto the signal on the mic on Athrun Zala lapels. It should be able to latch on as long as Athrun Zala was still somewhere near Aprillius, which he still is. He winked at the surprised Mrs Hawke, "Your husband may be getting on in years, but he's still smart." Together, they propelled themselves through the crowd towards the main speakers. Mr Hawke pulled a connecting wire from the device, and connected it to the main speakers. Allowing all action in the control room to be projected into the central square…

---

Nicholea Calputhir smiled as his soldier answered, "Sir, the earth base Hormah and moon base Corpenium just sent us a message, we're ready to commence firing."

He had enough of waiting for and was delighted to be able to issue the order at last…"Fire."

---

Kira was startled as a round grey structure plated with silver turned ninety degrees clockwise and split open down the middle. And from it's depths rose a cannon, resembling a gun barrel, only much more wicked looking. It was what he was looking for and he activated his dragoon system immediately, sending out the individual funnels to handle the group of MS that guarded the cannon. Whereas Strike Freedom dove forward, and repeatedly fired his beam rifle at the barrel cannon. If he couldn't destroy it in time, he could at least do some damage to it. It had appeared too quickly and too suddenly, and he couldn't handle it…It was then a glaring light begin to concentrate in the center of the the giant barrel, and the Strike Freedom braked and did a flip to steady itself as the dread of realization filled the pilot, _It's going to fire at the Eternal…_

---

Shinn spammed the 'up' button at inhumane speeds, realizing the desperation of the situation they were in. They managed to gain only limited control of the target error setting by breaking the main computers' defenses, and ten attacks to the button only raised the error percentage by 0.01 percent, it had to reach at least 40 percent to make any difference. They were already in the act of firing and he was only at 23 percent…

---

Athrun could see and feel the predicament of his comrades and he digested and analysed this situation. Both the Strike Freedom and the Orb fleet couldn't manage to complete their mission in time, Shinn and Luna had failed. And a large, red ALERT sigh flashed on the screen, indicating that the main computers had done the math and predicted the energy, force, direction and velocity which the three beams are gonna be fired at. And a convergence diagram where it will merge into one beam and seal Orb's fate unfolded in front of him. He did the physics and found that there was no more time for thinking, only time to take action. He quickly ordered for open communications and he shouted into the mic, "Eternal!"

Lacus was still trying to steady the ship when someone informed her, "Message coming from PLANTs!" And Athrun voice sounded, which told her the worst had happened.

_Eternal, port forth 78 degrees!_

Similarly within the next few seconds, messages were sent to the others…

_Strike Freedom, eleven o'clock power output ten! Archangel, pull back. Orb fleet space vector 2,3,5 charlie. Gaia, dive! Akatsuki, twelve o'clock output twelve, **EVADE!**_

And the next second a laser beam issued from all three sources simultaneously, blasting into space and converging a several hundred kilometers from the atmosphere of the earth. Where it took the form and destructive power of Genesis, and descended towards the blue planet below with a deadly intent…

---

_In a church in a little Kingdom named Scandinivia…_

A golden haired, blue eyed prince stood with his parents in the afternoon sun, waiting impatiently and whining. "Vere iz my bride? I vant to see 'er!"

The queen sighed, she had hoped that the notion of marriage, or the process of it, will somehow miraculously deposit some manhood into her son. Apparently her hopes have been overrated as she replied, "Patience, son."

"But… she haz been late for…" He consulted his watch, "Fifteen minutez, I can't wait, I vant to she her NOW!"

"Look there!" One of the security guard shouted as he pointed to the sky, Prince Shane looked, and exclaimed, "Vat a curiouz sight!" For in the sky now was not one source of light, but two, besides the sun there was a lesser light, one which looked distant but appeared to be advancing towards them at slow speed.

"Protect the royal family!" The leader of the guards ordered, but prince Shane shushed him, saying, "Protect! Protect from vat? Haven't you people heard that my lovely bride owns a magnificion Golden suit, per'aps she brought it as a gift…" He said dreamily as he ordered them to relax, returning to gazing at the light in the sky.

The golden beam was the result of the convergence, and in the next few seconds destroyed everything Prince Shane knew and owned in his life, including his life…

---

Athrun watched, wide-eyed at the destructive power of the Trident. The moment it strike earth surface, 70 percent of the country got literally blotted off the face of the earth. He was glad that the country was not Orb, but the notion didn't lessen the pain he felt, it wasn't enough to cushion the impact. He could only stare at the aftermath of the nuclear attack, when a grey mushroom cloud, deadly and silent, rose out of the ruins of the country. Casting a shadow of death over where it shrouded and passed, speaking of technology's final toll on it…

He slammed his fist hard on the table in frustration, clenching his teeth. After all, he's just as helpless an ever, just as powerless and unable to change anything. When Lacus complimented him, he felt as if he was able to change things, he was able to make them learn to forgive, the way he had been taught to do the same

_But he was wrong._ Some people don't care what right and wrong, they just want to destroy, they just want to kill. He quickly checked the status of comrades, apparently everyone had survived the first blast, it was good news, and it comforted him.

Just then the screen changed to Nicholae Calputhir again, who looked slightly flustered and was having a hard time gaining his composure and seem to stare right into Athrun's eyes as he declared, "You feather brains saw my cannon, do you like it?"

Athrun knew the message was directed at the PLANTs, and he clenched his fist, glaring right back into the fellow's wild eyes. "The second blast…will hit the PLANTs… Surrendering? Better hurry, I am not patient, especially when I find rats sneaking around my domain…" He sneered, and the view of the camera changed. This time zooming in on two figures wearing the red Zaft pilot suit and the visor of their helmets were lifted, and Athrun gasped as he recognized who it was. _It was Lunamaria and Shinn…_

"Before I forget, I also have a little surprise installed for the Zaft army. I'm sending a new mobile suit there to destroy your troops, not many, just three. Enjoy…"

---

And in space, Kira just recovered from the shock of the moment where the Eternal narrowly avoided annihilation. And just as he allowed himself to relax for a moment, a large black monstrous looking hunk of metal occupied his entire windscreen…

_---_

Shinn struggled against the ropes that tied his hands and legs to Luna's as the camera man focused on his face. He scolded himself silently for being so careless as to be captured. The repercussions may be too much to bear, first, it will put PLANTs in a tight spot, tighter than ever, at least. Second is a possibility he didn't have time to imagine…

The Calputhir fellow smiled as a gun was passed to him, and he whacked Shinn on the cheek with it. Saying under his breath, "I don't like that look kid, I'd like you better if you start crying like a school girl now…" Shinn glared all the more, and he chuckled nervously, "Let's do each other a favour, you act pitiful…and I'll let the girl go…" He said as he turned and drew back the safety catch on the weapon, speaking into the camera's lens now.

"Remarkable really, how they got in and threw a bolt into the otherwise perfect clockwork." He said airily, "And it will end now…" He jabbed the gun at Shinn's temples, who glared ever more menacingly at him. Shinn knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to demoralize the PLANTs by telling them, 'Your ace pilot in at my mercy.' And so will all of you. But Shinn wasn't about to give in…

---

Athrun turned to ask Mr Amarfi, "Can I borrow a mobile suit? I want to fight." Mr Amarfi was flabbergasted, and Athrun explained, "I believe he…" He gestured at the screen, which previously showed Nicolea Calputhir's idiotic face. "…has a reason to tell the truth about the fire power of this new suit, and we wouldn't stand a chance. I want to help, is there a suit I can borrow?"

"You want to go out and fight! But you're in the midst of elections now… Step out of this building and you'll lose your candidateship! You'll lose everything that you've wanted, everything that you've achieved in convincing the people, the only chance you have at redeeming the name Zala…… Are you sure that's what you want!"

Athrun took a deep breath and answered, "Yes." And the two stared at each other eye to eye, Mr Amarfi didn't say it, but he admired Athrun's spirit and ability to focus on what is important at the moment rather than to chase after everything else. He was sure if the people heard it, Athrun would have been made Chairman on the spot.

Just then Athrun heard the unmistakable sound of a loaded gun behind him, and whipped around to see that he had been surrounded by armed officers, with a ring of rifles pointing at his torso. Mr Elthman, who stood in the middle of them all, told him, "You'll be kept in custody by orders of the Supreme Council. Seize him." Athrun tried to resist as the armed guards closed in on him and pulled his hands behind his back. But he couldn't due to the gash on his shoulder, which never really stopped bleeding. And seeing his grimace, Mr Elthman smiled eerily as he stepped forward and dug his fingers into Athrun's injured shoulder, fastening it around the wound like a vice, clamped down and twisted viciously. All Athrun could do was to shrink back and concentrated on keeping himself from screaming, his mind raced. _How could he have known, _for Athrun didn't tell anyone about his injury… _Only Yzak knows, unless…_

The notion hit him hard.

_Mr Elthman was the one trying to kill him…_

Nicolea Calputhir's index finger fastened around the trigger, and he still didn't like the way those crimson eyes were staring at him. His eyes were hungry, waiting to devour him the moment he had the chance, but he shrugged it away, knowing it's just a mild irritation till he pulls the trigger. "Good bye." He whispered and this moment Shinn sprang up and leaped into him…

The realization gave him the strength to struggle anew, Athrun kicked Mr Elthman's leg and he knocked the guard who was holding on to his hands, snatching the guy's rifle away. He fired two shots at the ground just to tell them that 'I have a gun, don't come near me.', it had the desired effect of scaring them a little which gave Athrun the chance to break out of the human barrier. And someone grabbed his hand and he tried to wrench out of his grip, but he snapped, "It's me!"

"Dearka!" He asked incredulously, partially relieved. Dearka turned and fired three shots, bringing down the three people who stood in front of his father. "This way!"

------

Chapter 22…hee, any last words for the ending? Two more chapters to go…Wants xxx to marry yyy, Mr X to become chairman? Erm, wants x +y to have enough children to form a football team? Wants certain people to disappear at the end of the story? Wants Lacus and Kira to spend the rest of their lives doing xxx? Read and review please…Hee


	23. Twilight

Chapter 23: Twilight

Dearka cursed under his breath and used one hand to make a rude gesture while using the other to keep the car level. Athrun could only stare, and held on tightly to the side handle to prevent getting thrown out in one of Dearka's more unfriendly maneuvers.

"Who gave you your driving license!"

Dearka laughed, "The same guy that gave you yours three years ago, that bark breath trainer, remember?"

Athrun did remember, but he wasn't about to spend time thinking on it. Not when they were recklessly smashing Yzak's car all over Aprillius's main streets just to shave time off their journey.

"And dude…" Dearka muttered over the roar of the engines and traffic, "I'm sorry yeah…"

"For what?"

"I knew my dad's on your trail. Overheard him talking with Sedna in the living room one fine afternoon…"

"Miss Ileisus! She's involved too?"

Dearka gave one of his trademark smirks, "She's not involved, she just supposed to kill you." Athrun continued to stare in shock as he continued, "Yzak stopped her, can't believe how smitten he is with her…"

"……How long have you known?"

"Since forever…don't look at me that way. You know Yzak Will kill me if I tell you." When Athrun continued glaring at him, he became nervous, "You won't really kill me, would you! Okay, I admit, I knew and I didn't tell you. All of us knew about the Ephraim and the idiot declaration thingy before hand…"

"All of you…!" Athrun asked in disbelief, unable to accept just how deep the conspiracy went as to what extent Yzak would go to keep him in the dark. For a lady he hardly knew for a month……

They pulled over in front of what was apparently a deserted warehouse and Dearka called, "We're here!" And the next instant the most unlikely person came out to meet them, "Meyrin!"

"Long time no see, Commander." She greeted cheerily, and she directed the next sentence at Dearka, "Hurry, they'll be burning our tail feathers any moment now."

"Right on." Dearka replied as he got out of the car, took Meyrin's hand and kissed her cheek, then beckoning the stunned Athrun to follow.

---

Shinn body-slammed into the Nicholea guy and slipped his hand into the guy's pocket and drew out a card key, a very important card key for the matter. Shinn was lucky, he held up the card for the guards to see and bent it threateningly, it was their ticket to life. No one dare fire at him, and he drew Luna to his side as they silently backed towards the door, and made a graceful and swift departure…

He felt great, it was the first moment in his young life that made him feel cool. Even if now they were being chased.

Mr Calputhir cursed and ordered his guards to go after them, not knowing how to face the TV screen now. His Zaft prisoners escaped right under his nose, and even stole the activation key for the cannon. _The nerve of the obnoxious little boy… _He vowed inwardly to make him pay for it, as he decided to look at his lovely new mobile suits now. And tune in to see how those imbeciles can stand up against the might of the suit named _Nova Destruction…_

---

Kira Yamato was given a run for his money. In front of him was a mobile suit eight times his height and with the proportional amount of fire power. What's adds the icing on top of the cake? It's wickedly fast as well. It's a big, black war machine with claws for hands and Kira thought it resembled a bat, a large, dangerous bat…

S.Freedom dodged left and he stabilized his suit, aiming to shoot at the torso of the black suit as the next strike came, which forced him to flip backwards and attempt to fire again. The cycle repeated itself till Kira was dizzy, the shots were numerous and most required extensive maneuvers just to dodge the blows, being just hit by one beam was enough to send S.Freedom spinning, even in space where thrusters are supposedly your best friends.

Eternal was under open fire now, but he couldn't do anything about it. For the Nova Destruction had apparently locked on him as a target. He needed to win this fast, he needed it desperately, but he could hardly find the time and space to aim, much less shoot. Changing stradegies, he employed the DRAGOON system and sent out the funnels, which emitted high energy beams from different directions independently and randomly at his command. He liked that, it took a lot of concentration, but his enemy will be more confused than he was. Seeing the chance, Kira swiftly activated his Callidus beam cannon, and pulled the trigger…

Nova Destruction did the unexpected, as if in slow motion, Kira saw it lazily lift a hand and spread the three prongs of its hands. And the force of his beam cannon was dispersed…just like that. _A built-in beam shield in the palm…_

Kira realized in horror as he saw the monster activate its own large beam cannon, and a firing hole flipped out of it's chest plate and it fired. S.Freedom didn't have time to react, he just closed his eyes as the beam advanced towards his windscreen and he lifted his beam shield…

---

Athrun Zala almost smiled at the sight in front of him. Standing before him was a red mobile suit, towering nineteen meters above him… it was the _Infinite Justice_. Its flight pack rebuilt and the damages repaired, its glory restored to the moment Athrun pilot it for the very first time. Its silver joints gleamed alluringly even under the dull lighting of the docking bay. Athrun felt like he was greeting an old friend, a comrade, someone who will help him out now. Athrun took off his stiff coat and began to walk towards the suit.

"Sure you still can ride the thing…?" Dearka asked doubtfully, gesturing at Athrun's shoulder, where a maroon patch stained the white shirt…

---

The impact sent the Strike Freedom flying and it smashed against the moon surface. Though the pilot's seat provided enough cushion to prevent Kira from breaking anything, it didn't protect him from feeling dizzy. Kira gingerly touched the spot where he hit himself on the head, and decided he could do nothing about it except fight back…

Swiftly he recalled the funnels and leaped off the moon surface, opening the thrusters to full blast as he launched towards the black mobile suit which was aiming at the Eternal…

"LACUS!"

---

The Zaft forces were having a hard time defending their nation, and the two black mobile suits in conjunction with the EAF forces were the reason why.

Mr Elthsman cursed and swore loudly as he watched the Zaft forces dropping like flies. They are basically in disarray with the flagship Minerva nowhere to be found, and as the forces were hastily sent out into space, they emerged in small pockets which the enemy forces easily penetrated and decimated. Athrun Zala eluded capture with the help of his own son, and Yzak Jule was apparently missing. The Orb fleet had abandoned their efforts at the Earth base and is advancing towards PLANTs at alarming speeds with unknown intend. He was in a terrible mood, for everything seems to be going wrong. Watching battle crafts exchange fire was one thing, but seeing the pair of Nova Destructions at work was another…

Mr Elthman hated to admit it, but those suits were really a pair of beauteous beast. He watched as an immensely large clawed hand plunged through the chest plate of a GOUF, probably killing the pilot and all, then casually tossed the remains towards a Nazca class, and both exploded upon impact. The black suit then turned and fired at the battle ships crossing its path, and was thoroughly invincible. Ballistic weapons didn't have a chance of penetrating its phase shift armor, beam weapons will just get defected by its beam shield, and on top of that they were very fast as well. These suits prove that power is everything, with that suit, even useless Natural pilots could best coordinators. One good pilot (Or suit) made all the difference, ZAFT has the advantage of neither. The last top gun, Shinn Asuka went missing one month ago, and now he's on TV, having escaped from the clutches of Blue Cosmos. It was rumoured that Destiny wasn't destroyed at all, but kept in his private collection. Mr Elthman sighed, it wasn't something he could possibly use, he was starting to have doubts about whether to just let Athrun Zala go out there. And hope that he'll be utterly destroyed by the Nova Destructions in the most undignified fashion, it will indeed save him a lot of trouble. Or maybe not, before Shinn Asuka emerged, Athrun Zala was top gun. And probably still is, he made legend in Zaft, by taking on both Destiny and Impulse and won.

Just as he shrugged off the idea of having Athrun Zala fight for them, a gleam of red shot out from the flagship Minerva and charged into the ranks of the two Nova Destructions...

---

Shinn Asuka was running, his euphoria of the escape wearing off and his cognitive functions began to kick in. _What to do now? How to prevent the second shot from hitting the PLANTs? How to make full use of the card key?_

The Calpuhthir person would have a couple of spares, but _how will that affect its usefulness? And how are the people in space coping with the Nova Destructions? Will they be good enough to defeat the upgraded version of Destroy? Should they just run for it now to prevent getting captured again._

He was frustrated, so many questions, no answers, too little time…

And he stopped short at the sight in front of him, "Shinn?" Luna asked as she nearly crashed into him.

They have arrived at their designated escape point, the place where Impulse was safely kept away, _supposedly_. But what he saw made his blood run cold, it has been discovered…by EAF soldiers who stood around, clamping down the limbs of the mobile suit with large docking vices, _so much for running… _Just then the most absurd idea hit Shinn, and he wanted to laugh…

---

I.Justice sliced through the space between the two black suits with its outstretched beam sabers and turned around for a second assault. This time it dove right into the abdomen of one, aiming to attack at close range, where its arms will be too long and inflexible to reach him. But instead, Athrun saw as a firing hole flipped out from its chest plate and a beam began to gather. I. Justice changed direction suddenly, just in time to avoid the beam cannon, which hit the damaged ship behind him instead. And soon it exploded into infinitesimal pieces, the notion filled Athrun with dread, For he suddenly realized _this is what will happen to Aprilius…if even one shot successfully hits… _

The suit used his moment of distraction to its advantage, before Athrun realized it, one had advanced towards him and swing down its enormous arm atop I.Justice, as if attempting to smash its head. Athrun hardly had time to raise the pair of beam sabers in defense, he pushed against the mountain that threaten to crash him with all his might. But his efforts were in vain as his defenses withered away with the strength in his arms, he managed to get clear only for a moment before bumping into the other Nova Destruction behind him as it activated its palm beam cannon…

---

Yzak and Sedna were hopelessly lost, but still threading their way through a maze made of aqua ducts, activating and deactivating hermetic seals and here and there in order to find their way out. And soon Yzak noticed something's different, "What is it?" Sedna asked as her fingers probed along the moist wall, looking for a button or panel.

"The water level, it's getting higher." Yzak declared. Sedna looked at him, then at her knees where the water level is… "Well… we didn't walk down slope or anything. But wasn't it at…ankle level?"

"Damn it!" Yzak cursed as he angrily banged his fist on the wall.

"I think we better go back…" offered Sedna.

"And face your subordinate without weapons? He probably did this to trap us in here, and force us to return the way we came..."

"Better than drowning in here." She was referring to him, in her suit, she was water-proofed and ready, but he isn't.

"Fine…" He replied reluctantly, still unwilling to take the risk.

The water level rose steadily to waist while they walked, and now they were half swimming, and the pair of them wadded on grimly.

By the time they swam back to hatches which they dropped through, their feet could no longer touch the ground and there was a bare ten centimeter margin between their heads and the ceiling above. Sedna's helmet visor slid shut with a pneumatic hiss as she proceeded to key in the code to open it, and she almost panicked, for she realized a problem. _She didn't know which of the four hatches the code belonged to…_ They changed direction in their walk one to many times for her to still recognize which direction they came and went. Yzak realized it too, and told her to stay calm as he held on to anything he could hold on to in order to prevent from getting swept away by the strong currents that threatened to separate them. Then he took and deep breath and went under as the water covered over their heads, trapping them in the dark abyss of churning waters. She found her way to the general direction of the first hatch and her fingers frantically searched the ceiling for the panel and found it. Swiftly her fingers touched the string of buttons on the first hatch, it took fifteen precious seconds to key in the entire code but it didn't open, and she swam over to the second, dragging Yzak with her as they had no means to communicate. And she did the same but it didn't open either, she began to panic, wondering how long Yzak can hold his breath under these circumstances.

She was afraid, her heart was pounding in her ears and her breathing was quick, but her suit was meant to allow survival even in space, _Yzak didn't have the same chances as her…_she realized as she quickly pulled Yzak with her towards the third one and keyed in the same code, but realized in horror that he had gone limp. She turned to find him unconscious, silver strands of hair floated about his face eerily.

Quicklyshe took a deep breath and flipped open her visor and ignored the water rushing into her suit, pulling Yzak towards herself, she cupped her mouth over his and blew air into his lungs. His eyes snapped open immediately, and looked at Sedna in wonder. She gave him a quick smile before the hatch opened and both of them got out…

---

Chapter 23…next one last chapter. Oh yar...Dearka and Meyrin, how do you guys like that...?


	24. Goodbye

Chapter 24: Goodbye

A barrier formed by projection from seven DRAGOON bits protected Athrun from the palm beam cannon, and a gleam of gold shot out from the darkness of space and grabbed I.Justice as it whipped past. "Cagalli!" he asked, and was relieved as her face appeared on screen, she was smiling…but he could tell she was angry about something. And he found out why as she yelled at him, "Why are you out here! You know you're injured!"

He almost wanted to laugh at the way she said the statement, but he knew it was not the time. A beam rifle shot past him and he activated his rail guns to strike back, he and Cagalli aligned themselves back to back for a two VS two battle. Cagalli deployed her DRAGOON bits and Athrun fired his beam rifles repeatedly, attempting to keep the black suits at bay for the chance to do more serious damage.

He knew he had to finish the battle quickly. Though armed with many weapons, the I.Justice is still a short-ranged fighter, melee at best. And if only he could get close enough, the big black suit is history, but the one problem now, is him.

He was perspiring profusely, and his breathing was coming in short, sharp gasps. Sweat trailed down his temples and dripped off his eyelashes, he had to blink them away to prevent it from clouding his vision. His right arm was almost completely numb and refused to obey him. Cagalli was right…he was in no condition to fight, but he had to. For Gaia was taking on the Zaft forces that attacked the incoming Orb army, and Dearka in the Zaku Phantom was telling the Zaft forces to fall back and focus their fire on the Nova Destructions. It was all rather confusing, but Athrun knew the one thing he had to do was to deal quickly with the monstrous suits. _He had to protect the PLANTs at all cost…_ And he needed Cagalli's help in the strategy he was about to propose, even though he knew she wasn't going to like it…

"Cagalli…"He called, charging forward into the ranks of one and cast out the beam boomerang.

"What is it!" she yelled back. He told her…and she didn't like it. "Are you nuts!"

"We must make sure they don't hit the PLANTs, look at the size of that beam cannon! If even one glass panel shatters, Aprillius is history…" He reasoned with her as he caught the returning boomerang, "And, wasn't that the whole point why we're out here?"

She glared back at him, knowing she had no means to rebut. He smiled inwardly, and went on to placate her. "Before this…" He began slowly, "Lacus made me promise. To ignore everything…even you, to keep Orb safe. And she thinks that's what you'd want…" Cagalli nodded grimly, still frowning at him. "Same with me…I want to keep PLANTs safe…even if……" he swallowed the rest of the words, still unable to say them out loud. Cagalli nodded reluctantly, silently consenting to Athrun's ridiculous battle plan.

"We'll destroy those big black things that keep blocking my windscreen." She declared, "And Athrun Zala…"

"Yes?"

"You better not die…"

Athrun was surprised, but after a moments' hesitation, he nodded. "Let's go…"

---

Yzak and Sedna sat there beside the statue of goddess Artemis panting, having narrowly escaped death. And Sedna looked up at him meekly, and he snapped irritably, "What!" She smiled sheepishly at him and replied, "I was just thinking…about how many times we have kissed since I knew you…"

Yzak bristled as he turned away, embarrassed, "Why now…?"

"Do you know?" she probed, still smiling as she leaned forward. He thought for a bit before telling her confidently, "Four."

"Wrong. I kissed you while you were sleeping." She confessed, he didn't reply, just stared at her with his eyes wide. She laughed and got up to remove the sodden suit, revealing cotton pants and a shirt underneath. And she picked up her gun from the water, "I'm going."

"Where!" he asked immediately as he got up as well.

"I have to kill Athrun Zala…"

"I said I won't let you!"

"And I told you that you cannot stop me! I can't be as unfilial as him!" she retorted and Yzak reached to twist her hand behind her back. She struggled as she heard the sound of something small and deadly sliced through the air, and she gasped as she felt warm liquid splashing onto her back…

---

"NO!" Lunamaria protested immediately, "I won't! I refuse!"

"Can you think of something else?" He replied calmly, not use to explaining himself to anyone. "You see how Zaft is getting trashed, even Strike Freedom and the Orb woman is having a hard time, the idiot's fried. We're the only ones left in this now, and we have to do something about it if PLANTs were to survive this day!"

"I won't let you stay behind yourself!"

"You want to die together!" He shouted. They were buried in the depths of the space fortress and standing in front of the self-destruct panel, which can be activated by the card key Shinn stole. _Ephraim will self-destruct soon, very soon_. Unfortunately they couldn't make it any earlier or it will be discovered, it will only detonate a few moments before the Trident fires again, but it was good enough. Someone has to stay around to slot the card key in at the right moment. And Shinn is determined it will be him and not her, "You still have to take care of Meyrin, and your parents. I don't have anyone to answer to." He stated plainly.

"Does that mean you can die!" she berated him, "I don't want that to happen!"

"Then WHAT!" he hollered, "We live happily ever after and let PLANTs perish! Let your parents and all your relatives die!"

Spherical teardrops floated in Luna's visor as she bit her quivering lip, trying to choke back a sob. Shinn didn't realize it, but he was crying as well. Both of them realized the desperate nature of the current situation, and both knew that sacrifice was needed, sacrifice on one of their parts for the greater good. For more people to be saved…it was almost too much for the pair of sixteen-year-olds, almost too painful to bear. _Almost. _

"I don't care…" Luna cried, "I don't want you to disappear right in front of me…" And it was quiet apart from the sound of her sobs, which repeatedly wrenched at Shinn's heart. They stood there motionlessly, buried in deep space rock, waiting for the inevitable to take place. It was dark and peaceful, but they knew that the weight of an entire nation was now resting in the stale atmosphere between the two, tensed, challenged, doomed. Shinn couldn't wait any longer, he had to convince Luna to go…but not without saying good bye. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, awkwardly, the way he perceived appropriate for what was to be the last time. Her arms reached and touched his shoulder, and they rocked left and right. Enjoying the peace of the moment, savouring what was left of their time together…

"I'm glad…I so glad that you're the one with me now…" he muttered, those words were raw and sincerely and spoken out directly from his heart. He meant every syllabus, of everyone he met in his life. Only three people were special, two died right in front of his very eyes, and the last one is there in his arms right now. He didn't know if they will survive this day, but he knew that…he don't want to lose Luna. He didn't want her to die right in front of him if he could help it…

Luna didn't reply, she merely nodded in gratitude, her hands wrapping about Shinn. "I won't go…" she insisted, quietly and with such ferocity that Shinn flinched, "Not without you…I won't let you die. I think have a way…"

---

"LACUS!" Kira lauched forward as he entered Seed mode, deploying his DRAGOONs and firing at the black mobile suit that terrorized the Eternal. Among the laser beams that rain down on its target, most just bounced off harmlessly. Kira started aiming at the joints, points of weakness on the seemingly invincible. These shots yielded better results, for now Nova Destruction was taking at least some damage. Kira redoubled his efforts, indulged and fully absorbed by the need to destroy the black mobile suit in effort to protect the songstress and his friends, his comrades. He hollered as charged forward and whipped one beam saber out of its scabbard, cutting in a wide arch while using the DRAGOONS as distraction, when he got close enough, Nova Destruction once again reacted by activating the chest beam cannon. As the cannon flipped out of its chest plate once again, Kira smiled in triumph, _I won…_

And he didn't try to avoid as the cannon charged briefly, but gave the thrusters one last boost to propel forward, till he was right in front of the cannon and its light filled his entire windscreen and blinded him momentarily. He didn't waste time thinking on it as he no longer needed his vision, Strike Freedom pulled back the beam saber and plunged it straight into eye of the chest cannon…

---

Sedna turned around to catch Yzak just in time as he collapsed, blood draining down the front of his shirt. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, from behind the statue, someone dressed in black uniform announced, "Silver falcon, dispatched…" She was angered and she grabbed whatever she could, which is a dagger she found in the water and charged forward, hollering like a mad man. The man gasped in surprise and she didn't hesitate to thrust the blade all the way in beneath the heart. The man went limp and sagged forward heavily, and it was then Sedna realized…It was one of her man who fired, the same person who chased them up. It was Samson…_and she just killed him_. Her hands started quaking as she allowed the dagger to fall, but she told herself to be strong as she had something else important to do. She rushed back to where Yzak laid bleeding and shouted, "Hey, you acted dead twice in a day already, I'm not going to fall for it the third time!" Only to be greeted by the sight of the water turning red, spreading from the slit on Yzak's neck where blood was steadily spurting out…

Quickly she added pressure to the wound and called to him, "Yzak, YZAK! Wake up!" A clear sharp gasp was heard as he drew breath, and his eyes flicked open. It was bad, he must have lost so much blood initially that he went into shock. And from the extent of bleeding, the bullet probably scrapped the cartenoid artery.

She pressed down on the wound again, and Yzak moaned so pitifully that it tore at her heart. Swiftly she tore cloth from his suit and dressed the wound, it was crude, but would suffice for the moment.

Yzak couldn't really tell what was happening, only he was scratched… and he felt cold. Like he was lying on a bed of ice. He could see that Sedna was frantically tearing strips of cloth to wrap about his neck, and her hands are thoroughly stained with blood, _his blood_. "Damn it…" he muttered weakly, and almost choked, his airway filled with ferrous liquid. It was hard to breath, and even the smallest movement caused his throat to burn with agony. He didn't know how bad the cut was, but he did know that there was something wrong with Sedna…

"Your hands are shaking…" he told her weakly. She looked at him with a blank, open stare, as if unable to comprehend what he said. And slowly, tears brimmed and flowed silently down her cheeks. "I…I…"she whispered, "I couldn't kill Athrun Zala, I can't kill you…and I just killed Samson..." Drawing a deep breath as she closed her eyes, she uttered, "Looks like…it's the end for me……"

Yzak didn't reply, but he understood the feeling. He knows what is it like to be struggling alone for what seems like eternity, struggling to protect something…only to be disappointed in the end. _Crushed, defeated, Helpless_. He thought for bit, closing away the pain to give himself time and space to think. He had much of neither, he knew. But pieces of his thoughts began to fall in place, assembly itself into a giant puzzle, and he suddenly realized he still have something to offer her. He still has a way to help her…

Slowly, he lifted a hand and stroked her cheek, "Do…you…" he asked, and she opened her eyes to gazed at him, hoping he had something important to say. "…have an alarm clock under your stairs?" And her eyes widened to study him intently, as if deciding whether his brain has gone funny from blood loss. Hesitantly she replied, "No…There's only two in my house, one in my room, one my parents'. Alarm clock…"

"That's probably where the bomb is…" He finished for her, "And he's not dead…" Yzak muttered as he turned painstakingly to gesture at the figure lying on the floor. "You used Dearka's dagger." Sedna gasped as she examined the dagger, and realized that it was indeed Dearka's dagger. She probably just jabbed him hard enough in the stomach to induce unconsciousness, _and that means_…

"Go Sedna." He whispered as he grimaced, "go…"

---

Athrun Zala braced himself for the final attack and he allowed himself to concentrate on a singular intend_, To destroy those suits_. Ignoring the pain in his arm and shoulder, he unleashed the beam boomerang and detached from the flight pack, allowing both to attack as separate units as I. Justice whipped out and joined the two beam sabers and charged forward. Akatsuki took out the its beam rifle and Cagalli pumped the trigger repeatedly, at the same time allowing the DRAGOON bits to blast beams in all directions. Twisting and adjusting the firing direction slightly every time, forcing the two suits closer together with each blast without them realizing. And one screen, Cagalli could see that the look in Athrun's eyes had changed. From his usual calm and gentle demeanor, he's now a lean, mean killing machine. She was afraid that he would thoroughly lose control of himself this time but she continued attacking, knowing this was the stage that needed her contribution. I. Justice charged forward and tackled both Nova Destructions with the double beam saber, swinging about swiftly and expertly like a master chef de-shelling crabs. (Think Yoda with light saber…) The strokes were swift and strike like bolts of lightning, leaving Cagalli to wonder in awe and cheered in triumphed. She activated the plasma beam cannons and started blasting, aiming briefly to avoid hitting I.Justice.

Cagalli's blasting with the plasma cannon, DRAGOON bits, the flight pack and the beam boomerang had the desired effect that allowed Athrun to sufficiently cause damage to the black suits. In trying to avoid the barrage of fire power and the strokes of the double beam saber, the suits couldn't avoid as I.Justice activated every single beam cutter on its metallic frame. The next part was easy; all he had to do was move swiftly to sever joints. He focused on swinging about left and right as he shot out the grapple stinger, the length of its cord entangled the two as I.Justice circled them twice. It was almost comical, that the little red mobile suit was tying up two larger ones, but that was the whole point. He had to make sure that he irritated the pilots within as much as possible so that when they have that single chance to retaliate, it will be aimed at him…

Cagalli laughed, liking the success of the strategy and the high levels of adrenaline in her blood. I.Justice owns and no one can change her mind about that. There was no doubt in her mind that they were going to win and Athrun will be safely back with her in a few hours as she flew towards the PLANTs…

The two black suits broke the cord and activated their beam cannons simultaneously, but Athrun was already on the move. He caught the beam boomerang and jammed it into the core of the flight pack as it zipped past him, which was diving towards the middle of the two suits. An explosion took place right at the instant where their beam cannons were fired for the very last time, clouding their aim and Athrun raised his beam shield. Just in time to defend himself against the two beam cannons that came blasting at him…

---

"FIRE!" Nicolea Calputhir screamed, causing spit to splatter over the controls. And there was fire, but it was around him…

---

Mr and Mrs Hawke watched the broadcast of the battle on the large screens, heart in mouth. Strike Freedom had successfully destroyed the first Nova Destruction by plunging a sword into the chest plate, earning a loud cheer from the citizens. And threw the remains towards the moon, where the firing hole emerged just in time to be caught in the explosion.

The screen switched to Ephraim, which unexpectedly blew up as the counter reached zero. The people behind them cheered even louder and Mrs Hawke screamed, "LUNA!" as she sank onto the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. Mr Hawke stood there, transfixed at the sight of the space fortress falling to pieces, bringing one of their daughters with it. _There was no chance for them to escape…no time at all._ He could guess at what had conspired within the space fortress those minutes before it self destruct. Luna and Shinn Asuka must have made the decision, the decision to die…in order to save PLANTs. And the pair of them…probably died together.

The decision must have been difficult to make for the two teens…they must have gone through so much mental dilemma, so much pain, before arriving at the conclusion. And Mr Hawke began to wonder…why he allowed Luna to participate in Yzak Jule's plan, and why…he ever let her join Zaft in the first place… He knew there was no use thinking about it now, but he entertained it anyway.

He once felt that his daughters should do their part in protecting the PLANTs, he wanted them to kill Naturals, he wanted them to honour the family, hence sent both off to military school. But right now…it didn't seem to matter so much anymore…it didn't even seem to make enough sense…_Maybe Athrun Zala was right after all_, however childish his emotive words sounded.

Zala was right, however childish his emotive words sounded.chool.ed zero.zens._To kill when our loved ones are killed, and later to be killed in return…the war will never end…_

Maybe…just maybe…Naturals are just like Coordinators, they don't want their daughters killed in war. They don't want to kill anyone else either…they just want to lead their lives in peace. And at this point Mr Hake felt tears trail down his cheeks as well… "Honey…"Mr Hawke as he wrapped about her, "After this…let's ask Meyrin to withdraw from military…" And Mrs Hawke looked at him, "We'll just continue living…in peace. Forget this… Forget…we ever lost a daughter to this darn war…"

"Look!" someone in the crowd shouted, and they looked up to see a little something emerge from the decimated space fortress. Flying at high speed to escape the shockwave of the explosion, and Mr Hawke find that little craft oddly familiar, and couldn't believe it as he actually recognized the little plane, _It was the Core splendor…_

Luna laughed like a maniac as Shinn and her were cramped up in the cockpit of the craft, charging forward at reckless speeds as they flew out of Ephraim. She didn't know why, but there was something remotely exuberating about being afraid when their tail feathers are going to be roasted any moment. _Perhaps it was because they still have a life to be afraid for… _

Shinn laughed too, his smile was positively infectious as Luna hugged him, "We made it…I told you it'll work! We made it!" She declared…

---

"I'm not going to leave you here…"

"Shiho's coming…" Yzak lied immediately, he had to coax her to go, he had to convince her there was nothing she could do for him by remaining here. Her destiny lies in her home…where she could still change something. And as if answering his plea, the door beyond the statue exploded out of its frame. Hitting the wall at high speed and smashing onto the ground.

Sedna watched as a figure emerged from the doorway and she quickly leaned over Yzak, providing as much cover as she could for his wounded frame in case that someone has a gun. She caught sight of a pair of surprised looking brown eyes and heard a girl's voice shout, "Commander?" ,and without warning, a bullet was driven through her thigh.

"Shiho, don't shoot!" Yzak said in a hurried whispered, attempting to get up. "Sedna…" he grimaced at this point, and almost fainted altogether… "She didn't shoot me…"

"Then who did!" Shiho almost screamed as she tossed a pin of a grenade over her shoulder and knelt down beside Yzak, her gun still pointing at Sedna's head.

"It's not important…" he whispered softly, then he caught Sedna's gaze and told her, "Go…"

After a moment of hesitation, she stood up slowly, blood dribbling down her leg, still looking at him in wonder, in gratitude. Trying to make sure that he doesn't fall asleep, afraid that if he did…it will be the last time she see him…

"Miss Hahnefuss…" she addressed softly, "Please take care of him…" She held his gaze as she limped her way to the lift, and stepped through the open doors. She suddenly remembered the item kept hidden with her all the while and fumbled within her clothes. After a while she produced the white rose, she held it out and smiled bravely as she told him, "I still want to hear it from you…"

Through it all, his blue eyes remained calm, prompting her to go, urging her to hurry. The lift door begin to slid shut, and when there was just a sliver of space left between the doors, Yzak slowly whispered, "Kay……" and both of them watched in horror as Yzak closed his eyes… …

---

In the docking bay of Eternal, the damaged Strike Freedom was getting serviced. Kira Yamato smiled as the pink hair princess came to meet him, he floated off the dented chest plate of Strike Freedom, and fell into her arms in mid-air. And the pair of them twined about each other tightly, both with tears in their eyes. As they spiraled lazily down to the ground beneath, Lacus whispered into his ears, "Well done. I'm…so happy you're back…I'm so glad…"

---

Athrun opened his eyes, and found that he was staring up at the artificial blue sky of the PLANTs through a jagged tear in the cockpit. He find that couldn't remember much, but he knew he was tired, almost too tired to breath… And he recalled that at the moment when the beam shield can only do so much to cushion the impact and he found himself flying backwards and smashed through one glass panel of Aprillius.

That very same glass panel was now a large hole, where a barrier had been formed around it by all seven DRAGOON bits to protect the Aprillius atmosphere from the deadly suction of space. Miraculously Cagalli's face appeared on the cracked screen and appeared to be shouting something. Athrun thought something was wrong with the communication signal when he realized he couldn't hear a thing. Not from the surroundings where indistinguishable shadows, presumably rescuers who had found the site where Infinite Justice crashed, nor from Cagalli on screen…

Cagalli was shouting at the top of her lungs, "ATHRUN ZALA, You and your stupid idea!" Only when the red mobile suit smashed through the glass panel did she realize that it was part of Athrun's strategy that when the Nova Destructions start blasting, it will likely hit him and not her. And her role…was to use what only Akatsuki has to protect the PLANTs. She reconnected the communication between Akatsuki and I.Justice, and gasped what she saw on screen, fighting the urge to cry. Athrun was barely conscious, and he had been cut in more places than she could count. Blood had seeped through his shirt and stained his shoulder and sleeve. There was a chain around his neck, and hanging from it was two items, one was the lilac stone, and the other…gleaming dully, _was her ring._ He was gazing at her, but his brilliant green eyes were unfocused, and had the dreamy, faraway look in them. "Athrun…ATHRUN!" She called, afraid. She didn't remember being so frightened in such a long time… And the last time she felt like this, was when she saw Lord Uzumi smile for the very last time, telling her he was proud to be her father……

"YOU PROMISED NOT TO DIE!" she screamed in frustration, even though she knew he probably couldn't tell what she was yelling about…

He briefly remembered shrapnel cutting through the seat belt and flying towards him, then everything went black. At this point his hand tightened around the two items hanging from his neck and he weakly lifted a hand to touch the screen where Cagalli continued shouting silently. In horror, he realized that the bandages now hung bloodied and loosened from his arm…Where crimson liquid dripped steadily off the severed ends of the cotton ribbon, draining down towards the earth.

He turned to look at Cagalli now, straight into her golden orbs with his emerald green ones, and he smiled at her, meaning to reassure her that he's alright, he still has the stone with him. Right before he lost consciousness…

---The end---

How's the ending…? I wanted to cry when wrote it, I wanted to story to end with a bang and I hope it does. But don't worry, I'm not one of those sadistic writers who allow all the characters to die in the end. Please comment on the flow of the whole story and the character development, along with the grammar and the what-nots. Re-read if you want too...I'll post about three to five more chapters to wrap up everything. And allow this to be my credit page, to thank all those who reviewed, all those who supported and encouraged me to keep on writing and those who followed it to the end. The story should belong as much to all of you as much as it belongs to me! Thank you.

One other thing, Dearka, Meyrin's ending is not fixed, not if I can help it. It's just I have this odd suspicion that Big brother Dearka will like to have a little sister like Meyrin and they will be attracted to each other in the simplest sense. Let time be the judge...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Epilogue- I'll give you happiness!

_Several months later, this happened. Let's start from Sedna…_

A lone figure walked slowly up a little hill, towards the old white willow perched atop the summit. The morning sun basked the entire terrain in a warm and friendly light, and birds chirped from within the sparse branches of the old tree. A strong gush of wind blew pass, slipping through her slender form and causing her gown to fan out behind her. Gingerly she reached to touch the withered bark of the old tree, stroking over the rough layers that overlapped irregularly over the years, forming an exquisite whitish grey pattern. And at this point she cast her gaze over the meadows that span out almost indefinitely around her. It was her first time on earth, her first time in Orb, and she marveled at the beauty of the place. There was no artificial atmosphere, no glass panels in the sky to indicate that. There was only the faint scent of grass and a sun in the sky, and she liked the way it looked like on earth.

_That day…_

_When she reached home, she was going to faint, and barely recognized that her mother has gone out to buy lunch…. Good…If anyone will die today, it will be one person less. She knew Mr Elthman will find out that she has failed her mission completely when Yzak Jule is still in Octum, Athrun Zala in space and her team decimated. She had to hurry, to find it before Mr Elthman decided to activate it..._

"_Sedna…!" Her father whispered, aghast as she saw the blood dripping down her leg, "My girl, what happened…? Did someone bully you?" Sedna stumbled forward and leaned against her father for support as she laughed bitterly. How can she tell him that she's been out trying to assassinate Athrun Zala and Yzak Jule… but she couldn't. Grimacing, she weakly told her father, "No time for that, get me a tool kit please…"_

_Her father's eyes widened, but she insisted, "Now."_

_In the matter of minutes, she located the soft inconspicuous clicking under the stairs just as Yzak had mentioned and saw that wooden step open to reveal a little black object shaped like a mouse and Mr Elthman gasped. And just as she heaved a sighed of relief, a red counter appeared on the screen and started counting down from one minute... _

_Mr Ileisus started to pull her away, realizing what it was. But she started pried at it with all her might. "Sedna, let's just leave it there and run…!" _

"_But that would destroy the shop!" she cried as she resisted her father and continued, "It's the fruit of yours and mom's hard work…!" _

_Sedna managed to get it out just as the counter reached ten seconds, and Mr Ileisus grabbed it and ran up the stairs. "DAD!" she shouted as she struggled to stand. But loss of blood had taken the toll on her, and she realized she could no longer get up… "Dad…"she called again, strewn helplessly over the flight of steps. Mr Ileisus did hear his daughters pleas, but he concentrated on running up. He threw open the closest window just as the counter reached zero and he summoned his military training in tossing grenades, in the same manner he threw the bomb high into the sky where it exploded. Causing a burst of orange yellow flames to come alive for a few seconds, which sent a pillar of hot air bellowing at him. And as soon as it began, it was gone, leaving only little pieces of the bomb and slightly warm air to speak of its passing…_

_Sedna couldn't really believe it, but for the first time. Her father was cool. _

_And as she lay there and continued to bleed on the stairs, she thought of him with her fading consciousness. Wondering whether he was still alive…whether it will be the last time she ever she him…… _

At this point a dark emptiness gripped her heart and she whispered to no one, "How I wish…You were here with me right now…" and what answered her was another strong gush of wind that hollered through the terrain and echoed in her empty heart. She shouted this time, "I wish you were with me right now!"

"Wish granted." Yzak said from the other side of the tree and almost made Sedna jump out of her skin. "Y…Yzak?" she uttered in bewilderment, "You scared me…"

"Technically, you scared me…You just walk up here and talk to yourself as if you're possessed or somethin'…" he muttered impatiently as he walked towards her. He was wearing a light green suit with a grey tie, and his arms were folded, indicating he wasn't happy.

"I should be angry, you called me, asked me to dress nicely and meet you here on earth at ten, and you're late." Sedna retorted. "And you didn't even tell me what for!"

"Hmm…" He acknowledged, "I was late because I have to escape from my body guards. And there's no point being early when the groom's even later…"

Sedna's eyes widened as she digested those words, "Whose wedding?"

And as if answering her question, a red mobile suit flew by overhead in the direction of the little white building in a distance. Sedna gasped as she recognized the Infinite Justice…

"MR ZALA's!" She asked Yzak, who gave her the most childish smirk. He didn't reply, but took her hand, and lifted it to his mouth and kissed it lightly, "Nice dress…" he muttered. The compliment caught her off guard and she asked, "That's all?" But he had turned and was leading her down hill, she pulled him back and looked straight into his aquamarine eyes, for once being on leverage with him, and demanded an answer. She smiled as his ears turned red, and he looked away, muttering, "What do you want me to say?"

"Only the dress? What about me?"

"You…" he began softly, "You look l…Lovely in the dress, OKAY?" he spat out those words, and he turned away again. And at this most unlikely moment, Yzak lost his footing and slipped forward, Sedna tried to catch him but rolled down the hillside as well gracelessly. It was a really un-glam way to descend down to the lovely meadow, but there they were, lying in the midst of little white flowers…

"Ow, Damn it!" Yzak muttered as he opened his eyes, and realized his head was lying on something soft. And he looked up to the blue earth sky partially blocked by Sedna's upside down face. _He was lying on her lap…_ He realized as he bolted upright, but Sedna held him down, whispering, "Relax…" And she smiled, then leaned down and kissed him…

Yzak was surprised, but he closed his eyes, savouring the moment. Nothing else seemed important, wedding or not. His hands reached to cup about Sedna's face, pulling her closer, kissing her harder. The environment seemed to permit it as well. It was quiet, the only sounds were made by inconspicuous insect. The faint smell of grass and lavender permeated the air, greeting them in the face as a gentle breeze blew past. It seemed to be compensating Yzak, because for a seemingly infinite period of time, they had been unable to spend quality time together.

_He, busy with work. _

_She, grounded by her parents._

All seemed to matter no more now that they are alone with each other, fully absorbed by the need to get more intimate, to get closer to each other. Moreover, they are now liberated from the invisible bondage of Faith and PLANTs, on earth where no one knows their identity. Just a young couple left in the solitude of nature, just free to love…

The notion set him free in a way he never knew, _it meant that he could do anything to her now if she would just allow it……_

Sedna laughed as she pulled away, because Yzak's expression told her he didn't think three minutes was enough. Yzak was always interesting to watch, especially at these moments… "Okay, enough for now..." She soothed him as she reached beside her to pluck out a white rose, and slot it into his breast pocket, "And this is my reply…" she kissed his forehead this time, "I don't regret any of this…" she whispered, gazing into his eyes, "If I were to decide again, whether to join Faith then…I'd still do it."

The surprised Yzak just stared upward, but soon a swift, sure smile light up his face. He doesn't smile often… and when he does he made Sedna's day. "Why..?" He teased, knowing the answer all very well.

"Because I got to know you…because I met Yzak Jule, commander of spaceship Voltaire…" she replied as her slender fingers treaded lightly down his temples, sifting through strands of silver hair. He fingered Sedna's long, black, shiny hair, which had been let down in locks over her fair back and streamed down the side of her face like a curtain, it shimmered like a series of rapids in the sun. "Yes?" She asked, mildly amused by his action.

"Finally I can confirm you're a female…Commander Sedna Ileisus." he joked and she whacked him playfully. And, as if they could read each other's thoughts, she reached for his hand just as he reached for hers and they steeple their fingers together. Clutching the other's hands tightly as they helped each other up and made their way towards the little white building…

---

Dearka Elthsman was clad in a purple suit with a white tie, and watched as Yzak approached with a lady in a red gown…whom he recognized as Sedna after a few minutes of close examination. "WOO-HOO!" he cheered and people turned to look, trying to tell who was Yzak's lady companion as the couple made their way through the little assembly, holding hands. Meyrin, who was wearing a puffy little black dress, completed with black gloves and ribbons, skipped up beside Dearka with Lunamaria and Shinn in tow. And children crowded about, amazed at the sight of a silver-haired big brother holding hands with a black-haired big sister.

"Who's the pretty lady you have with you?" Dearka asked on purpose, "Introduce her to all of us!"

"Er…" Yzak fumbled as he glared at Dearka, then he addressed the people around, giving the kids a look to tell them to back off, "She's Sedna Ileisus, and she's…"

"She's…?" Dearka probed, driving Yzak up the wall. And this awkward moment was punctuated by several figures leaping down from the nearby tree and ran towards the party. (Yzak hissed, "Damn it!" and Mrs Yamato covered one of the children ears…) "Miss Hahnefuss?" Sedna exclaimed, Shiho gave Sedna a hard look before turning to Yzak. "Commander! I…I mean Supreme Councilor Jule, you could have told us where you were going and we would have followed you…" she muttered as she stared at Yzak's face, and looked like she was halfway between crying and losing her temper she demanded, "And who is this lady?"

"It doesn't matter who she is!" he declared, flustered "Why hasn't it started yet? I thought the idiot was here a minute ago!"

"He might be there…but I think the Orb princess overslept…" Dearka said as he chuckled. "And mate…I hate to break the news to you, but there's lipstick on your face…"

Yzak's hand flew to his mouth…

---

Athrun Zala ran into the underground stone chamber as he adjusted his bow tie, saying, "Cagalli. Sorry I'm late, had to…" and he trailed off, realizing the place was empty except for Makio, who was standing most forlorn behind the altar.

"I would assume it's Chairman Zala…" He said thoughtfully after a moment of thought.

"It is." Athrun acknowledged, "Good morning to you, where…?"

"She's like you…" He interrupted before Athrun could finish his question, and he looked down in embarrassment as Makio continued. "How I wish you two would arrive earlier so I can go see my little Lacus take her wedding vows. The very first time, and I hope it will be the last. Mr Yamato is a good candidate…"

"No offense, Sir." Athrun replied, "But…Aren't you blind?"

Before Makio could take offense, Athrun heard the sound of something heavy landing behind him. And he turned to catch sight of Akatsuki's golden feet through the little doorway, and it was unmistakably Cagalli's voice who said, "Mana, I'm late already! Let's just skip the blusher!" and the next moment she was running through the doorway. Athrun stared, and Cagalli stopped in her tracks.

She was wearing a very short, chiffon white gown that started and ended with lace that threaded lightly on her fair thighs. The back of the gown was fastened by a large bow decorated with embroidery that arched boisterously and fell all the way to the floor with a chain of white pearls. White boots adorned her feet and a silver anklet hung about her left leg. She completed the look with a crystal necklace and a simple corona head dress that allowed crystal beads to stream down the side and back of her head, clinking softly and curtaining her face. Which was elegantly made up, she blushed when she caught him looking at her thighs, so much for the blusher…

"Hey, I still have to pilot here okay…" she muttered. Athrun almost laughed, "No dress? You could use a little more…cloth."

"You said that I could choose my own wedding gown!" She retorted defensively, "You still have anything to say about what I'm wearing!"

"Yes." He replied cheekily and Cagalli prepared to wkack him as he stepped forward to receive her, "You look great."

---

Kira Yamato's heart was in his mouth, but he didn't show it. He just stood there and looked smart in his shirt and bow tie ensemble. Only two people would have been able to tell, one was Athrun, the other was his mother. Come to think of it, his mother may be more nervous than him. He never told her, but he thought she cries too much. She cried when he was sent to moon base for school, she cried when he received his monitor badge. She cried when he got back his school results, and he wondered whether his mother would cry seeing him get…get married.

The thought sent Kira blushing again, and he tried to mask his face with a cough. In a few minutes, the person he's gonna spend the rest of his life with will be coming. And he didn't feel as if he could remember a few sappy sentences they call Wedding Vows to save his life…

---

Topside, they all saw the Akatsuki fly past, probably the whole country side saw and recognized it as well, _so much for a low profile…_ Shinn thought with a lifted eyebrow. He was seated beside Luna, and the pastor announced. "May the ceremony begin…"

And at this moment, the church doors sprang open, allowing the morning sun to pour onto the red carpet. Followed by a lady dressed in white, entering with the same amount of grace as the stream of light, she was holding a bouquet of white roses. A white veil trailed from her head dress, which is a crown of small, light pink flowers that decorated her pink hair. And the train of her dress fanned out behind her, trailing down the red carpet as she walked towards the altar. Trailing behind her were little girls dressed in small white dresses, twelve in all. And Shinn waved as he realized the first, the youngest and the shortest, was Faith. She smiled back at him, and continued tottering forward like she owned the world, apparently pleased with her new white dress…

Lacus Clyne stopped in front as she was greeted by Mr Yamato, who led her onto the podium where Kira was waiting with little Spencer Gladys and Sai, grinning from ear to ear.

Lacus smiled beneath the laced pattern of the veil, and gladly took Kira's hand as they turned to face the pastor.

"Today, we gather here to witness the union of Mr Kira Yamato, and Miss Lacus Clyne." The pastor announced grandly, and then laucnhed into a half hour long speech in which Dearka, Shinn, Andrew and Mwu fell asleep.

"Now for the wedding vows!" He proclaimed jovially, and they snapped awake. Kira took Lacus's hand nervously, afraid that he will forget his vows halfway, Lacus steadied his hand, and mouthed, "Relax…"

"With this hand…I'll lift your sorrows…" He began…

"Your cup will never empty…" Athrun said simultaneously belowground, "For I will be your wine."

"With this candle, I will light your way." Kira said as he looked into Lacus's beautiful blue eyes. And Mrs Yamato sniffled…

"And with this ring, " Athrun smiled as he shook it in front of Cagalli playfully, "I ask you to be mine…" And Kira slot the ring onto Lacus's fourth finger…

"There…" Athrun muttered, "How's that?" Cagalli frowned slightly, "Not as magical as the first and second time…" She answered uncertainly. "No matters, my turn…" She decided as she took the ring from the nesting within the tray.

"For better or for worst…" Lacus declared as she gazed gently into Kira's violet orbs.

"For richer or for poorer…" Cagalli muttered, catching Athrun's eyes, who tilted his head and studied her, like a cat amused by his favourite toy.

"In sickness and in health…"

"Till death do us part." Cagalli said, before adding, "And I mean it!" she emphasized as she roughly stuffed Athrun's finger through the ring, "I better see your dead body before I see that off your finger…"

"Yes, Madam!" He replied as he saluted the Zaft way, and before Makio could announced, 'You may now kiss the bride.' He pulled Cagalli towards himself and kissed her senseless…

People stood up and cheered as Kira lifted the veil off her face kissed Lacus for the first time in public… Mrs Yamato started sobbing aloud…

---

The next event in line is the standard bouquet throwing exercise, and during Murrue's wedding, Lacus caught the flowers. So this time, all the girls gathered at the base of the stones steps in anticipation while the guys stood to one side. The ladies included Miria, Meyrin, Luna, Sedna, Shiho and all other available bachelorettes from the orphanage, Archangel, Eternal, Minerva and Kusanagi crew. (Yzak muttered to Sedna, 'don't catch it…')

Lacus stood at the top of the steps, with Haro bouncing excitedly at her feet as she announced, "I have here two bouquets…The first one…" she waved the white one around, "is mine…" Then she lifted the yellow one made of sunflowers, "This is hers…" she whispered secretively and she turned around. "Here goes!" And she tossed the white one over her shoulders. Meyrin tried to grab it but it slipped out of her fingers and bounced a bit, landing deftly in Miria's hands. Who looked at it as if some bug just landed there, then she sportingly waved it around for show as the ladies cheered. She cast Dearka a look…

"There's still a second one…" Lacus encouraged them as she tossed it again. This time it dropped right into Sedna hand, who smiled as she excitedly took it to Yzak. Yzak was reaching the point of panicking as he protested, "Don't come near me with that stinky thing…!" but Sedna picked one off the bouquet and decorated Yzak's hair with it. Mwu and Shinn laughed their hearts out as Yzak tried to defend himself against the bubbly girl and Shiho was thoroughly enjoying it but went forward to help him anyway. They were greeted by Athrun and Cagalli, who were holding hands as they emerge from the stairs. Athrun had removed his bow tie and loosened his shirt a bit and Cagalli never really looked like she was getting married in the first place.

"You two had a good time?" Dearka asked sarcastically, "My little Zala getting married, Boo-hoo-hoo…And I don't even get to be his best man…" and he winked at Mrs Yamato, who laughed heartily.

"Dearka…" Athrun began reproachfully, but decided to drop the subject… Kira however, became very serious at this point and eyed Athrun with a stern face. "Athrun…" He began, "If you ever dare bully my sister you have me to answer to!"

Athrun didn't respond for a full minute, and it was as if someone pressed the mute button, the chatter died out as Kira continued eyeing Athrun, waiting for an answer. Athrun started laughing and Kira berated him, almost panicking, "I'm not kidding!" and Cagalli laughed as well.

Athrun recovered his composure quickly enough and told Kira jokily, "Okay." And Cagalli turned to Lacus, "If that little brother of mine is unfaithful to you, I'll help you punish him…"

Lacus smiled, and looked at Kira as she replied, "Nay…I wanna do it myself."

---

Yulie Amarfi and Kisaki watched the youngsters laugh through the lenses of binoculars, and they sighed simultaneously. They bumped into each other while looking for their leaders…

Mr Amarfi took up an explanation, "Our Chairman launched off the transport in space, saying he had something important to do. And since not one mobile suit could catch up with Infinite Justice's thrusters… we lost the Chairman for a brief four minutes before we managed to track him down again…" He sighed again, "You?"

Kisaki had to keep himself from laughing, "We were in the middle of parliament meeting when our lady jumped out of the second floor window, and escaped on a mobile suit we call the Akatsuki…Apparently she changed on the way…I can't believe she had to run away…" He looked at Athrun and Cagalli's direction as he frowned… "…To get married."

_And I can't believe he had to run away to get married… _

The thought saddened Mr Amarfi in a way he couldn't put a finger to. It was an astounding discovery that Athrun Zala didn't love Lacus Clyne, his alleged fiancé, and was in love with the Orb princess instead, he was in love with a Natural. But they couldn't love each other openly, the political situation between PLANTs and Orb didn't allow it, yet, and Athrun and Cagalli accepted those odds. And it must have led to the wild goose chase for his and her security team…

He sighed at this point, and ordered the people hiding behind him, "Anyone breaths a word about what happened today, you know what I'll do." His choice of words were tame but the threat was clear, and the team saluted.

Kisaki muttered, "We knew our lady liked Mr Zala…I'm happy for the two of them…But…It's kinda sad." Mr Amarfi blinked, surprised that this Natural man shared his exact sentiments as him. "She's supposed to be queen now… but then again not quite, just because she chose Athrun Zala. But how long can they hide? The Chairman of PLANTs and the Representative of Orb getting married is a big thing…"

"For as long as I can help it…" Mr Amarfi assured him, and it was Kisaki's turn to look surprised, then he smiled gratefully…

Satisfied, he turned back to the young couples...

---

Part one of ending…Next up there's DM, YS and a little more of the others… Oh, and there was no lipstick on his mouth, Sedna didn't wear any. It's simply Dearka's evil scheme to make Yzak confess that they had been kissing…Hee.


	26. Chapter 26

To all those who reviewed, thanks a million!

Chapter 26: DM

_She had wanted to forget him…_

_She wanted to pretend as if nothing happened between them and begin life anew_. _She had told everyone around her that's it is over between him and her, she deceived her friends, she managed to convince her family, but the one person she could not hide the truth from…was herself…..._

_She couldn't forget him, however she tried…She couldn't tell her heart not to quicken when he smiles, she didn't have the ability to keep herself from blushing when he whispers sweet nothings into her ears, and when he does special things that are meant for her eyes only… She knew she could never forget him. _

_But deep down inside, she felt that a relationship with the perky coordinator was plain impossible. He grew up hating Naturals, she learned to hate Coordinators. But after that it, had to happen, she found herself charmed by his childishness, his happy-go-lucky attitude, the shrug- it- all- off way he carried himself, she found herself involuntarily getting closer to him, attracted in a ethereal way to the idiot. Why do people call it 'falling in love' had been a mystery to her for the longest of times, it makes it sound as if you're just walking on the streets one day minding your own business and you dropped into a trap hole…Now she finally understood, because she has found herself in the same trap hole. Because he's just special…_

_He's so special that he's a hazard to himself and others sometimes, like now… _

"Quit following me!" Miriallia Haww demanded as she pranced on the side of Orb's streets with Lacus and Murrue one evening.

"Why? I took time off to come to earth. It's a free world, can't I choose to spend my vacation stalking you?" Dearka replied sheepishly, as he continued walking beside her. Miria rolled her eyes, "You're really an idiot. Which part of N and O did you not comprehend!"

"Probably both." He replied while flashing her his trademark smirk. She sighed in exasperation, clenching her fist to prevent herself from hitting him in front of the other two ladies.

"How 'bout a date?" He proposed casually, almost too casually. So loosely that Miria was one notch closer to losing her temper…

"Oh my," Lacus commented, "Miria, I think it's better you go…"

"And why would you think that…" Miria asked impatiently, surprised that Lacus stood on his side.

"Cause I don't like shopping with a Zaft soldier stalking us…" Murrue agreed, Lacus nodded, "And you will be able get him off all our backs." And at this point she turned and faced Miria, "Me and Mrs La Flaga have something else to do… Isn't that right, Captain Ramius."

She looked surprise but she quickly acknowledged Lacus's statement, "Right." And Lacus took Murrue's hand and chorused to the shell-shocked Miria, "Bye! and ran off before Miria could say another word…

Miria stood rooted to the spot, her girl friends just abandoned her to -of all people- Dearka Elthman. She could have sworn that she preferred jumping into the midst of a school of piranhas dressed as a meatloaf; or even better, go sit in the same room as Yzak while wearing an Athrun mask… Anything to get away from one afternoon spent one to one with Dearka Elthman...

She turned and threw him a dirty look of reproach as he winked at Lacus, he quickly stopped what he was doing and put on an innocent face, something he was never good at.

"Can you believe it? You get to spend one whole evening with yours truly!" He declared enthusiastically.

"I'm trying not to…" She growled as she rubbed her temples, "Pinch me."

"Ouch, c'mon, just one dinner isn't gonna hurt. I need company."

"Go look for the red head coordinator then! What's her name…?" Miria frowned as she tried to remember, "Meyrin! Go look for her, Don't. Bug. Me." She uttered in warning. She turned around to leave, but before she could walk away, he tugged her hand and pulled her towards himself. As a girl and a natural, she couldn't resist him as he looked at her eye to eye. And for once, he looked dead serious as he hesitantly muttered, "She's…she found herself a boyfriend."

Miria couldn't help but sympathize with him for he looked so much like a disappointed wet puppy at that moment. But she wasn't about to let him know how much, outwardly she lifted an eyebrow and forced herself to say it as if she didn't care, "So?"

"So do me a favour and comfort me…" he said as he pouted childishly. Miria caught her breath, and warned herself that no matter how cute he looked, she cannot give in. She groped for another way to refuse him, "Erm…We're not going Dutch are we! I'm not going if we are!"

Dearka widened his eyes as he digested the statement and Miria wanted to find a hole to bury herself in. She had said the line out of impulse and never really thought about it, now she could only berate herself for the downright dumb reply. Dearka was happy, because that meant Miria agreed, and she was bound by her word…Miria had obviously realized that she has lost the battle as she obediently allowed herself to be towed away by Dearka holding her hand…

---

Dearka was good with girls, and he has a few battle plans up his sleeves to win Miria's heart…

_Strategy number one, A Horror Movie._ Nothing bonds two people better than a horror movie. Dearka was celebrating his victory when he ended up being the one screaming and covering his eyes and Miria comforting him…_Plan failed…_

_Strategy number two, a quiet walk in the park and the gift of a red rose_. Usually it will charm any girl out of her shoes, but Miria just took one look at it and tossed it into the lake…

_Strategy number three, a romantic candle light dinner for two. But…_Dearka frowned. The weather was wonderful, a full moon hung above the clear night sky, basking the whole of Orb in its dim, alluring glow. They were seated on either sides of the dinner table, and a candle, a stalk of red rose, their steak and a bottle of champaign sat idly between them, waiting to be touched. They are on the main attraction of Orb theme park, a forty nine story high ferries wheel in its revolution. A pleasant breeze blew past, sifting through Dearka's golden hair. Sure, the night was perfect, the ambiance great and there was a cute girl seated across him, the only problem was that the girl had refused to speak for the last hour. And he had to resort to cracking jokes (mainly bad ones, of course), which didn't managed to get a chuckle out of Miria.

"What's eating you…?" Dearka asked timidly as he shifted uncomfortably, learning to be quiet wasn't exactly on of his forte. And when Miria was quiet, she was scary… She turned to eye him with a look approaching skeptism, as if Dearka just asked the stupidest question on earth. "You…"

"Ouch…" Dearka faked a grimace as he placed his hand over his chest, "that's twice a day! You're breaking my heart." He grumbled in his shrill falsetto voice, "If this goes on, I'll need a heart transplant!"

"Maybe what you need is a brain transplant…" she replied nonchalantly, trying to act as if she didn't care.

"But we need to talk!"

She raised an eyebrow, "About?

"Us! You and me!" He shouted so anxiously that Miria wanted to laugh, but outwardly she didn't allow her face to show her bemusement. Instead, she went quiet…

Miria had chosen the silent approach when her and her big mouth had gotten her into enough trouble already. (Namely 'A day with the jerk') and was utterly convinced that the more she kept her mouth shut, the less eventful their night out will be, and the more unlikely she will blurt out stupid things in front of him. He arranged this posh, romantic dinner just for her, it was enough to make any girl's day. But she wasn't about to let him find out just how touched she was at his gestures…

Miria scowled and Dearka wanted to take cover under the table, but he chanced a guess at the girl's mood, "Now you're so happy now that you can't find the words to tell me, right?"

Miria's head snapped up in response, looking at him with widened eyes as she held back a small gasp.

_Bingo…_Dearka thought was he punched a fist in the air under the table, delirious with his first victory in the night. Miria wasn't a good liar and that was his best advantage, all he had to do was to make the girl say what she truly meant in her heart for once, which is a little harder than making Yzak say the magical three words to Sedna…

"Don't worry about it, I get paid all these years and have no one to spend it on!" He replied as he chuckled, Miria swiped at him indignantly and missed. Dearka know she's now in her attack phase, which he had to counter with a softer tactic…

"Hey, attacking orphans now eh…?" Miria's face slackened, apparently surprised for a split second before retorting, "Who says you are an orphan!"

"My mom's long gone, and I fell out with my old man…So I have no parents…"

_It worked_, for Miria became quiet again, and she looked down in her lap, not knowing what else to say… "I'm sorry…" she began, "You were kicked out of your house for the election business right?"

It was Dearka's turned to be indignant, "I DIDN'T get kicked out of the house, I packed my bags and left!" he almost shouted in explaining himself, "How can you expect me to continue living with someone who tried to kill two of my best buds!"

"Well, he is a supreme councilor…" She pointed out, her voice louder as well.

"That doesn't justify anything!"

"He might be crying for you now…"

"I should be the one crying…" Dearka spat, "I have a jerk for a father. Killing Naturals is one thing, killing coordinators…" he looked at Miria with a start, "I didn't mean that!"

"I know you didn't…" she replied, shrugging the supposed offence off readily. "Killing coordinators named Yzak and Athrun is another thing." She finished for him, smiling wryly at his expression. "Did he get found out? I mean…his own son testified against him."

"An eighteen year old green uniform's words don't account for much…" He grumbled with discontent.

"The supreme councilor's and the present chairman's words?"

"Both of those idiots were like, barely conscious for a week immediately after the elections, not present, no proof. And our leads trace back to Yzak's mum, so he's trying to silence everything to prevent jeopardizing the chances of the re-trial, not to mention spilling the beans will end Sedna in the guillotine as well, and I don't blame him." Dearka smiled at this point, "I would do the same for you."

"Right." Miria replied sarcastically, narrowing her eyes.

"I will, I really will!" Dearka insisted. She muttered, "I believe you." In a placating manner and she raised her hand, "stop talking, I'm hungry, let's eat."

In silence, the pair ate. But the action was going on below with the scouting team shivering in the night air forty meters beneath, "He'd better thank me for this…" Yzak spat as he folded his arms. Sedna laughed, and Meyrin gave a status report as she looked through the binoculars, "Dining in process…But they're not talking."

"Crap, he's getting owned three times a day…" Sai muttered as he poked his head out from the dark bushes beside Yzak, who almost jumped, "Just how many of you frickin' bastards are there here!" He demanded. Sai was unperturbed as he replied, "A few more…Spencer you there?" Another head popped up nearby, "Yea, big brother is not doin' so well." He reported as he frown slightly, pointing at Dearka and Miria on the Ferris wheel.

"Spencer, check. Faith?"

"Here." Faith squeaked from behind Spencer, and gave Sai a little toothless smile.

"Kira, Lacus?" Sai called, and Kira and Lacus walked towards them holding hands, like they were taking a stroll under the moonlight. And looked at each other lovingly, like the others don't exist. Yzak sighed as he muttered disapprovingly, "Get a room, you two newly weds…"

Sedna could hear the sarcasm in Yzak's voice and could tell that he was on the verge of cracking. She could understand why, he took leave from his duties at high tide just to pull together this little operation, it started with four people but grew steadily larger and more complicated with each moment spent planning. And now they need an attendance taking session. "Are the stuff here yet?" Sai called again.

"Nay, those two are late…" Kira replied half-heartedly, never taking his eyes off his wife.

"How are Miria and Dearka doin'…?" Lacus asked as she looked up.

"They are being uncooperative! That irresponsible idiot…! I can't believe I'm doing this…" Yzak declared as he ignored her, and a hand went to his temples, as if troubled by a migraine.

"Believe it." Sedna replied with bemused smile as she took Yzak's hand off his face gently and kissed him lightly. "Mr Zala and Miss Yula Athha don't even have a honey moon, so I'd pity them if I were you… If you don't want to, let's just go, it's a nice night out… Even Shinn and Luna are gone."

"They too?" Yzak asked incredulously, Meyrin nodded for confirmation.

"Relax…" Sedna said as she swing his hand front and back. "…just think how to explain to Dearka if he found out."

"…The monkeys made me do it."

"And if it didn't work out?"

"The monkeys made me do it still."

"Good answer." Sedna replied, satisfied.

---

Miria looked up and muttered, "Dearka…"

"Huh?"

"Do you feel…?" she asked as she frowned.

"Feel…?" Dearka asked in anticipation, sitting up.

"That we're being watched?"

"By the stars above?" Dearka uttered, excited that Miria is trying to be romantic. "Sure, there are lots of beautiful diamond dust in the sky tonight…"

"No, you moron, people. Watched. By. People."

"No."

"Forget it, you're just dense." Miria declared as she threw up her hands to surrender.

"You angry because I'm…dense?" Dearka asked slowly.

"No." She admitted, "It just doesn't feel right. Me and you alone on one table. This sucks." She next went to uncork the red wine on their table and poured a little for herself before asking Dearka. "Half or full?"

---

"They are here!" Sai announced, and Athrun and Cagalli came running, they stopped a few feet away from where the party was assembled and panted heavily.

"Did you bring the stuff!" Yzak demanded of Athrun, who gestured briefly at the large foam box slung on his shoulder. He stood upright and handed the whole box to Yzak wordlessly, and went to sit down on the bench as Spencer pried it open and scrutinized the items within. A bright smile lit his young, rounded face as he exclaimed, "This is good stuff!" And he turned to Athrun as he busied himself with the set up, "You sure you're just a Chairman?" Athrun nodded wryly with a bemused smile, Cagalli went to settle down beside Athrun and answered proudly in his stead, "'Course not, he's Athrun Zala. You have any idea how many sleepless nights we have to go through to make this stuff?" she grumbled."A couple…" Athrun added as he smiled cheekily, "…can't we just get the show on the road? I want to check out to effects too."

---

When Miria offered him the wine, he assumed the girl could hold her liquor. And that was the worst assumption he's ever gonna make (Or the best one…). He as a coordinator and a guy, could easily have taken the whole bottle and stay sane enough to drive home, _she on the other hand…_

She started acting odd after the third glass, and was silent and solemn.

"Miria, you're drunk…" Dearka stated, watching her blink lazily.

"I'm not." She proclaimed, her cheeks flushed red hot "One more glass."

Dearka quickly poured all the residual liquid from the bottle and finished it in one gulp. "No more…Come on, I'll take you home." He offered as he stood up to take her shoulders. She wiggled out of his grip and went to the edge of the carriage and stood there motionlessly, gazing at the sky. "Miri?" Dearka asked as he walked towards her, standing beside her to check out what she was looking at.  
They stood there in the silent music, both staring intently at the sky above where stars spanned across the vast heavens, as far as the eye can see. And Dearka was getting impatient, the day hadn't turned out the way he planned, and with Miria drunk, there's really nothing much else to be done… "Miria. Let's go."

"No."

"Huh?"

"It's beautiful…It's nice out tonight…" she said dreamily, and she closed her eyes, as if savouring the taste of the breeze. "It's peaceful, no war. No coordinator and natural jerk trying to kill each…"

Dearka looked away, not knowing how to answer, and that he may very well be the coordinator jerk she was referring to. "How I wish…that it will be like this."

"Sure it will." He promised as he chuckled, "Orb and PLANTs are practically married to each other now."

Miria turned to study Dearka now, as if displeased at his bad joke. She reached out a hand slowly, advancing towards his face. And with a swift sudden movement Dearka thought impossible for a Natural, Miria did the unexpected. She pulled Dearka towards herself and kissed him senseless…

"Status report?" Yzak asked.

"Hang on…they finished eating, staring in the sky…and erm…"

"What's erm?" Sai questioned.

"NOW!"

Dearka thought he was in heaven as he gave in to her, allowing himself the luxury of indulging in the moment that belonged to just the two of them. At the instant he didn't care if both Earth and PLANTs fell out of orbit and crash into the sun, or if all the star fall out of the sky…_He was kissing Miria…and that was enough for him…_Boldly his hands went to circle her waist, pulling her closer to himself. He savoured her touch, he liked her presence, he liked the unfamiliar intimacy…he had set out hoping that Miria would tell him how she really felt, he had hoped to hear her true feelings…Hope upon hope that she was lying when she said she hated him…He wanted time to turn back to the place when they first met. _She, a soldier aboard the legged ship, he, an enemy soldier._ He wanted their relationship restore, he wanted her to say that she loved him…And he got more than he bargained for, she didn't say it, but she did it… Even though she's not very coherent, Dearka could tell that her feelings for him are still there, for it was in sub consciousness where one cannot tell lies…

He closed his eyes as well, his hands reaching to stroke through her hair. The heavenly bodies were their witness, the air their divine altar. And all Dearka wish for was a little magic to light up the sky, to enhance the atmosphere, _and at this moment his wish was granted…_

He gasped and pulled away as the first shot light up the air, erupting into a large spherical multi-coloured sparkler. The rest came one after another, painting the peaceful night sky in a series of brilliant coloured lights with a popping sound each time. Like a picture of celebration, where people danced and sang like the light; beautifully and elegantly shining for the moment, casting its ethereal hue on the people below, and fading into dust the next…

"WOW!" Spencer exclaimed, "Look at that!" he pointed it out to Faith, who clapped her hands excitedly as the popping sounds continued. Sedna and Yzak hooked their hands together as they watched the radiant display of lights, and Yzak pecked her on the cheek, whispering into her ear. "You like it?"

"Hmm. But not as much as I like you…" and Yzak blushed.

Sai was smiling as well, seeing Kira and Lacus disappear from sight. And he turned around to talk to Cagalli, "You guys hard work paid off…" and he stopped himself. For Athrun and Cagalli were cuddled together and were both sound asleep on each other's shoulder…

Miria looked at the display of fireworks, then at him, she was smiling sweetly, as if perfectly contented at the moment. Dearka took the initiative this time, _with a hand, he lifted her chin, and kissed her… _

_---_

End, happy? Hee…


	27. Ti AmoPart 1

Chapter 27: Ti amo-part 1

The next morning Yzak sat up with a start, and rubbed his eyes absent-mindedly, amazed that it was still dark outside. He got up mechanically and washed up, when he was coherent enough he walked towards the window with a big yawn. And the most curious sight greeted him…

"Sedna…Sedna! Wake up!" He called and Sedna blinked irritably, "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty…" Yzak answered after consulting the clock briefly, "Get up, I've something to show you!"

"What?"

"Get up and you'll know!" he replied hurriedly, pulling her hand.

"I want a good morning kiss first…" she demanded sheepishly at the pajamas-clad boy, but Yzak didn't have the time nor the patience to entertain her. He dragged her off the bed and led her to the window and pointed outside. "See!"

She rubbed her eyes as she examined the scenery, "White…white…and white. New snow and more snow?" She asked uncertainly…

"White?" He whispered, "That couldn't be right…a moment ago it was…" But Sedna placed a finger on his lips and looked at him with her eyes half closed. "I'd rather look at you…You look better than the snow out there."

Yzak raised an eyebrow…_just yesterday_

"_This, is December city." Sedna announced cheerily as she led Yzak out of the military base. Yzak's eyes widened as the doors slid open, he's never seen so much white in his life, and coupled with the fact that he was asleep all the way from Aprilius to the meeting room. He didn't catch the scenery beyond his car window either. _

_December city is said to be made to emulate an average winter on Earth, which is about negative three degrees out, natural refrigerator temperatures…_

_And Yzak marveled how some people could walk around in only the Zaft uniform. He was clad in his Senator's uniform, long johns, a warm coat, a yarn scarf and he still couldn't feel his fingers and toes. And he winched as a chilly wind blew past, stinging his face and worming its way into the loose folds of his clothing and attacking every expose bit of skin like a dagger. _

"_I don't like it." He told Sedna crossly. She's the one who suggested they take a few days off in December City to visit the ski resort, promising relaxation, comfort, excitement and breath-taking sceneries, but Yzak had already made up his mind that it was torturous enough to be standing there, much less move in this weather conditions. _

_Shiho responded almost immediately, "Mr Jule, this way to the car." Sedna pulled Yzak's hand back and looked into his eyes, the best strategy… "What!" He demanded, uncomfortable with the way she gazed into his eyes. She smiled eerily and waved an item in front of Yzak's face, and Yzak paled. "Where'd you get that!" He uttered as he reached out to snatch it back, Shiho went to help but was curious to see what it was, Sedna jumped backwards limberly and slipped it into her breast pocket. "Come get it then…" she teased as she skipped a few more steps, "Or I'll make a hundred copies and post it all over the internet!" _

"_Don't you dare!" Yzak hollered, trying to hide his panic. _

"_Coming then?"_

And here he is with his first skiing experience, fortunately he picks things up quickly and by mid-day he had cleared the beginners and intermediate levels. After a lunch of spaghetti and hot tea, he and Sedna took the cable up the mountain to challenge the advanced level. Shiho insisted on following even though she hadn't cleared the intermediate, Yzak sighed, knowing a whole battalion will be following him whether he liked it or not, he just wanted to spent time with Sedna alone… and it seemed like the hardest thing on earth. He almost swore that he believed in genies just so one can appear and magic them away…

---

Shiho Hahnefuss bit her lip, itching to tear the female officer away from her commander, who is now her charge. _That woman once tried to kill him_, and Shiho wasn't about to forgive her anytime soon. It is quite unbelievable that now they are well-known boy and girl friend, and on the same cable car…

"Shiho." the twenty year old Zaft officer, Kelvin Turner called to her, which caused her to snap out of her trance.

"Hmm…?"

"You like Yzak don't you?" His statement caught her off guard and she almost fell off the open air cable car and to the treetops below, he caught her by the arm and laughed as he declared, "Bulls eye."

"Who says!"

"Yours truly."

She wanted to say something, but she shut her mouth quickly, knowing she probably couldn't win a verbal wrestle with of all people, Kelvin Turner, the most notorious loudmouth in the whole of Voltaire. He took her moment of silence to suggest, "You still have a chance…"

Shiho looked up in spite of herself, "You can keep a closer watch on our commander, and they won't have a chance to do a thing…"

"…I thought you were stupid, I was wrong…" Shiho replied hesitantly after a moment of silence, "You realize I'm a genius only now?" He said as he combed through his hair in a manner he perceived as suave.

"You're not as thin as the air here..."

---

"Yee…Haw!" Sedna shouted as she sped all the way down the steep mountain side, making a hundred and eighty turn to brake, spraying snow in all directions. Yzak came a few seconds later and Sedna congratulated him, "Hee…We finished the advanced, all in a day! And this is the first time I won you in anything…"

"I'm not enjoying this…" Yzak muttered with a deep frown.

"Just because I won?" She asked carefully as she pursed her lips, "Come on, my confidence has taken a bit of a dip when I lost to you 55 draws, 27 lost…" she admitted, looking at the floor. Yzak wanted to laugh, "It's not that… I'm not enjoying any of these because……" He hesitated, deciding whether Sedna was slow or she was acting as if she didn't see the pairs of eyes that came peeping out of almost every direction.

"Because…?"

"Ah… NOTHING!" he almost shouted as he threw up his hands in frustration. He kicked off his skis and took her hand, she did the same quickly and followed him, together the two ran to edge of the clearing and into the coniferous forest, boots crunching on the snow beneath their feet. "Yzak, you do know where we're going, right?"

"No idea…" He admitted as he flashed her a quick smile, one reeking with childishness that indicated that he was happy and someone else is gonna be very sad…

---

"Eagles's on the loose!" Shiho declared as broke out from cover and ran forward, "Yagami, Drake, Fabian, Kelvin, Elvin, give chase!" Kelvin ran forward even before the command is given, grinning from ear to ear, and several people were in the wake of their runaway Councilor, darting left and right to avoid hitting the trees…

---

Yzak heard the chase going on behind him and he changed direction suddenly, almost causing Sedna to fall. He steadied her before they built up speed again, it was the best way to lose them for they will run forward in the same direction until they realize his foot prints are missing and have to back track till they find it again. Up ahead, a light shined through the dense canopy and Yzak smiled, hoping that they have made it at last. But the moment was fleeting and he had to bend his knees sideways, braking just in time to prevent falling off the cliff…

After the close call, he plucked up the courage to looked down stoically, and found that he was staring into a deep, dead valley lined with whitish cracked ice, and a layer of deep mist shrouded the whole terrain, casting an eerie glow to its existence…His left leg was hanging dangerously off the thin slab of ice that form the cliff, and it was so thin that he could see through it. Yzak just sat there for the moment, unable to barge.

Sedna, who was not as unfortunate to be half hanging off an ice cliff, laughed at this point, and said cheerfully, "Wrong direction then… Up, next time I'll bring a map." She stretched her other hand to help him up, Yzak heaved a small sigh of disappointment and relief as he didn't move, knowing his escape plan had failed and he just escaped certain death owing to his own recklessness. Someone just had to make his defeat more pronounced as his head pooped up through the canopy of the trees, "Mr Jule!"

It was Kelvin Turner, and he looked happy. Shiho came running to him as well, "Mr Jule, are you alright?" And reached out a hand to pick him up as she bent her knees slightly.

And at this point he felt downright stupid, for she has been acting as if he was a five year old boy who fell down and started crying 'mama'. Coupled with the fact that he was now her eighteen year old charge, maybe she had a reason to do that. He admired Shiho for her bravery and level-headedness in missions, that's why she was made home guard captain by the council. It wasn't easy to go back to the subordinate-superior relationship, but Yzak thought she could manage. Now there seemed to be too much unneeded emotion in their supposedly formal relationship…He felt that Shiho was trying too hard to protect him, especially when there is nothing he has to be protected from. The humiliation didn't end there when Shiho, seeing his hesitation, asked him with concern, "Did you sprain an ankle or something? I'll help you."

"I don't need any help." He snapped defiantly as he shoved her hand away, deeply annoyed with his body guard. And when Yzak Jule is annoyed, somebody dies. He got up quickly just to prove his point and added, "See." Just to spite her. But his sudden movement has its consequences, and the consequence was announced by a loud crack that resonated somewhere beneath his feet and echoed in the empty valley.

"Uh-oh." Sedna managed to mutter before she wrapped her arm around Yzak as the ground literally just fell away beneath their feet. Yzak gasped in surprise as one hand draped protectively about the lady beside him and the other reached out to grope for a hand hold, anything. What he reached was some one's hand, namely someone named Shiho Hahnefuss. "Commander, HOLD ON!" She yelled as she reached out her other hand to grip Yzak's gloved hand more tightly.

Sedna was holding on to the side of the cliff, she winched as the icy edges saw through her gloves and ate into her skin, causing blood to stream down her hand. Yzak saw and shouted, "Don't let go!" She nodded grimly, as if his words suddenly gave her upmost courage. _Yzak Jule is not in the business of encouraging people, but he just did… _

The others are coming to help now, Kelvin's head disappeared from the treetops and reappeared pulling at Sedna's hand. Yzak also tried to pull himself upwards by searching for something to step on… He and Sedna held on together stubbornly, trying to prevent each other from falling if one of them looses their grip.

Just as Yzak found a little icy ledge to stand on and the chance of surviving seems good, Mother Nature had to thrown something into the mix. And the something was a strong gush of wind that caused the ice to crack audibly a second time under the combined weight of eight people, and the ledge bent forward with a sudden lurch…Sedna's hand slipped off the ledge but was caught shortly by Kelvin. Shiho desperately had to find something to hold behind her to prevent herself from slipping down the cliff that hung dangerously at thirty degree angle. Yagami and Fabian then anchored themselves to the tree and were holding Shiho's hood and arm respectively. The strain on her arm is becoming unbearable as she clenched her teeth to contain the pain. "Shiho, hold on!" Yagami shouted from behind her. "I won't let go!" she promised, both to herself and her comrades, _she wasn't about to let Yzak die here…_

At that instant, Shiho realized something is terribly wrong; Yzak's hand is slipping out of the glove… _She was losing him…_ "Commander!" She called helplessly as Yzak realized it too. His blue eyes were oddly calm as he remained silent, and he took a deep breath as if to steady himself under these dire circumstances. In a small and firm voice he told Shiho, "You've done well, soldier… I'm proud to be your superior."

And with that Shiho lost grip, and could only watch as Yzak got torn away from her in slow motion. But Sedna circled his belt with her other arm and held on to him, and grimaced softly as more blood came streaming down her weaker left arm. She could feel Mr Turner's grip slipping as well due to the crimson lubrication, Yzak saw the blood and ordered her, "LET GO!", for he knew that she cannot hope to drag the combine weight of both of them upwards with her injured hand.

"No." she answered defiantly.

"Can't you JUST LISTEN for ONCE!" He yelled, "It's either me or the two of us…"

"I rather it be the two of us…"

And with that, her bloodied hand slipped out of Kelvin's grip……

Shiho leaped forward impulsively, trying to reach that woman's hand. But Kelvin grabbed her by the waist to stop her from falling over as well. "Don't STOP ME, LET GO OF ME!" She yelled as she struggled against the grip of the male coordinator. She could only watch numbly, as both of them tumbled gracelessly into the abyss below. "Commander…?" she asked no one, and her voice came out as a bare whisper, one strangled by fear. Tears threatened to blind her as she digested what just happened slowly and reluctantly, now that nothing can cushion the impact. Rationale told her he's really gone, but a part of her held on to the longing of seeing him again. _And that part of her was feeling the pain…the pain that was tearing her apart……_

Fat droplets of tears fell onto the snow, and Shiho couldn't control herself anymore as she shouted at the top of her lungs…"COMMANDER!"

---

Excitement, fun, no deaths, promise.


	28. Ti AmoPart 2

Chapter 27: Ti Amo-Part 2

Shiho Hahnefuss was crying, and she didn't know why she couldn't stop herself. She knew it was a useless senseless activity that brings nothing but more tears, but there she was, crying. _Yzak's gone…_

Kelvin Turner sat down beside her, offering her a cup of hot chocolate. She didn't take it, but continued hiding her face from her comrades. They were seated round the common fire, and Shiho had gathered herself onto the couch and had been sobbing silently for the past hour. Kelvin reached a hand to pat her shoulder awkwardly, for she refused to be consoled. "Stop it, he…he said he proud of you as his subordinate…Don't disappoint him now."

"How would you know how he'd feel now that he's probably meat and bone pancake at the bottom of the pit?"

"…At least he has another meat and bone pancake beside him…" He said quietly. Shiho's eyes widened, and she whispered, "Why can't I save him…? Why can't I be the meat and bone pancake who's beside him!" and she lifted her face to glare at Kelvin, who turned away quickly and shrugged. Kelvin may not have an answer, but she knew he had a point. She stood up at this point and declared with such conviction that her comrades were startled, "We have to find him." She took a long and deep breath before continuing, "We failed our task, we couldn't guard him. The least we could do…is to bring him home. Both of them."

The team nodded, and Shiho reached to retrieve a tracking device given to her on her first day of installment. It would tell them the location of Yzak Jule, dead or alive…There was a whirring sound as she switched it on, and the black screen was swiftly painted over by the contour diagram of PLANTs. It zoomed in on December city and finally into the mountain range they were now in. Shiho could feel her heart skip a beat when the view took a dive into the valley and didn't plunge all the way to the bottom but stabilized within a hole on the wall of the cliff.

"A cave?" Kelvin asked, his eyes widening as he was filled with realization…

---

Yzak could feel himself just lying there, sleeping…_Was he sleeping?_ He couldn't really tell, but he knew he felt downright tired, as if some energy drinking monster just sapped every last bit of strength from his body. And if he was sleeping, he had chosen a very uncomfortable place to sleep, for he could vaguely feel that the ground beneath him was harsh and cold.

_The ground…? Why would he be sleeping on the ground_?

The little mystery puzzled his mind, like a pesty fly that refused to go away. _Did he fall off his bed? Or maybe he wasn't at home to begin with…_

_Yzak…_

The voice was soft and belonged to a female, it was oddly familiar and Yzak started to think where he heard it before. It rang in his mind like a bell, probing him to think, urging him to recall. But he didn't want to, he wanted to continue sleeping, he didn't want to wake…but the voice called again, sharper and more insistent this time, _Yzak…_

Sedna opened her eyes to find someone lying so close beside her, she couldn't move. And she allowed her eyes to focus myopically on a green triangular pattern on a yarn scarf, and realization hit her, _it was Yzak's scarf…_Her head jerked up in response to the revelation, and hit his chin, "Yzak?" she asked. He was apparently unconscious, and didn't move as Sedna addressed him. His arms were still wrapped about her, as if protecting her from the elements. His long legs pinned hers down, and she felt like his bolster…

She remained silent for a few more minutes, liking the feeling of having him so close beside her; not that she has any way of prying him off. She started examining the surroundings. They were in a cave lined with ice, icicles hung overhead, and fortunately showed no signs of dropping. Some one must have found the place before, for in the center was the remains of a campfire, some kindling still untouched, and a flat top boulder large enough to be a bed occupied one side. At the mouth of the cave was an ice ledge, but she didn't remember hitting that thing, having fallen all the way down from above.

She turned to look at Yzak at this point, remembering the scene where he told her to let go. _He wanted to save her…_ It was an unworthy sacrifice, one he didn't have to make, but it took her breath away. But now she was getting worried, he didn't seem to show any signs of waking, _must have suffered concussion or something…_She patted his face gently with her right hand, calling "Yzak…Yzak."

"Huh…?" he grunted nonchalantly and Sedna smiled, for he behaved like a child who doesn't want to wake up in the morning.

"…Your mother is here…" she whispered into his ear and his eyes flicked open immediately and looked around, seeing no Ezaria Jule in sight, he pulled Sedna closer and closed his eyes again, as if planning to go back to sleep.

After a few moments, he frowned, and he opened his eyes and studied the ceiling for a brief moment, before allowing his gaze to settle on Sedna.

Sedna looked right back almost defiantly, waiting for his mind to register what was happening. "Boo…" she whispered and Yzak's blushed as he quickly pulled away with a few jerky movements, "Whoa!"

Sedna got up and Yzak stared at her, the look in his eyes told her he was approaching the point of panicking. "I didn't mean…!"

"I know you didn't." She interrupted him, barely holding back a chortle. "What happened?"

He sighed as he pointed at the mouth of the cave, directly at the setting sun. "Eleven o'clock from there is a lucky branch. I caught it as we fell and hung there for about ten minutes…" He recounted. "I was so tired by the time I found that there was a hole here that…I must have just fallen asleep…" Sedna nodded in acknowledgement, and frowned, "Ten minutes…?" She went forward quickly and grabbed his hand so suddenly that she startled him, "Sedna!" She flipped his hand over to examine his palm, which was scratched and bleeding. Swiftly she produced a handkerchief and made to tie up his hand with it, but Yzak grab her wrist and twisted, revealing the gash where the ice edge had cut.

"Gimme that hand." She commanded as she pulled his wrist, he wrenched his hand away and told her, "Take care of yourself first!"

She stared at him, and Yzak stared back stubbornly for the next few seconds, both unwilling to relent. "Trust me." She said as she wrestled his hand from him and bind the cloth about the wounds. He couldn't quite believe it, _as a man he could lost to someone as skinny armed as her…_ But before he could protest further, she drew another hankie out of her breast pocket and this time the photo fell out with it. Yzak swiftly grabbed it before she could and proudly announced, "Let's see what you can use to threaten me with now!"

"I don't need to, it's not as if you can go back to Aprilius now even if you want to." She pointed out as she wrapped the fabric round her hand and Yzak's face fell. A chilly wind blew past and Sedna shivered, "where's your scarf?' Yzak asked, trying to recall the last time he saw it.

"Don't know, but let's just move in for the night."

---

"How are we gonna get to him?" Shiho thought aloud, trying to solve problem number two. Now that they knew his precise location, the only thing left was how to initiate a rescue quickly. Cars and bullets they have in their arsenal, even space crafts, but no automobiles that will take them to the kind of terrain. Especially in a blizzard where cars will likely to be unable to move at all. On top of that, communications are down at the moment…

"We can ask military head quarters for help." Kelvin suggested.

"How far is it?"

"Two hundred miles or so."

"Helpful." Shiho muttered sarcastically, "Really helpful. And by the time we come back with a decent helicopter they would have died in the blizzard."

There was silence after that, for no one seem to be able to find an ideal solution.

"…I have an idea." Yagami, the quiet one muttered.

"Then spill it!" Kelvin exclaimed, "Can't you see that we are hanging on to the edge of our sanity here!"

"Commander won't like it."

"He doesn't have a choice, neither do we." Shiho cried.

"Think, who is in December City, has a whole legion of mobile suits in his pocket and will be willing to help our Commander out."

Shiho thought hard, _a friend of Yzak's (whom he won't like) with military power at will… _And her eyes widened as the answer surfaced.

"Chairman Zala…"

---

It was dark save for the fire burning merrily at the center of their temporarily shelter, which cast dancing shadows over his features. At the mouth of the cave was the snow storm, the howling wind blowing harshly and relentlessly against the entrance of the cave. She thanked God that she wasn't out there weathering the storm, but one more moment spent in the silent solitary confinement with him and she just might jump out there.

He was silent, which was odd and unnerving. And she guessed he's probably still angry, she stole his photo, made him stay, won him in skiing, and got stuck in a cave, it was enough to make anyone angry. She gazed down longingly at his back…

After waking up in a cave, they made a fire and piled snow at the entrance of the cave as high as they could. Then they went to bed with an empty stomach. She saw Yzak studying both the boulder and the icy floor before wordlessly proceeding to lie down on the floor, leaving her a bed where she'll be at least insulated from cold. She was really grateful, for it was really cold. Her fingers nails are turning white even with the thick gloves. And the air was so frigid it hurt to breath, so she curled up on the boulder to try to get warm, wishing she still had her scarf with her.

Yzak was trying not to look both at her and at the fact that they were gonna spend one night together in one room. He was freezing and wished for nothing more than to snuggle right in beside her on the rock, but he had done enough damage for the day. He didn't tell her, _but he was hugging her so tightly then that she could feel her softness pressing against his chest._ It was a curious sensation… and he felt like a pervert after that.

They hugged many times, but this was the first time Yzak took so much notice of bodily contact. Perhaps it was the contrast, it was cold but she was warm. He didn't mind touching her, but he needed to know she wanted to be touched. In any case, the safest way will be to keep a distance away from her for a while…

He was tired, hungry and very cold. He rubbed his hands together and breathed warm air into his palms, hoping to bring the sensation back into his gloveless hand, which was oddly numb and painful at the same time. The chill was biting at his bones, and even the ski jacket wasn't thick enough to protect his frame.

Though the fire caused a cushion of warm air to rise up and form a barrier between the two of them and the mouth of the cave, buffering the extreme temperatures that would probably kill them both. It didn't insulate enough cold to make Yzak feel any better.

"Yzak…" Sedna called behind him, causing him to snap out of it.

"Hmm…?"

"I can't sleep."

"And?"

"Why not we chat for a bit?"

Yzak sighed, "About what?"

"Erm…what language did you learn in school?"

"Mother tongue, Italian and French."

"I picked up mother tongue, Chinese and German…do you mind if I ask…" she began gingerly, "About that photo? The one which has three people in it?" Yzak pictured it in his mind's eye, recalling every detail in it. He was four in the picture, his mother and a man with his back facing the camera. And the three of them were like…a family in the picture, taking holiday off in a winter land. Yzak was short then, and dressed in a little red hooded jacket that seemed too big for him and made him stand out against the background. Ezaria looked younger, and the man was the one that puzzled Sedna.

"That man…Is he your father?" she whispered.

"…My mother says he is…but…I don't remember."

"You were like, four."

"I know how old I was…and I can see that he is blonde in the picture. But I just can't recall anything about my f…father." Yzak tried the word out, and it sounded funny coming out from him.

"That means you've never really had a father."

"How many times have you asked me that question?" He replied impatiently.

Sedna giggled, "Alright, let's talk about something else… You cold?"

Yzak scoffed and didn't bother replying, _another obvious answer…_

"Do you think they would find us?" she asked dreamily, "Miss Hahnefuss seems…very eager to do that."

Yzak knew she was suggesting that there was something between him and Shiho, he didn't know why, but he was angry. "So what, is it your business!" he snapped, turning towards the floor.

"You don't have to be so rude you know… I was gonna offer you half my bed…"

"I don't WANT IT!" he shouted and the statement echoed round the whole cavern. And unbelievably, Yzak heard what sounded like wind chimes jingling overhead. He looked up to find that the roots of the icicles had apparently melted by the heat and the tips came plunging toward him…

Sedna was aghast when she caught sight of the falling daggers and she leaped forward impulsively, ramming into Yzak and pushing him out of harm's way. They rolled for a few more feet before coming to a stop, and she got up and gave him a quick examination just to make sure he wasn't hurt. Throughout her probing and poking, he remained still and allowed her to move him like a rag doll. Sedna could understand why, almost dying once a day is something, two times and it gets a little too close for comfort.

"Are you hurt?" She asked with concern. He shook his head slowly, and uttered as he looked at all the icicles impassively, "Don't think I'm sleeping tonight…"

"No, the rock is nicely situated where there's none."

"So…?"

She took his wrist firmly and led him to boulder, "Our bed."

"OURS…? Hey!" and she shoved him onto it first and lay down after. And she allowed her sleek black hair to be strewn gracefully all over the uneven rock.

"It's warmer, isn't it? No snow." she questioned him, still smiling. Yzak couldn't believe his luck. "…You realize that you're definitely at disadvantage here?" He asked hesitantly with a bemused smile.

"I'm not about to let you camp out under the icicles." She declared absentmindedly, "And I'll personally put a bullet through your torso if you dare do anything funny."

"The hell I would…" He muttered, "…Will you?"

"No." She admitted, "I don't really mind, in fact…" she whispered as she tried to hide a blush. He wasn't about to take her seriously either, but then she reached out to take his injured hand, warming it by rubbing gently.

Then she did something that utterly surprised Yzak, she took his hand and place his fingertips on her collar bone and cupped her hands over it, _such that the base of his palm rested on her…_ He gulped, not knowing how to react except to try to pull his hand away. "Sed…!"

"Don't," she whispered as she closed her eyes, as if preparing to go to sleep, "I want to know that you'll be near, I want you to be there…"

He bit his lip, unable to come up with the resolve to yank his hand away. But with his free hand, he loosened the scarf round his neck and spread it out over himself and her. Covering half of both their faces, "Yzak?" she asked with a small smile, but did not open her eyes.

"I don't have glove and you don't have scarf. Now we are quits."

"Okay…" she whispered, and told him. "I love you, good night…"

Yzak didn't reply as he smiled, and closed his eyes as well…

---

The next morning Sedna could feel some one shaking her body violently, willing her to wake. "Sedna, get up. I have something to show you!"

Sedna opened her eyes to find Yzak's face staring at her and his silver hair messed up. In her half-asleep state she yawned and muttered, "De javu…"

He didn't have the patience for that, as he lifted her off the boulder wholesale and put her down at the entrance of the cave before kneeing down beside her. She rubbed her eyes irritably as she the sun shone into her eyes and she examined the sight before her.

Covering the floor of the valley before them was fresh, new snow a taintless shade of white, and as the sun rise, the sunlight shone down on the valley; causing the whole sheet of newly fallen snow to glimmer alluringly like a bed of tiny jewels. Each and every one uniquely and intricately crafted by Mother Nature.

"It's…beautiful!" Sedna gasped softly, "…and it's the same colour as your hair."

Yzak gave her a look, and ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly. She smiled and whispered into his ear, "It's like a gift for surviving the night…is this what you're trying to show me yesterday?"

He nodded, "You like it?"

"I love it! ... I love you as well, though." She said as she leaned on his shoulder, "How'd you feel about me?" He was startled, and he turned away to look at the scenery as he struggled to reply, "I…"

"It's not hard…just say it." She gazed into his aquamarine eyes and probed gently, encouraging him, giving him resolve to say those three magical words to her…

"Ti amo…" he uttered quietly and Sedna blinked, "Pardon?"

"You don't know? It means I L…"He shouted, but was interrupted this time by a pair of mobile suits flying past, causing snow to fly in all directions. It was a pair of Zakus, and the hatch opened so that Yzak could see the pilot, it was Shiho and Kelvin, who greeted him enthusiastically. "Commander, you're ALIVE! I'm SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

_He wasn't so happy at the moment…_

---

Ti Amo…same meaning as ashitalu, as Saran Heyo, as Wo Ai Ni… who still don't know can check the profile. Hee, thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great!


	29. A date with my spouse

Chapter 29: A date with my spouse

Two people of the opposite gender strolled side by side, enjoying the quiet evening spent in each other's company.

The evening sun bathed the riverside in a warm orange glow, comforting and soothing to their hearts, bringing temporary shelter from their hectic lives that had no room for idling in a park on quiet evenings. A cool breeze blew past, sending ripples across the glass still water surface, disturbing the trees and distorting the reflection of the sun in the pool. He looked up, and spotted birds flying south in a V-formation towards the trees on the other side of the water.

The two of them walked on, savouring the peacefulness; as their shadows stretched out almost indefinitely behind them on the uneven, gravel pathway. Slowly and hesitantly, one shadow reached out towards the other, and linked the two black figures together by what we know as the joining of hands; Athrun held on to Cagalli's hand, and walked on nonchalantly as Cagalli shot him a death glare, and uttered under her breath, "Give it back…"

"Give what back?" He asked quietly.

"My hand." She hissed in return.

"No." He replied with a light smile.

"Hey…" She said warningly, flustered. "People are gonna see!"

"Let them, no one can recognize us anyway…" He waved off her concerns coolly. She looked defiantly back at him for a moment as a red hue claimed her cheeks, and sighed, for it was true.

They were in Orb, in her own country, in a park to be precise, where hundred percent of the population will recognize Representitive Athha and Chairman Zala. But both of them don't look like themselves… Cagalli wore this collared shirt ,three quarters and a beige hat in which she collected all her hair into, giving her the overall presentation of a boy. Athrun wore a green wig and sunglasses with casual outgoing clothes. So the two of them looked like brothers, _only they were holding hands…_And Cagalli wasn't about to admit it, but she liked him holding her hand, she liked him loving her this way. Subconsciously, her hand began to tighten around his in return and when Athrun noticed the grip, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she demanded immediately.

"Nothing."

"Out with it!"

"Hmm…it's really nothing…it's just…" he replied hesitantly, "You're so…funny. Can't you just admit that you like it?"

"Oh…Well I'm not funny and I Don't!" She replied indignantly as she snatched her hand away and stopped walking, "…and I tell you what's funny! Your wig is funny, it's apple green for heaven's sake!"

"Serious?"

"You look like a clown!" She insisted, sensing her success in turning the tables. Unexpectedly, Athrun's expression hardened, and walked away with replying.

"Hey…HEY! Wait!" Cagalli called to him as she chased after him and stopped him by standing in his way. "You're offended?" she asked gingerly.

"Offended?" he spat in disbelief, "I'm angry!"

"Because I insulted your…hair colour?"

He looked away, and did not reply for a full minute as Cagalli waited for an answer. At last he uttered, "Actually…it's nothing. This is…" he fingered a strand of the green hair, "…Nicol's hair colour." And started brisk walking away again… Cagalli stood rooted to the spot as her brows furrowed, trying to recall where she first heard the name. Realization hit her hard in the face; _it was Athrun's friend whom Kira killed…_

"Ath…I mean Alex!" She shouted as she caught up with him again, grabbing his arm. "I'm…" she muttered as she bit her lip, realizing that her insensitivity must have hurt him, he continued walking as she spoke again "I'm really… Will you just stop and listen?" She demanded as she yanked his arm forcibly and made him face her.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know, and I'll make up for it…You can ask me to do anything that can appease you…"

"Anything?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything. Just don't be angry anymore." She promised, trying to show her sincerity. He studied her for a moment with a stern face before gesturing at the lake behind her, "Jump in."

"What?" She asked incredulously, as if trying to ensure she didn't hear him wrong. He gave her shoulder a light push to indicate his impatience, "Well, please do so now."

"Ath…!You… Are you serious!"

"Very." He replied with a straight face. She frowned as she studied the waters, then glared at him defiantly as an idea hit her.

"All right." Were her parting words as she turned around and leaped into the waters with a big splash. Athrun gasped in surprise as he tried to hold her back by grabbing her collar from behind but he missed. Totally flustered, he yelled, "Hey, I wasn't serious! Cagalli, get up!"

He leaned over the side worriedly as she didn't surface for a time, shouting, "Cagalli!" She broke the water surface, gasping for air and Athrun sighed in relief as he stretched his hand out towards her, "I wasn't serious…I was just kidding with you, who knew you'd really jump! Cagalli?" He asked when she didn't catch his hand, but continued trashing in the water as if she couldn't swim…

"I'm not about to fall for it." He uttered in warning, "We both know you can swim as well as me." But Cagalli didn't respond to that either, and between surfacing to draw staggering breaths, she managed to utter, "Help…got…cramp…!"

Alarmed, Athrun quickly took off his sunglasses and jacket and jumped into the water, drawing his knees towards himself to brace for the impact; he was utterly surprised when he foot struck land prematurely. And he surfaced swiftly, but could only glare as Cagalli laughed, the water only reaching her waist level, "GOTCHA!"

"Cagalli, this isn't funny, I believed you!" he replied testily, wiping the water from his brow as the green wig floated by…

"Well, so did I." She laughed even louder as she jabbed a finger at his waist, he evaded her attack successfully and poked her back. She lost balance in trying to avoid his blow and slipped and fell, her foot sliding backwards and landing on him. Athrun caught her deftly as they fell and he used his other arm to push himself up. When he recovered his stance enough to look, he found her face just centimeters away and his heart started pounding in his ears.

She gazed at him quietly with equal interest, a small smile beginning to light up her face, her arms curled in tighter about his neck, pulling him so close that the tips of their noses were almost touching. Athrun blushed, and turned away, slightly uncomfortable with her so close to him, but she responded by cupping his face with one hand, wanting him to look at her as her lips drew closer...

"..Wait." He whispered hurriedly, "We are both supposed to be guys, right?". She rolled her eyes, mildly irritated with his hesitance and she whipped off her hat, allowing her wet hair to fall to her shoulders in locks. "Better?" She asked sarcastically.

"Much better." He answered as he laid his hand at the back of her head and wheeled her in for a kiss. Cagalli smiled as she responded enthusiastically, her hands reached to explore the texture of his jaw and trailed down his neck and chest. While their lips were locked in passion no fire can express and hunger not even the water could quench. Athrun closed his eyes, enjoying every moment of it, not caring if they were in a public lake…At one point Cagalli broke away briefly and whispered into his ears, "We haven't smooched since what…a week ago?"

"It doesn't matter…" he answered swiftly as he caressed her neck playfully, she giggled as she removed strains of wet hair sticking to his temples, tucking it behind his ear. And he stopped what he was doing, and just looked at her, _wondering what she was doing_. Cagalli loved the way those beautiful, emerald green look at her with puzzlement. She liked the way the water is dripping off locks of his hair and tip of his nose; she even liked the water that was straining down his bare, wet neck.

She leaned forward, pressing her fore head with his and closed her eyes, cupping his face in her hands. He responded by fingering her chin, tilting her head backwards, and just as their lips were about to touch, Athrun heard the unmistakable sound of a camera click… and the two of them turned sharply to find Dearka holding a camera.

Dearka smiled and explained, "Do continue, Miria is looking for something to report on and news about the Chariman of PLANTs and the representative of Orb French-kissing in a public park will make headlines…" He announced gleefully and he turned to talk to an imaginary person beside him, "Miss, did you read the newspaper lately…WOAH!" He darted aside as Cagalli's boot missed his face by a few inches, and she leaped up from the water, sending a punch into his face. "Hey!"

He ducked and ran, and as a girl and a Natural, she naturally couldn't outrun Dearka. "Come back with the film DEARKA!" She screamed in frustration as she turned back towards Athrun who was still in the water and shouted, "Aren't you gonna do somethin' about it! HUNT HIM DOWN!"

"I can't." He answered quietly.

"WHY NOT? You're a frickin' Coordinator!" She demanded as she wiped the water off her face testily.

"Cause…" he replied softly, as if embarrassed. "I think I sprained my ankle…"

"WHAT! DEARKA !"

---

I know the updating speed is next to unbearable, I just joined a cheer dance competition lately and is having a lot of difficulty juggling work, practices and three stories…Three Stories you ask? Hee, I have decided to write a sequel to this one, just keep a look out, kay…

Mingathur


End file.
